the assassin
by kuranlover7891
Summary: How about a dangerous smart funny dead sexy yuuki for a change. How about our smoking hot, bad to the bone, king to be kaname to unveil who we really are? Hmmm am never up for sad endings...but will this story change me? Find out. have fun. Oh yeah 3 shots to hino sensei...for now...*glare*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz just made a new story and am publishing with ma phone. So amm my previous story...yeah it wasn't all that good cause it wasn't planned out...but I hope this one ends well. And please review :). Btw since I use my phone to write and publish, please don't kill me for the errors

"And up next is our girls..pole dance...you know you love it"

The men raised their drinks and cheered. I adjusted my mic and stared once more at the mirror, the reflection of a young girl with waist length jet black hair cut in a messed way that it gave a sexy look...black eyeshadow masacra, bright red lips, black long leather pants and a black mini shirt ...the look of a sexy sinister girl.

The girls entered the stage and positioned..i stayed behind...the music started..and I started... i gave slow movements till i got to my pole placed ın the middle and in front

"baby can't you see.." i slide down the pole

"am calling.." i crooked my finger a few times

" a guy like you..."i tangled my hands ın my full hair

I straghtened as the chorus drew near and the guys joıned

"the taste of your lips..." i tangled my legs around my partner , he spun me around and i slide down him and that earned us "ohh" and "uhhs" from the audience. I left my partner on the stage and slowly catwalked up to a man in his mid thities

"am addicted to you don't you know about your toxic..." i dragged his tie to my self and almost kissed him..teasing him ..i made a show of showing my neck..he dropped his drink breaking the glass ...staring at my cleavage he wrapped his hand around my waist...i brought my breast closer to his face as he tried looking in...just as he was about to kiss me..i pulled away ..slowly letting go of his tie..teasing...i went back to the stage and back to my pole...i backed my pole and placed both my hand on the pole above my head and slide down...i rolled my waist and broke it and got in sync with my other girls

"thank you for you time i hope you enjoyed that" the men roared a shout of acceptance.

I changed into a mini jean skirt and left my shirt on

"quite a woman you are" i smiled and turned around to see a man at the door post..the man in his mid thirties. Hitaku kakashi..a married 36 year old man with no kids, lecturer in hiou shi academy"

"hello" he walked over to me and leaned down

"say...i think you are up for it" i gave him a confused yet knowing look

"you know what i mean" his gaze slide down on i felt my stomach twist and settle uncomfortably. Ignoring it, ı plastered a broad smile on my face

"hmmm...i guess we'll never know if we don't try"...he chuckled and slide his arms around my waist and lead me out of the room. Perfect, easier than i thought. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck on the stairs, more out of digust than anything else

" İam so going to kill you" i giggld once more

"i can't wait" he said..well neigther could i. He lead us into an empty room closed the door behind him. He let go of me and struggled to get off his clothes..while i went to the windows and closed the binds but not before looking out to the sky..

"ready?" he called out from behind me..i turned and stared blankly at him...i walked over to him and traced my hands on his hairy chest down to is pouting stomach..i yawned...what a turn off if i could be more turned off that is...man i was tired ...i stretched my hands over my head revealing my flat stomach...that made him lick his lips...

"am going to kill you" i started

"well get on with it!" he was being impatient and man can men be dense sometimes

"no really...am an assasin and am going to kill you right now...am sure you've heard of the spider?" i played with his curly face and cirlcled him

"look is this suppose to turn me on..cause am already on...so lets get on with ıt..and yes ive heard of the spider but the spider is not a woman" i circled him once more and stopped in front of him

"that is not suprising...nobody usually believes me and that helps...so tell me...which way do you want to die...a knife in the chest" i placed my hand right above where his heart would be...

"or...a pin in the neck..believe me i prefer quıck deaths and no blood" i took out a knife from my boots and brought it between us it reflected his face...his face darkened as it downed on him that i was serious

"you better not be thinking of running or shouting because i could kill you faster than the speed of light" he lips formed a thin line ...i placed my knife backin my boots...i need to get this done with...i palmed my pin

"any last words?" i looked up at him

"secu-" and the pin was on his neck...he panicked and his eyes widened, he hands came up to his neck and pulled out the pin, idiot he would have lived a minute longer than that if he let he pin stay, I watched him bleed to death. I crossed over the body on the floor, took the pin and opened the door a crack...the coast was clear...i went into the corridor back to the dressing room and took my bag and went out...i guess i would be long gone before they noticed the body

"hey rukia-san" it turned around at the sound of my fake name

"thank you once again for coming" the host said.i smiled back at her

"no...thank _you_" i faked a bright smile

I walked out the door, it was still dark outside...perfect..i checked my watch. 4:17am. I turned a corner after ten minutes of walking i changed in that corner...to blue jean trouser and a white long sleeved shirt..I took off my lens, lens that made my eyes blue, I took off the gloves and placed them in the bag. i walked 20 more minutes and hailed a cab to pork pit restaurant...the cab left and i took a path to my apartment well i ditoured...i passed my aparment..walked up for ten minutes circled around...passed through the bushes and broke into a jog back to my apartment.

I took out the keys in my bag but didn't open the door till i was sure no one had broken in or something...i brushed my hands on the wall beside my door and felt the low rumble of the undisturbed walls...i entered my apartment and bolted it.

I flopped on my couch and turned on the tv..some boring politics was on i changed channels and Anime was on. The phone rang..i checked my time 5:50am i flipped my phone open

"oi! Do you know what time it is?"

"good morning to you too and yeah its 5:51 in the morning, whats wrong with ur clock?"

"hahaha very funny...whats up?" i muted the tv and laid back on the couch

"so since uve still go the energy to shout am guessing it went well?" the other end spoke

"are you really asking?went great nobody suspected anything"

"alright kaien to told me to tell you to come to the restaurant today"

I went to the kitchen and got some pop corn

"why coudn't he tell _me_?"

"said he had trouble getting to you"

"and so you could getto me huh? Electronic genius"

"hey..you gotta respect the genius"

"talking about genius...hows things with yori-chan...you have confessed right?"

"hey idon't confess" i chuckled and placed some popcorns in my mouth

"so when are you going to...u know she's been telling me about warding off some many guys lately...what are you going to say about that?...she has got to pick someone soon"

"look yuuki i'll tell her just not..now"

"oh...is the genius hesistating" i leaned on the counter

"Zero she likes you, you like her...am i the only one seeing things?"

"what about you 21 years old and has never gotten a guy..i used to respect you but now am thinking..."

"shut up your 22 and never got a girl even when they confessed to _you_, you are the only guy i know who has lived that long and never had a girl or kissed one...or do i need to be updated?"

"but i have a girl in mind but u have no guy in mind"

"hey you can't argue with the heart..am not interested in any yet...theres nothing i can do" i shrugged as if he could see me

"an man i wish you'd stop wasting yorı-chans youth...dude she's waiting for you...the great vampire hunter can't even talk to a girl he likes...i think my profession should be a match maker...what do you think?"

"i think its perfect" we were both silent

"really?" i finally said my voice breaking and my eyes swelling with tears of joy..i sniffed

"no ıts a nightmare" my fce fell faster than speed of light

"zero if you were here i would have knifed you"

"and if i was there i would have elctrocuted you" i smiled

"good to know"

"ya...anyway...getting ready for work gotta go"

"okay don't forget to tell yorı-chan alright?" he mumbled something making me laugh

"bye bye" we both hung up

"idiot can't get a girl for himself"

I slept for 4 hours...i slept like a baby..i left the apartment but not before drawing a small tiy circle onmy apartment wall that would helpme know if anyone did come here..

It took me 10minutes jog to the pork pit restaurant. I pushed the door of the restuarant making the bell above rings.

"yuuki-chan" kaien ojiisan sang running to me with his arms wide open...i stept back and he fell down face first

"Good morning to you too kurosu ojisan"i smiled warmly at him

"its..dad" i walked around him as tears poured down his eyes like a fountain

"quite some customers you have" he got up and wiped his apron as he followed me to the kitchen

"wanted to see me?" i asked taking out bread

"can't a dad want to see he's daughter" i made a sandwitch and stared at him as i bit into it

"ok ok i'll tell you later just help me to get table 7's order" i dropped my barely eaten sandwitch on the plate, i turned around to the door as he started grilling meat

"sure ..._dad_" that earned me a bright smile from him...i shaked my head and took anapron and a note and a pen

"Good morning may i take your order?"

EVENING SAME DAY

I sat carelessly on the chair in front of ojiisan as the last customers left

"so!" i started

"whats up?"

"i got in an assignment" well

"i wonder why that doesn't spark my interest" i leaned on the table

"so who is this person am assigned for?" he stared at me blankly, he gave a sigh

"look yuuki, i didn't want to tell you about this-"

"but you already have..so just go on with it" i smiled at him, worried which wasn't at all like him

"His name is Kaname Kuran"

"alright"

"doesn't...doesn't that rıng a bell?" i shrugged and shook my head lightly

"should it?" he sighed and adjusted his glasses

"man you could be dense sometimes" i stared at zero who walked up to the table..i looked around

"why didn't i hear you come in?" i frowned

"am a vampire...i have my ways" i grinned at him...he wasn't really into this assasin thing, just my back up when i needed it, electronic freak could hack into any computer make fake iDs to put it short he was a genius, and he couldn't stay an hour without any electronic of sort, if it wasn't his laptop it was his phone...we've been friends since childhood him my best friend and yorı-chan my two best friends

"so" i clasped my hands

"whose this kaname?" zero took a chair turned it around and sat on it

"He is the pureblood king to be...parents were murdered, detailed invesigations were not taken as he didn't want anyone looking into the Kuran family...rumors has it that he killed his parents...but no one has been able to directly ask him that question."

"sounds like some arrogant idiot" i commented

"he's the most feared pureblood in history...not even his parents were half of him..so am not suprised someone wants him out of the picture but hey this guy that sent this request is either stupid or naïve or both, no one can face kuran kaname...you'll just get dead in a split of a second...There's no if you don't try you'll never know here"

"did you say no one?"

"yes yuuki he said no one...no matter how good you are" kaien ojiisan cut in

"if you think am not good enough then why did you tell me about this?" i smiled at him and stared the blank face of zero

"so when is the deadline and how much is the money?"

"deadline is 3days time and the person is paying in dollars"

"guy must be rich...how much"

" a million dollars,what do you think?"

Zero and i stared at ojıısan

"what do i think? I am so signed up for this" zero and ojıısan stared at me. Zero stood up and hugged me

"it was nice knowing you" he broke the hug and dad hugged me

"i am sogoing to miss you" he sniffed and pulled away. They both gave me one last look and went into the kitchen leaving me dumbfounded. I fınally found my voice

"are you sure you guys weren't hit in the head when your mom gave birth to you" i flung my hands in the air and took the file on the table and went back the apartment following my usual route

Inside yuukı's apartment

I stared at the picture of this handsome kuran kaname ı had been staring at it for what seemed like ages, i finally took in air as i felt the burning of my lungs

"man can pureblood have effect on people with just pictures" i frowned and dropped the picture and suddenly i lost interest in the job even the thought of half a million dollars didn't seem to stir me..not that i was interested in money, they went to charity anyway and i didn't like shopping that much . i took the picture again and stood up and walked to and fro the living rooms...i stared at his eyes that stared directly back at mine. I dropped the picture back on the couch..not understanding myself

"hello the spider in the house his just a pureblood vampire anyway" i stared at the papers, i sat back on the couch and read the papers full heartedly. His age 25 height 6 foot 3, the only sucessor of the royal family, a party celebrating his 26th birthday tomorow and that would be a perfect time for this party startes by 9:05pm tomorow night in the kuran masion..i stared at the address

"does that adress even exist?" i left everything on the couch...and wen't over to a wall and drew a small star, that would wake me up in my deepest sleep if anyone tried to get in it also worked if anyone tried to get out. Once again I went over the papers and went over my plans. I went over to my wardrobe

"guess I'll have to buy some clothes tomorow, that leaves one more thing"

I flipped my phone open and speed dialled a number

"do you know what time it is?"

"its 11:05pm something wrong with your time"

"I was about to Sleep"

"sometimes I wonder if you really are a vampire"

"want me to prove it?"

"no so can you help me get an invite on the kuran party thing"

"oh I know someone who can do that"

"who?"

"yori of course" I stood the staring at my wardrobe and then. I laughed

"hahahaha how come I forgot about that? Anyway you tell her that and then send me the details later"

"sure...good night"

"good night" we both hung up and I gave a loud sigh

"okay now that that's done time to sleep"

I went into my room took a shower and fell on my bed instantly falling asleep

*ring ring* I drowsily sat up on my bed staring at the phone ringing on my bed, I stared at it till it stopped ringing too lazy to move a finger, reluctantly I turned my head to the wall it was 7.15am, I gave a loud sigh. I always hated how I woke up lazy every morning. I took my phone just as it started ringing again, I flipped it open

"do you know what time it is?"

"yeah its 7.16am meaning morning, something wrong with your time" I gave a loud sigh

"get on with it"

"alright so yori said that she will be able to get you in as a servant seeing as you know she's the one charge of the servants there" I rubbed my eye and yawn

"how come I didn't know she worked for kazuka"

"kaname you idiot" I blew hair from my face

"hey don't blame me, blame the morning sickness"

"yeah how could I forget, forgot your brain in dream world again?"

"shut up and get on with it"

"how can I shut up and at the same time-"

"Zero.."

"okay okay so your going in as a maid but you better be careful you know vampires, like to get their fangs on any neck they see and an untouched neck is is actually preferred"

"yes sir"

"you better be careful cause you are actually digging your own grave and going there is just placing your coffin in it"

"if you really thought like that, you would have stopped me ages ago"

"hey I'd only be waisting time"

"alright send me the invite later?"

"sure" we both hung and I flooped back on the bed.

I stared at the dress. On the couch

"like it much?"

"I don't have to like it...but its quite...long"

"yeah well many of the maids are human and we don't to give the vampires anything to ...you know" I raised a brow at the black and white maid dress

"so what kind of maid am I?" I looked at my best friend who had made herself comfortable in the kitchen

"you will be serving drinks...and that gives you more chance of getting close to kuran kaname...but its a pity such a handsome guy has to die do you know what the girls would do to you if they found you out? I mean if kaname didn't kill u the girls or his people would hunt you down..did I meantion his a king to be?"

"way to go yori, your even more persuasive than zero...guess what?...am still not backing out!" she rolled her eyes and turned her back to me and continued chopping the tomaotes

"whatever...I tried"

"speaking of zero..." I tip toed to her side and grinned like an idiot

"what's going on?"I sang and my smile broadened when she blushed

"oh... I like where that's going.." she dropped the knife and got a cup from the cupboard, she turned to me turning the cup in her hand

"nothing..."

"yori..."

"really" she gave a sad face

"its like nothing is ever going to happen...am even tired of waiting...I can't for forever...I mean since 6th grade, am a graduate now and.." she filled the cup with coffee

"I just feel sick..l" I walked over to her

"am sorry yori but I told you he feels the same way..."

"then why won't he come out and say it"

"I guess he's just shy?...don't worry we'll get it out of him" she nodded

"alright...so why don't you get ready your ride comes in 2hours."

"thanks...your the best" I hugged her and went back to stare at my dress

"so yeah what kind of crime did this guy commit anyway?"

"drinking human blood of kids...the guy claiming one of his daughter was a victim and now she's an ex-human waiting to be turned to a level E before she meets her death"

"vampires..."

"you say it as though you are not one..." unknowingly to me Yori stirred her drink wanting to say more

it was quite a lenthy drive I was there by around 8pm just in time for our lecture, I'd gotten myself prepared with my fake blue eyes, this time my hair blonde, my lips its natural red colour. To say the house or should I say mansion was gigantic was a total understatement this was only the basement yet it was this huge, if I'd been an ordinary person I'd have gotten lost in no time.

An hour later the hall was already getting filled up with vampires.

2 hours later the place was overly crowed I stared at the drinks on the tray on my palm, I looked out for my target, I continued serving drinks...my bag was already on the balcony above here...it was quite dark in here, for human eyes anyway, with candle everywhere, it looked just like in the movies. The noise died down and I slipped behind a wall watching what was going on

"target detected"

The all went down on one knee... Letting me view my target...I raised a brow at the young, tall and broad man that stood on the top of the stairs, head held high, face mixed with dark mystery, and boredom, guy must be really arrogant... stopped myself from gaping, got to admit the guy was beyond handsome..vampires.. he looked good in dark shirt pants and coat, I've always liked that colour black. You are out... I creeped up the stairs to where I had placed the bag, it was dark up here. I changed into my comfortable clothes of black pants, black shirt and a black toboggan, I took off my heels and replaced it with nice black sport shoes. I stuffed my clothes abd heels into the bag and opened my box. I traced my fingers over the weapon, I selected out a cross bow, just get this done quickly and am out. I could have had the walls crumbling down on him, but hey I like to add a little spice to my food, to savour the taste of it, one hell of a feeling, only that tonight I was just feeling a little off. I placed my weapon on position.I watched him closely, he had quite an ait of authority, and man I do not admire him any bit, a hell of a thing to be somebody, people watching your backs all the time, and it seems he made a mistake and he's going to pay for it big time. I watched as he passed through the crowd talking to a few people, with quite a smile on his face...yeah who am I kidding no smiles. I aimed at him, this is for you all ex humans out there,this was so much easier than any job I'd done,I thought then I felt it before I heard it. The walls, then a flap of...wings, I looked above me, not that I could see anything clearly,

"found you" I heard a male voice behind

"hands up or you are dead," I wondered how I got caught, I slowly dropped my weapon carefully placed in an angle, I came back up with my hands up,

"turn around.." I slowly turned to see a tall man standing in front of me,

"so tell me what are you up to?" I smiled, very sure he could see me clearly

"why...oh me! What could i possibly be doing here"

"looks like we are on the same topic then, but am wondering should I take you to kaname-Sama or not... although he wouldn't be pleased to have you waste his time on him..."

"yeah yeah it would be a complete waste of his time I would agree" I nodded my head contemplating it. We stared at each other

"let me make this clear" he came down close to me, making me notice his blue eye

"you have got no guts human... You are just stupid" his hand came down fast and hard around my neck, automatically my leg kicked the cross bow, he dodged,

"very fast aren't you" I searched around not seeing him. Spiders and vampires, which is more creepy?

"you do know..." I heard the voice on my left ear

"that kaname-Sama can hear this conversation, loud and clearly right?, you wouldn't come here not knowing his capability right?", I spun to my right, a punch going right to his stomach but he held me fast, I twisted and kicked behind me, he was fast in front of me

"but then again you are stupid" I felt my legs go cold, I didn't have to look down to know that my legs were getting frozen, my elemental had already kicked in, I melted the ice and ran through the doors, to the dark corridor, I didn't look to my Surrounding, I shook both my arm and my knives feel to my palm, its usual comforting cool, I spun around just in time to stab him in his right arm, I took it out and watched as the wound healed, and the line disappered. The candles where brightly lit here so I could view my opponent, a blonde, blue eyed, handsome vampire stood in front of me

"face it, you can't kill me" he said in his cool voice

" oh yeah we'll see about that" I felt a whoosh of wind and I cut throught blindly

"hey hey! Not the hair! Don't touch the hair" he threw my toboggan to the floor and attempted to arrange his hair.

"aidou..."

We both turned around to the sound of a thick voice. My mouth formed and oh...man I was in deep shit

"kaname-Sama caught her! what do I do with her..." he rocked back on his heels

"can I take a bite out of her?...it would be a waste...its not everyday we find beautiful humans. He was staring at a few pictures, it was then I realized I was in a room surrounded with pictures.

"make do whatever you want with her" with a walve of his hand he dismissed us...I think

"hey you! Kaname or whatever your name is...do you really think, you can take me out" I chuckled

"then you are wrong" he turned and his face mirrored my hard one...

He walked up to me looked down to me and walked past me

"I want to see her true form, and bring her to her senses". Well if he was hoping to piss me off, that did, I slashed behind with blinding speed he held me wrist, his palm was smooth on my skin yet so hard, I thought my bone would split in half.

I stared into in his eyes, I couldn't decide if it was brown or crimson...my hold on my knife lessened, I slashed again with my other hand, aiming at his arm, he was fast but I was fast too, I changed my aim to his heart, he let me go, but the next thing I knew I was facing the wall, my back to his chest, my breath was steady as usual.

"you are good" his voice was icy cold

"but a little off the edges, but you could be sharpened"

"what? You think you can make me one of your dogs? Let me take a guess, you are making exhuman vampires so you could take over the world. This isn't the movies, its reality, and maybe in reality the good guys don't always win,but with the spider every thing will be alright"

I tried to break free from his hold, but I might as well raise a mountain.

"so you are the spider?" he gave a deep chuckles

"you may be a little fun to play with blondie"

"oh please don't give me that 'am a vampire who has seen everything there is to see in life, and need knew thing' crap, but guess what I think you are going to be a little fun to" I smiled to the wall, and froze his hands creating a bridge between them

"an elemental...what's food without spices?"

"you've got brains too...a little pepper wouldn't hurt"

"would you guys stop talking about food am getting hungry"

The bridge got longer and stronger until it broke

"any more tricks?" he whispered to my ear. He freed me, and dragged my hair hard, making me turn to face him. I punched him hard in the stomach, and oh my freeking gosh, I could not feel my fingers anymore, even the fingers just felt so numb that even the pain, was too painful to be pained. My mouth formed a thin line, I didn't use my stone magic. He let me go and I dropped to the ground, and he gave me an ungentlemanly punch to the head...and everything blacked out, or was it a white out? Or colorless, I couldn't tell.

So what do you think? Review pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guyz a new update lol and thank you soo much for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me! And I hope you like this chapter too ;) and gomen nasai for the spelling mistakes I'll try my best to correct It :)

He let me go and I dropped to the ground, and he gave me an ungentlemanly hit to the head...and everything blacked out, or was it a white out? Or colourless, I couldn't tell.

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have let her go!"

"relax zero-kun kaname is not going to kill her right away"

"exactly they are going to torture her and she is going to wish she was dead"

I replied kurosu ojiisan

"you should know better than anyone here that yuuki has her ways... She's the best assassin in all of Japan"

I glanced at yori who was drinking a cup of coffee

"she knew what she was going into when she signed herself up for this..." we locked gazes

"trust her a little bit more will you" she continued to sip her coffee looking at me over the top of the cup.

I broke the eye contact and sighed not knowing what to do. I looked over at kurosu ojiisan

"you should be worried, why aren't you?"

He looked at me over the newspaper and smiled

"well I guess I can't prevent destiny huh?" he looked back to his newspaper.

I narrowed my eyes on him

"what is it that you know that I don't?" that only earned my a laugh from him

"zero you can't know everything guess I beat you to this" I turned back to yori

"yori?" she only shrugged

"well since kaien ojiisama is not worried then am not he was always mysterious" that earned her a raised eyebrow from me, she waved her spoon at me

"so zero what are you going to do?"

"I don't kno-" I stared at my laptop and stared at yori

"we are going to get her"

"we? From kana- KURAN KANAME?"

She asked

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" kaien ojiisan jumped in

"well then would you tell me what's going on?!" I snapped. Kaien looked at me

"you know I wouldn't have given her that job offer knowing how strong kaname is..."

"you knew...you knew she wouldn't be able to kill him"

"uh this is getting good" yori refilled her coffee cup

"let's just say you would be helping if you don't meddle in this...the story has just began let's be patient to get to the end its very interesting and not make our own conclusion though all your thoughts on the ending are welcome but there can be only one ending and that can never be changed"

"am out of here" I snapped my laptop close and went out the restaurant

"zero wait" yori jumped into steps behind me

"come visit me again next time" kaien shouted behind us.

"wait wait" she jumped in front of me forcing me to stop. She straightened and looked up to me she was just 2 inches taller than yuuki's 5 feet 5, and with her heels she stood just around my jaw.

"look zero he may be right! You know kaien and his mysteriousness I care for yuuki just as much as you do...so please"

"yori.. I don-"

"let's give yuuki a chance ok?" she looked up to me with those puppy dog eyes effect of her vampiric abilities or not they were working quite well

I gave a loud sigh

"al-right alright I'll give her a week when that's done am going after her" she smiled one of those of her heavenly smiles and I felt a whole weight lifted up my shoulder

"great then".

"oi! Wake up!" I heard a voice in my sleep

"oi!"

"shut up" I heard a female sleepy voice say

"oi! You're telling me to shut up?"

"would you stop you're rampage?" I heard the other voice say

"stop sleep talking and wake up"

"whose sleep talking now? Giant pig head"

"don't you dare insult- ...wake up!" at that I rose up staring at blonde

"would you shut the smurf up you blonde baboon?!"

"you call me a ba- oh that's it!"

My brows furrowed together...blonde baboon?

"who the hell are you" that earned me a smile

"oh I thought you'd never ask, prepare to be dazed. I am aidou from the one and only aidou clan, the genius, the Brian, And last but not the least, the most handsome vampire in all...well except kaname-Sama of course...and now you may kiss my hand" I stared at the hand stretched forth to me and traced it up to its connection up to the face of the owner..I stared at him a little dumbfounded he looked back at me and his stretched fort hand

"well aren't you going to kiss it?" I smiled at him

"welcome to the 21st century" I looked around me I was in a...room? More like a cell...it was small with no windows and no furnitures well except the brown couch I was on...guess he must be too generous to have rooms decorated for visitors

"why am I here?" I asked the blondie

"you see that's why am here too" I looked up to his face and noticed just how dark it was...the lightly lit room had the effect of making him look darker. He squatted and every amusement that was there 10seconds ago was gone like it was never there

"who are you and who do you work for?" I looked round the room, left right up down

"who me?" I asked pointing to myself

"no me" I gave a relived sigh

"ho! Good I thought you were talking to me" I looked back to his face and almost winced at the hardness

"ok I was just kidding" I started

"do you see me laughing?"

"well am actually bad at jokes" he stared at me and stood up

"I'll ask you one more time" he circled the couch

"who are you and who do you work for"

Well now was the time to keep my mind as blank as possible because I couldn't take chances of someone reading my mind and tracing me back home

"hi am yul am an assassin and I work for nobody...its nice to meet you" I spoke wholeheartedly as though I was a student been asked a question

"don't play with me you fool now tell me who the hell you really are and who you really work for" his voice was deadly and icy cold

"amazing you can make you voice go THAT cold? Wow that only happens for me when am being really pissed off" I said not at all affected by the menace in his voice

"well guess what human, am very pissed right now" his hand came up fast to my neck but not so fast I couldn't stop it, I palmed his wrist with both my hands palm facing each other

"hey! don't you know how to treat a lady?" he smirked

"you tried to murder kaname-Sama" he pulled his wrist from my hold

"well guess that makes me an assassin" I said looking as though I was thinking hard

"now who do you work for?"

"ahhh..."I thought really hard, careful to keep my thoughts in line

"oh I know!...nobody"

"oi!" I felt my legs go numb I looked down to my legs and saw the ice crawling at me

"uhhh an ice elemental"

"I am not a magician, I am a vampire, vampires do Not posses magic"

"ahhh...ok but could you keep your ice in control?" he turned abruptly

"that's it I am taking you to kaname-Sama"

"whose that?" I asked trying to remember

"you fool the pureblood king to be, that you tried to kill!" I stared at him faking the slowness in realising who kaname was. Suddenly my face lit up

"oh! That arrogant idiot! Kaname! Oh! Why didn't you say arrogant idiot before" I was about to stand up when I felt like stone, I was frozen and I felt like billions of tiny needles where penetrating my skin over and over again

I stared at the blondie with a dumbfounded face that masked the pain

"don't ever say that about kuran kaname-Sama do you hear me" he said between clenched teeth

"say what?" I felt my blood chill and I knew it was better not to annoy a vampire man, vampires had quick tempers...did they? well this one did

"alright alright fine he's an arrogant bastard..happy?"

He half dragged and half walked me with my hands chained behind me

"just do I have to get chained?"

"because I don't trust you now shut up"

We went up the stairs through the darkly lit corridor past many passageway rooms furniture anything you can find in a museum well except that big dinosaur you have in the museum in London and the elements sulphur ...yeah it goes on... We finally came up to double doors

The blondie went in without knocking making me grin, just like me, the grin wiped off my face as he Dragged me into the room

"kaname-Sama?" I looked round the room squinting my eyes

"why the hell don't you use something called a ... What's it called again...wait a minute I got...ah...a bulb?! This isn't the 18th century ...I bet even then they didn't use candles-"

I felt a slap to my cheek and saw lighting...gosh it stung so bad I wanted to rub it

"shut up" I looked up to see kaname

"quite the gentle man aren't you?" I spat in his face

"aidou leave us" in A flash the blondie was gone leaving me to the devil

"nice knives you have here" he raised one of my knives it reflected my face

"it has the properties of iron but its a stone a very unique and rare stone...Silverstone isn't it?"

I stared at him...I ran my tongue along my teeth absent-mindedly feeling if any had gone loose...his hair looked silky and soft he's eyes well I wouldn't know much about them other than they looked ...good with the slight tilt at the sides to them and the light brown...almost crimson...if not crimson eyes that could drown you, it was nice the way his hair hung around his face and down to his shoulder, a perfectly sized straight nose and I trespassed lower to his pink full lips I travelled lower to his broad shoulder, they were the perfect size...so broad I thought it would be heavy

"I hate to interrupt your observation of me but I haven't got all day" I moistened my lips not sure what happened to them

"yeah well what time is it?" I asked glancing around the white walls for a wall clock

"I had you brought here to ask you a few questions...so sit" I looked behind but saw no where to sit I looked to the ground

"you mean on the ground?"

"I ask the questions here now if you can't form your own chair then sit on the floor" I stared at him then at the ground then back to him the floor did look clean, sparkling if I should exaggerate but I'd stand

"so what do you want to ask that you don't already know" he took a moment to stare at the opposite wall

"who are you and whom do you work for" he examined my knife more. And man it felt like I was in a movie

"hi am yul and I work for no one, nice-"

"I already know that...who do you work for and who sent you for this job" he cut in smoothly, he locked gazes with me and my head spun as though I hadn't eaten for days only that this time I wasn't all hungry which was odd since I hadn't eaten since...well since I was kidnapped if I could say

"ahhh...how long was I out?" he stared at me longer

"sure enough your the assassin ... I expected someone more..."

"more what?" I rocked back and forth my hills

"more humanly"

"oh am very human" I added with a smile. In a flash he was in front of me...all I could see was hard and dark eyes, so much that it was a black hole, I couldn't breath...then I realised his Fingers where around my neck

"I said...who-do-you-work-for?"

"I told you no one!" I said between clenched teeth. I couldn't free myself from him well I might as well lift a mountain. I finally gave up knowing it was no use

"that's enough you have 2 days to come up with your answer"

"what answer?"

"aidou"

"hai" I heard on my left ear, startled I stared at the blondie wondering if I could ever get used to vampire. Once again he half dragged me and half walked me once again. I passed through familiar yet non familiar walls the hum of the walls where familiar I knew I had heard them before just not sure where. Once again I was faced by double doors just Not the one of before. He pushed me in

"well then you've got 2 days before ...you know what happens to those who threaten the life of a king" I didn't reply him as he shut the door. I heard no footsteps walk away I listened for three more minutes tempted to brush my hands on d the wall to feel if he was still there but I knew better than that...I wanted to keep my elemental a secret at least for now. I waited 5 more minutes and still no foot steps. I looked around the room..it was the room I was in earlier. I sighed wondering how the hell I had gotten caught. Damn 2 days for me to escape and to do that someone needed to get me a map, yeah where the hell was I going to get a map? I looked around the room longing to use my stone elemental.

One hour later I was having a staring a contest with the door, surely he would have locked it but I hadn't heard any bolting or any locking but the door did have a nob guess this was the kind of door that you could only open from the inside or outside but being on the outside would be stupid except if this was made mainly for prisoners, well right now I had just a few hours before you know who does what he wants with to me. I looked round the windowless room, and sighed once more, I laid back on my couch and stared at the ceiling...I cocked my head to the side then looked back to the door I sat up surely there must a Way To get out of here. I went to the door and crouched there was no hole, not even a not even a key hole, nothing, I looked around wondering how oxygen got into here what about rats at least the lived here somewhere?.

I flopped on the couch once more, there was nothing to even keep track of time.

"ugh...not now..." I felt the throbbing to my head...either I must be hungry or ..uh I didn't want to think about it...I didn't want to think of how long it would last

*growl* I patted my stomach..it took me a few seconds to know that wasn't my stomach...I stared into the eyes on an animal...a very large black Wolf

*thump thump thump* I could hear.

I stared at the snarling wolf ... And all I could think of was ...run!. Immediately I got on top my couch my head thumping my chest hurt...and this was all ...fear...I couldn't scream, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, all because there was a freaking snarling oversized wolf in the room, normally I wouldn't be scared but it was as though my body was acting on its own. My head my lungs hurt and I stared at the wolf coming closer and drawing its lips from its teeth and... ..I must have fainted.

"my lord"

"let it be seiren...its been a while since he had a meal...I have to admit she did Snell good, and it seems our doggy has taken an interest in her"

"but the information you intended to get, he's going to kill her"

"well then a pleasant meal he shall have" although I myself wanted to taste that neck of untouched human.

"yes my lord" I was left alone in my room with cup of blood in my hold. I swirled the cup and as usual longing for real blood...the blood of my sister

"a pity he doesn't like sharing..." and neither do I, I chuckled.

"hey baby how are you?"

"hi..am fine you?"

"am marvellous as always"

"so what's new?" the other end asked

"oh just got in another assassin...for kaname"

"oh really?"

"yeah but she won't last long...let's just say the family dog is after her"

"oh aidou that's...awful?...did you say dog?"

"yep I did...the kuran wolf, has been around for generations...and he will dispose of this assassin" my heart leaped yuuki was in so much danger that is if she was still alive

"..."

"yori?...are you alright? You are being quiet" I shivered

"no. Its nothing..am alright"

"come on I know you are not alright"

"ahhhh...I'll call you later, got to go bye" I hung up on him a million thoughts spinning in my head...I speed dialled a number

"hello?" he answered on the second ring..I was breathing heavily now

"yori?"

"ahhhh zero..T-T-Theres a problem"

"what's wrong?"

"its yuuki...she's going to be killed"

"how do you know this?"

"that doesn't matter we have to get to yuuki"

"alright I'll pick you up get ready".

"please we need her..."

"wakaba-san you will not have her she must be dead already"

"but my lord I smell no blood"

" its a special room, it is not a surprise you can't smell her blood...There's no need for you to know that much" yori wiped her forehead

"ok then...can we just see her?" under the intense gaze of the vampire yori bowed her head avoiding the eye contact"

"you will leave immediately after this"

She smiled relieved

"yes my lord thank you very much" he turned he gaze to zero

"kiryuu...you say this girl...you know her?"

"yes adopted sister"

"I see, the adopted vampire of the hunter isn't it?...a pity she had to die" he turned abruptly

"aidou take them to the girl...he should be done with her right now" by zero's side yori hiccuped afraid of what she was going to see

"he?.." zero asked

"I can't explain"

"yori I can't believe you knew this was going to happen and you let it" aidou started as they went down the corridor

Zero looked between the two

"you know him?" zero Said to yori

"know me?"he pushed the double doors open

"she would be my girlfriend if she gave me a chance" zero stopped in his tracks as yori walked into the room

"girlfriend?" he whispered

"oh my..." he heard and immediately turned his attention to yuuki. He walked into the room and found yuuki on the floor beside the couch.

Yori feel beside yuuki

"yuuki! Oh no..." she could see no marks or any blood

*groan..*

"..." everyone including aidou stared wide eyed at the girl on the floor..zero walked quickly and crouched beside yori and placed his fingers on yuuki's neck.

"..."

"There's a pulse"

"that is not possible" aidou said examining the girl...not so sure about his words any more

"yuuki?" yori called out hesitatingly shaking the girl

" would you shut the smurf up you pig headed-"

"yuuki!" yori shouted hugging the girl as though she hadn't seen her in a million years.

"zero she's alright! She's fine!"

"woah! What's the occasion?...my head hurts"

"yuuki!" yori shouted again

I slowly got up...feeling the dull ache in my head.

I looked around me to find yori and zero staring at me

"kaname-Sama she's alive"

I looked out the window, even with my calm façade a million thoughts ran through my mind

"bring her to me" I said, managing to find my voice

Well not much of an ending but hey tell me what you think about this

And pleeease review, kaname approves :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow 2 updates in a row~~ hope ya like iiiit ;) dun forget to review

"what the- let me go-aow my head"

"what are you doing aidou?"

"sorry babe you guyz have to leave..now"

"what we can't leave her here"

"kaname-sama's order" and that silenced her

"gosh where are you taking me?" I struggled with the ache in my head and him dragging me once again

"just shut up and follow me" I kicked him in the shin, and that made him loose hold of me, I elbowed him in his neck and he fell to his knee cursing. I hit him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. I made a run back the way I came finding a way out. And shoot even if I did get out of here they would trace me back to pork pit since they already know about zero and yori. Damn damn damn it all. But first things first I have got to get out of here. I brushed my hands of the wall, and man it felt so smooth, and the whispers it was so loud that it decreased my speed, my head hurt like crazy but I knew if I stopped lord knows what would be done to me...encounter with the big black scary wolf was enough...and then I thought about it how come I was still here when I was with a wolf-if it was a wolf considering its size, just a few minutes or hours ago. I broke contact with the wall not knowing the direction to go to, it was as though the wall had a command or a spell or something.

I stopped dead, stopped breathing,

*run* all my mind, everything in me said

*run* I don't know why. But I stood still as I stared back to the calm wolf. I felt the burning in my lungs but I couldn't take in any breath. Time stopped as we stared back at each other. My head hurt my lungs my eyes. I felt closer to the wolf, closer and closer. My legs moved on its own, its like I was possessed. My hands reached out to the wolf. It turned around and ran. I chased after it. I chased after it with all I'd got, not caring where it was leading me. My mind screamed to run in the opposite direction, but I couldn't stop myself. The wolf stopped so did I, I turned to stare at me. My breathing was heavy but I didn't notice.

In front of me was a double door, it was very familiar. I'd come in here before, I was here before. I walked to the door, and stopped in front of it. I looked down to the wolf, who looked right back at me, watching, Not expecting.

I placed my hands on the door, hesitant to open the door. The door opened itself, startling me. I stepped back as the door creaked wide open. I entered the dark room, the wolf tailing behind me, the candles lit up, causing me to jump. I turned round the room trying to take in everything, there were couches, and books, I took the book that was on the couch and read the title. Sleeping beauty. I opened the book. Pictures.

They looked so familiar, I felt as though I was drowning like I was remembering something...but I lost it, before I could grasp it. I stared at the book waiting to see if anything would come up again.

What a strange place, everything looked so familiar as though I'd been here before. I dropped the book. I looked round the room once more and found a sheathed sword on the wall, gold hilt with sparkling jewels. I took the sword from its hold on the wall. The wolf nuzzled my calf, I bent to the wolf.

"you are quite gentle aren't you?" I was confused as to why the wolf was being gentle when a few minutes ago he was about to eat me

*eat me* I heard in my head. I ignored it. But there was another feeling I couldn't understand, I wanted it out, I wanted something out, I wanted to release something. I reached out to touch the wolf neck, and it felt like electricity, but I didn't let go, I placed both hands in his warm and hairy neck wanting so badly to cuddle up with the wolf. My mind screamed to get out of here. But curiousity got the better of me

*bam!*

I took in a startled breath as the door closed behind a dark figure. The wolf ran away, I felt the need to run after it, it went to the side of the dark figure. My heart started to thump badly, I took a step backward tightening my grip on the sword. the next I knew I was staring at crimson eyes. It was crimson, not brown, it was hard to notice.

"you.." I started, realising who it was.

"kaname..." he eyes narrowed

"who are you really?" he asked

"haven't we been through this?...am an assassin..."

"I don't care about your profession...who are you?" he was too close for me to draw my sword on. my eyes flickered to his lips and Back to his eyes and smiled

"The name is yul.." he stepped back eyes still on me

"yul who?"

"that's non of your concern" I Stared at his hidden neck.

*growl...* I looked back to the wolf

"is that a wolf?" I asked staring at the big black wolf

"its mixed breed...to put it short"

I stared at the wolf

"its a vampire isn't it?"

"smart you are" he chuckled and I turned my attention back to him

"why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked very curious

"why did you try killing me when you knew you couldn't?" I shrugged

"curiousity, challenge...but mostly curiousity...its going to kill me someday...if not today" I muttered

"curiousity..." he gave a deep throaty chuckle

I unsheathed the sword in my hand..."well if you are not going to kill me I think I'll leave cause I have no intensions of dying yet" I have yet to find out who I am

"and why is that" he narrowed his eyes slightly on me

"the hell its non of your business"

"the wolf..." I looked to the wolf who laid on the floor as he spoke

"the Wolf is a killer by nature and is very friendly by nature, they are very spontaneous"

"why are you telling me all this?" I stepped back as he got closer

"this wolf was in your room...why didn't he kill you?"

"why do you ask me ask the wolf"

"the wolf can't kill you...that's why I need to know who you are"

"well then guess today isn't your lucky day" I slashed with my sword aiming for his ribs, damn my knives where so much better

"you don't want to do this" I threw the knife at him and made knives with my ice magic. The sword was a diversion. The sword flew back at me. It was unexpected so I dodged it narrowly. I threw the knives at him non stop. He made no move at all as they melted at his feet. I felt myself weaken, using my elementals always weakened me. my head throbbed, and I wobbled slightly

"I have no intention of letting you go yul-san" I gave him an expressionless face not sure what my reaction should be

"and I have no intention of stayi-" I stared at the lonenly picture on the table at the side of the chair

I walked up to the picture and reached out to pick it up. It was covered with dust, I cleaned it up with my hand.

My head became a black hole as all my thoughts were zapped into it leaving my head blank, except the dull ache that had settled on my head. I stared at myself. A mirror. It wasn't a throat closed. I heard the erratic sound of breathing, felt something rise up to my mouth, bile, the dull ache expanded around my head, I saw the blurry picture, I saw the blurry image of the floor coming closer and closer, I felt a pair of arm as I entered the black abyss.

I laid her on my bathroom floor. I took a while to study her face, her mouth. Was a bit out of proportion, I noticed the mask, it was the effect of the mask. I peeled off the thin almost unnoticeable mask on her face, I stared at the more defined heart shaped face, smooth almost pale skin, Red full lips that would shame my red rose, long, curved black lashes, a small straight nose. I opened her eyes and took out the contact revealing a light brown set of eyes. I sighed and took her full hair into my , very silky and soft, I stared at the darkly coloured roots.

I turned on the tap, and washed the hair watching as the blonde colour wash off her hair and down into the drainage.

For a moment I thought of her, my little sister, if she was here...would she be as beautiful as this, I stroked her cheek thinking of how my sister's was just as smooth as this woman I remembered her vividly as if it was just yesterday. They looked so similar, but this person was much too strong to be her, much to smart to be her, much too world knowing to be her.

I broke out my thoughts as the pain in my chest increased.

I dried her hair remembering just how soft hers was, remembering how she loved me brushing her hair, those moment, those very cherished moments, and now I've lost her.

I laid her on my bed.

The wolf went beside the bed to sniff her out

"she has a similar sent to her right?"

*growl*

I stared at the Wolf

"you didn't kill her because she looked at lot like her huh?"

The wolf wimpered and laid his head down on its forelimbs

"why aren't you talking?" I poured wine into a glass cup

"because I have nothing to say.." the wolf replied thickly

I took a sip of the wine and droped it on the table

"everything would have been so much different with her here" I glanced at the figure stirring on the bed.

" hai... I miss her, I miss her touch, her very tiny fingers that held to my fur in her toddling days"

*sob*

the wolf raised its head to me. I stood up and walked to the bed, wine in my hand. She looked so calm, I watched as her chest rose and fell. Her hair spilled all over my pillow, her hands placed carelessy beside her head, just like her to not know what was going on around her. I felt my eyes burn red. A sigh, almost a sob escape her lips. I swallowed hard, the lump still in my throat

"kaname?" I stared at the neck of the woman then the blurry image of the wolf, I took in a deep breath and blinked, once twice, taking controll of myself

"you need to take blood soon...its been more than a decade since you did" I turned to stare at the woman

"yes it been more than a decade since I lost them...since I lost her"

*sob*.

"she must be having an unpleasant dream..." the wolf said

I placed a finger on her head. I couldn't see anything.

"that is odd?"

"There's a spell protecting her thoughts"

"well that explains why I could't read her mind" the wolf growled

"I know she's not a witch" the wolf said

"no she's not...There's been a spell cast on her...why?...protect her from what?"

I placed my finger on her forehead...her mind was foggy. I pressed more but everything went blank

"she has no memories...she has been erased of her...memories" the room was silent. The wolf stared intentely at her, no doubts having the same thoughts as me

*knock knock*

"come in" I took a gulp of wine while I stood up from the bed.

"my lord.." he smiled

"ichijou...no need for formalities...it been long...I take it you bring me good news? Or maybe I should say...bad news?"

"kaname...we found him"

I grunted as I placed the cup on the table

"can't hide for long" beside me the wolf growled and snarled

"who is the girl?"

"my assassin"

"why do you have her in your room? From what I've heard you dispatch of them immediately."

"let's just say I have some investigation to do"

"ahh alright well then I'll leave you to your investigations" he started backing away

"ichijou...arigatou gozaimasu" he smiled

"for you kaname...anything" he winked

looks like you won't be staying in hiding any longer...I will put you out of your . Even the name sounded evil and bitter to the mouth.

However that didn't bother me at all. What bothered me right now was the woman in my bed.

I think I kinda liked this chapter but its not the best so far chapter one has been the longest chapter but...so what do you think of the story so far?

REVIEW! Pwetty please? And chapter 4 is in progress :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyz got chapter 4. Once again I apologise for spelling mistakes, am trying my best to remove them. Thank you all sooo so much for your lovely reviews. I got this idea from the novel its actually a series spiders bite by Jennifer Estep there are currently eight books in the series and am on my fifth book the book is really good. Once again arigatou for your lovely reviews its means so much me. Happy reading :)

"we have to hurry"

"mama we can't- we have to go back, we have to go get-"

"hush baby you'll be safe soon" the child hurried to catch up with her mothers fast pace

"where are we" the child stared up to the back of the brunette's head no being able to see her face. The older woman gathered up her skirts and walked faster as the walls got narrow and narrower, the walls where pushing in on me until I thought I couldn't breath any more. I can't breathe. Air. I needed air

I jumped awake on my bed my mouth open in a silent scream, five, ten...fifteen seconds passed before I sucked in a huge breath, and started to pant. A dream, just a dream. More like a nightmare. I touched my head willing the pain to go away.

I looked around my surroundings. Well not much to see, considering there where only candles. I tried not to roll my eyes. What were these people doing with candles when you could just use a bulb.

I stared into the darkness making it form images. I stared at the image of a dogs eye. I sighed. I looked around the room again, it was like those in those dark movies, where the witches would perform rituals, or where the kidnapped girl would Get caught in a maze trying to find her way out but scared there were things lurking in every dark corner. Then my eyes drawn back to the darkness again, the image of the dogs eyes still there. I tensed as the eye vanished then reappeared. A blink it was a blink. I stared at the wolf as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, then I bolted, for the door, where ever that was. But everything in me told me to run, but the weird part was that I wasn't scared at all. Ok I wasn't scared so why the hell were my feet running?. I stopped in my tracks and looked back to the wolf, ignoring the nagging in my head to run.

We stared at each other. I raised an eyebrow at the wolf. Well if it wanted me dead it would have killed me while I slept or chased after me. I tried not to bang my head on the wall at my foolishness.

"so..." i started conversationally with the Wolf

"are you going to tell me where the switch is for a start?"

The wolf stared at me.

"well?...no?...ok" I went back to the bed and sat on it. All the while Staring warily at the wolf who just laid there watching an idiot run half way round the room, meet her senses and come back to sit on the bed, freaking comedy show. Well I was always half crazed when I woke up, silly brain was just too slow to work.

The wolf got up. Circled a spot as if chasing its tail and then puff the lights came on. startled I stared at the chandelier,

"or you could use that"

I looked down at the wolf. My eyes narrowed a little. I cocked to my head to the side.

"deja vu". The wolf turned to stare at me and growled

"I have meet you before, but where?" I shrugged thinking it was stupid to think I've met a wolf before.

I placed my leg on the soft floor and listened to the vibrations...it whispered of it knowledge, centuries old, it calm and authority, a little bit of blood, but it was calm even it still screamed of...hurt?, it was soothing to say the least, it also whispered of loss and fear, which was just unnerving, since I didn't quite understand the stone. Earlier I'd felt the stone locked as if someone had locked the mind of the stones. But now I could read it but not quite understand it.

I was one of the rarest elemental that didn't possess one but two elementals. Elementals where magicians who could create control and manipulate the elements, stone, Ice, fire and air. In my case I possessed the ice and stone elements. There were other little elementals like electricity, metals and so on but these elementals well most of them where not as strong as the four main elementals I brushed the feeling off and looked at my surroundings

The room was quite rich and huge, a large canopied bed was placed at one end of the room which was very soft and filled with colourful and soft blankets

The room had a Victorian couch it was quite colourful though, with the silver top and deep red seat. there was a silver and gold curtain upon one large window. The rug in the floor was soft with silver and brown colours thrown here and there. There was a mahogany table on one corner with chess placed on it, I smiled at that. The walls were adorned in a cream coloured paint. Everywhere was very neat. Very neat.

I got to my feet once more relishing in the softness of the rug. The wolf grunted, I ignored it and walked to the dark brown door, I turned the knob and went out of the room with the wolf in front of me. I was planning to look out for any weapons but it wouldn't hurt to follow a wolf right?. I followed the Wolf on my bare feet.

To say I felt lost was an understatement one moment I was tailing a big black mysterious wolf the next minute I was standing alone in the hallway.

I placed my hand in where my pockets would be, then noticed that my clothes had been changed to a blue flowing gown. Hmm that explains the restrictions in my walking.

I walked into one room.

"we've been waiting for you yuuki-san?"

I laid my eyes on kaname's cold face and almost winced...almost, I dragged my gaze to zero, then yori who were standing in front of kaname

"your friends do not want to leave without you..and its quite a stupid way to try to get an assassin back" sloppy sloppy of me to get caught and to drag yori and zero to this

"yes well we wouldn't be doing any good if we sneak in to try get yuuki" kaname chuckled at zero's remark

"clever" zero sipped something out of a cup and at my guess it was coffee. Never tired of the drink, although he didn't admit it, it made him similar to ojiisan since he too was addicted to caffeine

"so you are letting me go?" I raised a brow

He swirled the drink in his cup. wine at my guess.

"on one condition" he finally said.

I shifted my leg to one side, I examined him really well. Dark shade of brown long hair that begged for a woman to brush her hands through just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Dark crimson eyes that were slightly tilted at the side, a straight nose, the perfect set of pink full lips, smooth pale skin, the broad chest, the dark shirt making him look darker and more mysterious, hmmm tempting. His stance and aura filled with power and authority, this would intimidate any man or woman. But I wasn't any man or woman. I was yuuki, the assassin well known as the spider because of my patience.

"well then it was nice knowing you kaname got to go now, come on zero, yori-"

"you are quite the funny one" the door closed behind me with a loud thud, startling me and making goose bumps ride up my arms

I smiled, but it was in grimace

"what now?" I said

"you seem to have forgotten the part where I said on one condition" he stared me over the brim of the cup as he sipped from his cup. I stared hard at him

"what is the condition?".

"you kill someone for me"

"what happened to the big bad kaname?" I gave an almost smile

"let's just say he's going on vacation". I considered his condition, wanting so badly to torment him. I gave up trying not to

"what if I say no?" he pushed away from the walk and in a blink I was staring at crimson eyes

"then it will be my pleasure to keep you here". My head ached from that. Why?. Hell I don't know. involuntarily I stepped forward, making us just breath away from touching lips I smelled his cologne. I've always had a thing for guys cologne but this? This was rich. For a moment I forgot what I was going to say, almost drowning in those dark orbs in his eyes.

"consider it done." he straightened to his full height of 6 foot 3 leaving me angling my head to see his full face, because right now at about 5 foot 7 he was towering over me. He turned his back to me allowing me full view of his broad back.

"his name is rido"

"kuran rido" I blurted out bitterly. He stopped in his tracks to look at me

"how do you him?" I raised a brow not sure of my answer, I decided to go for honest

"I don't know who that is and have never heard of him"

"but you just called his full name" yori said aloud

"big deal. I don't know him" kaname stared at me a while longer

"very odd for someone who couldn't remember my name" I rolled my eyes

"ri-do, Ka-na-me let's face it your name is just longer and harder"

"I wonder how you are so forgetful and yet haven't gotten killed in your job yet" I shrugged, seeing the amusement in his eyes

"I have my ways...so tell me about this guy"

"I'll send you a file about him" he waved his hands

"aidou give her back her clothes and show them the way out"

"and my knives?"

"what the lady says..." with that he disappeared into thin air

I looked over to my two best friends

Zero stared at me over the brim of his cup

"hey how you doing?"

"let's go"

"am sorry aidou but I just can't be with you"

"its alright, but whoever gets you, is one hell of a lucky guy" he brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand.

I managed to Drag seconds from exploding zero away from the scene to the car and into the drivers seat.

I entered the passengers seat

"you know...this wouldn't have happened if you just asked yori out"

He stared out the window

"she has waited for long, she can't keep waiting, other guys are sure to come pick her up"

"did I say I hate it when you are right"

I smiled

"I know" I hit in the arm

"she loves you, you love her, I thought you were good in maths and chemistry."

*thud* the door the car opened and closed

"so what are you guys talking about?"

"nothing much just about feelings" feelings? wow looks like I was turning soft and sentimental, and that would only make me sloppy sloppy sloppy, which wasn't good at all

"well then off we go"

"by the way thanks for sticking out for me"

"don't mention it" zero said

"what's family for" yori finished

I smiled. Even with my past I still had the best family

"you are hundred percent sure this plan is going to work kaname?"

"you doubt my plans?

"am just saying, she may not be her, you are just missing her that's all and you are taking it on some innocent girl"

"I own her for trying to kill me and letting her go" that is all I held onto

"well then I'll leave you now, I think I'll follow the girl, you are not the only one that likes unravelling secrets" I grunted

"suit yourself".

The bed still smelt of her. My throat burned, it was hotter than swallowing hot lava. My fault for making her lie on my bed

"yuuki" it was no coincidence that they had the same name, the same face, the same hair, and almost the same smell, her was just tinted with a little bit of darkness. But I loved it. I still loved it. It was no use denying it. She was alive. I buried my head in the pillow inhaling, her sweet yet dark scent, my heartbeat reluctant to return to normal, thinking about the one dark night that I'd lost everything, all because of one man. Because of his thirst for power.

It had to be her. There could be no mistake. I should have just bitten her, patience was one thing I had and one thing I also despised. But I had no choice but to wait. What if she wasn't the one. She had to be. The memory loss, the magic, everything.

*ding dong*

"hey ojiisan"

"yuuki~!" once again I was faced with my nearly flying foster father. I step back and he was face down on the floor

"missed me that much?"

"well" he said getting of the floor

"if this is what it feels like to let you go for just a few days then I am not letting you get married" I chuckled

"I wasn't planning on that anyway" I muttered

"sure you weren't you were all over the guy last night" yori called out.

"I was?..I mean I wasn't...which guy anyway"

Yori poked her head from the kitchen door

"the name of the guy running through, or should I say screaming in your mind" she poked her head back into the kitchen. If it wasn't for the people in the restaurant I would have sliced yori's tongue out with one of my Silverstone knives, grill it and served it to her as a tongue-burger.

I followed ojiisan to the kitchen

"so what did I miss?" I said picking up my apron

"we'll get you settled on that later...help me out...serve this to table number 2". the restaurant was quite busy with everyone running in for breakfast. Well it wouldn't be long before we started making take outs for the afternoon rush.

I slipped into a chair, giving a loud sigh as the people reduced to just the people rounding up their meals. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten yet. It was 9:15, already. I went back to the kitchen preparing to make food for myself. First I took out the garbage. I went out through the back door. And down the alley. I opened the dumbster ready to throw the garbage in, but I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye. I didn't act like I noticed it. I threw in the garbage and closed the dumbster with a loud thud not at all caring for it. I turned to go back to the restaurant. There, right in front of me. I stared as the feeling of deja vu washed over me

"followed me didn't you?" I stared at the Wolf, surprised I was confronted by a Wolf not a person, but I didn't care to show that. The wolf stared back at me as if I hadn't said anything.

"you know... No normal person would believe you a dog or a Wolf... And if you are seen then you will be hunted down and taken straight to the lab".

"..." the wolf stared right back at me not moving a muscle, if I wasn't familiar with the wolf I would have thought it a statue.

"are we playing statue?". Since I wasn't getting any answer, I proceeded to walk back to the restaurant. I walked past it. I walked in silence, with the wolf behind me

I stopped and it stopped. I continued my walk so did it. I stopped again so did it. I tried not to roll my eyes at this little game we were playing. I started walking again then whirled around. However I saw the Wolf was facing the opposite direction, in the same position as earlier as if it hadn't moved. I turned to walk again so did it. I stopped and turned to the wolf playing statue again. I walked up to it and stood in front of it

"he sent you didn't he?... Now you go back and tell him I can handle my business" the Wolf stared at me as if saying, 'how the hell should I do that when I can't speak'

"I'll give you a note, then you return to your damned master," I would have sworn that the wolf's eyes were filled with amusement.

"woah! what the-!"

"its just a wolf ojiisan" I ignored at the nearly crying ojiisan

"j-j-j-just a wolf?" he held his hand over his chest

"no normal person would walk around with a wolf" I walked past my dad looking for a pen and paper

"I thought we both agreed that I wasn't normal". I scribbled down a few words not bothering about the ways around writing a letter, what the hell do I care about formalities and address.

I folded it and put a rope through and over the wolf's neck

"what's that?" yori asked

"it seems our 'highness' doesn't trust me with his job, so am telling him to get the hell out of my way". Yori nodded her head. When I was done tying the rope I said to the wolf

"now off you go" the wolf just stared right back at me. I waved my hand in a 'go' manner

"go.." I drawled. I hit my forehead and grinded my teeth as the wolf kept Staring at me. I counted to ten. I smiled at the wolf

"aren't you the most intelligent creature I've ever seen?" my smile was sweet but even a mad person would notice the sarcasm dripping all over my word like slime slipping through my fingers. The wolf dragged its lips from its teeth bringing out its tongue, and I swear he WAS laughing at me. I took a frying pan and hit the wolf's head, not able to contain my frustration, to my surprise the the pan shattered.

"aww that was my favourite pan" ojiisan started crying, trying his best to put the pieces together. The wolf leaped at me making me land on the floor. I raised my hands for cover, stupid of me to anger a Wolf. I stared at the wolf in confusion as it started licking my cheek. it moved down to my neck, not allowing me to contain my giggles on the kitchen floor.

"so yori and zero told me about their version why don't you tell me yours". I told him everything I could remember, how I was caught,imprisoned, and placed on a condition for me to leave.

"hmm...kuran rido. That's quite a coincidence since, an assignment just came in for kuran rido."

"so where's the file?"

"zero will be bringing that in later on, assignment is from a friend of mine I just ringed him so he will be meeting us in person this evening"

"a friend?" I considered it, I rarely saw kaien ojiisan with friends but that doesn't mean he doesn't have. He is the living legend vampire hunter.

"all right so what do you know about this kuran rido?"

"well right now he is building a club, a night club filled with vampires and humans for the taking. He was once imprisoned in the vampire council, but he escaped and he hasn't resurfaced up until now."

"why wad he imprisoned?"

"something to do with the kuran family, some little war happened, rido betrayed the family, seeing he comes from the royal and most powerful kuran family he had to be kept in check, let's just say, you don't want to face a crazed kuran vampire." I stared at the hard face of my ojiisan, I couldn't read his face at all. Though he looked this cold, we might have been talking about the weather, with his light tone.

"orders are in!" yori called out

"in a second" I called out back

"that's my que" I stood up from the table getting ready to prepare the take outs

Hmm quite the guy. Over thirty thousands years old. Well from his picture he looked like he was in his late twenties, almost the same features with kaname but his eyes...the first thing I noticed when I saw his pictures were his eyes. Oh not now my head throbbed. My eyes hurt. I forced the throbbing to the back of my mind.

*growl...* I looked at the wolf just as the door bell chimed I looked up to the young man that came through, then looked back to the wolf and it was gone. I smiled the wolf was a vampire indeed.

He sat at the closest table to the register. I stood up to take his order

"good evening" I managed in a light voice as he settled into his chair.

"here is the menu and I'll be back in a minute to take your order" he looked up to me making me notice his blue eyes, for a second they sparked red. It was either he was a vampire or a fire elemental, but most probably he was a vampire since I couldn't feel any magic leaking off him. Most elementals tended to leak magic in drops like little drops of water.

"there will be no need for that" he was what you'd call handsome but that didn't stir me, well I hadn't meant anyone who did. Kaname. His name crossed my mind, kaname was extraordinary and just so mysterious, the side of my lips lifted in a slight smile as I remembered his dark figure, but then I caught myself and shaked the thought off.

I smiled

"I beg your pardon?" he took a good look at me.

"just get me some cola and tell your master that someone's here to see him" so he was the friend?. I placed my pad and pen in my apron pocket, and placed my thumb finger in my black skinny Jean pocket.

"sure your name please"

"just tell him, sai".

"right away" I whirled around.

"hey ojiisan" I called out in the kitchen placing cola in a cup

"sai is here to see you"

"oh!" he cleaned his hands with a dish towel

"that's the man will be meeting"

"hmph seems quite young to be your friend, looks like someone's lacking friends" despite the fact that my foster dad was about seventy years old, he looked more like a man in his late thirties, he was the healthy man even though he runned a high calorie restaurant. I held the cup in my hand pulling my ice magic into my hands and making ice cubes in the cup. That's done

"here you go...if There's anything you need I be right behind the register" just like that I sat behind the register.

"yuuki-Chan do me the favour of getting me a drink?" I glanced at my foster dad

"sure thing" I got him his usual drink, coffee. I took my place behind the register. By now everyone where rounding up and paying and ready to go.

There was finally just 2 coupled sitting at the corner of the restaurant and then sai and ojiisan who were just constantly talking, but their tone where too light for them to be speaking anything about the job.

*growl*

"want something to eat? I am a good cook" I raised an eyebrow at the wolf who nodded as if saying yes

"wait... Do you understand ... Me?" once again the wolf nodded. I chuckled

"full of surprises aren't you?" I rubbed his fur which was surprisingly warm

"and always warm..." I wonder if he would that warm, I smiled at the thought, then frowned.

"I...I'll get you your meat"

"so tell me want it boiled fried grill or any spices you'd like" he wolf just stared at me. I shrugged

"or...I could just give you raw...you are a wild animal, and the vampire thing just.." he wolf stared back at me

"I'll just get it."

The last customer left the shop

"well then gather around" ojiisan called out

"where's yori?" he asked

"just went over to the supermarket, she'll be back in a minute" I sat on a chair and as if on que the bell chimed and yori walked in she wasn't alone, behind her was zero.

"just in time join us" yori dropped her bags in the kitchen and carried a chair to join us at the table. Zero filled his cup with coffee

"so zero, yori yuuki meet my friend sai Hiroshi, although he doesn't look it he's actually five hundred and fifteen years old. He is here because of a little problem with kuran rido"

I glanced at him, handsome, tall, broad, effect of being a vampire, you rarely saw an ugly vampire well except the human turned vampires, and still those had exceptions, zero too was a human turned vampire and he didn't look any different from a normal vampire. Although with my little knowledge of vampires I knew there were extraordinary vampires known as the pureblooded vampires. The were the strongest in all of the vampire race, the underworld. Just as the were the most powerful they were the rarest around. The kurans were the royal family and now there was kuran kaname whom I was assigned to kill but I got caught and to get off the hook I had to kill someone for him or I get dead instead, I could do that. But that doesn't mean. I was giving up on him, one way or another he was going to die even though he already has my identity, which was going to be harder since his wolf was tailing me.

"so sai meet yuuki, yori and zero"

The vampire spared a glance at us although his eyes lingered on me

"zero...kiryuu zero the vampire hunter isn't it?" zero nodded sipping his coffee

"hunting one of your kind, how ironic"

His blue eyes went back to yori

"sayori from the wakaba clan I cannot forget the wakaba clan, one of the most powerful noble vampires" and once again his eyes lingered on me

"am afraid I don't know who you are, but what I tell what unsettles me most is that you are quite unreadable care to explain?"

This wasn't the first time I was faced with a vampire who couldn't read me when he pried into my head.

"guess its a little assassin thing ?" I looked to my handler

"well then sai please tell us why you are here?"

"kuran rido is planning to open a club north of here a few miles from here, a night club, and this night club will be filled with girls, mostly little girls, human girls and vampires it doesn't matter, the younger they are the richer their blood is older they are the more sexually appealing they are...to some extent that is for the humans. But this place will be like a vampire zone which is not good for us. Most of our women are fallen victims of this as they may be commanded to be the women in that club, and as you know it once a purebloods command is given, there's no going back."

"so your king, kuran kaname...has nothing to do about this?" he took a sip of his cola.

"very few people if at all know about this and even if they do they don't want to get in the way of a pureblood, kuran kaname will do something about this am sure of but I still cannot sit still and watch my fiancée in the hands of a wretched and dirty vampire like rido"

"so your fiancée is in the hands of kuran rido as we speak?" I watched him but I couldn't read him. Well too bad kaname also wanted me to take care of this job too

"all right we'll make a rescue for your fiancée and every other victim there" zero cleared his throat, making us all look in his direction

"so yuuki you are saying you want to go after this kuran rido and come back out alive?." I shrugged

"yes"

"well then its settled" ojiisan said

"I am willing to pay any sum of money you want" I snorted

"is it just me or is that all ye vampires are arrogant by nature" I eyed him

"guess so" amusement danced in his eyes.

"well then you talk that out with my handler"

"yuuki are crazy? We already decided that these purebloods are just too deadly for you to handle, more so as they take bullets like skin hungering for vitamin D." I chuckled

"yuuki.."

"zero zero zero I am going for the kill this time, I already learned my lesson"

We talked and talked and seeing that I would hold my ground no matter what zero and yori finally agreed and ojiisan was for once being the mysterious one. But this time although my curiosity kicked in I had to let it go for today because I was freggin tired

longest chapter so fa, because couldn't find a good end! haha! and heck! Kaname let yuuki go? Wow, so there's gonna be a little twist and confusion hell I may even confuse myself. However I have a destined end which I plan to reach. I won't tell y'all what it is hehe. Let me just say that I'm excited to write this story that I sometimes go so fast that the scenes seem to just pass like something that's not important, but I do try to go back and make the scenes slow and detailed. I have no idea about Japan I mean the places that's why I go like south or north of here or ``does this address even exist?`` lol but kaname's address would be kind of secret of course because he's in a remote place you know. But I really hope to work on detailed explanations of things but careful not to go too deep as I don't usually like it when authors go into deep details that they'd spend lines writing on it especially when they repeat it over and over again. Anyhow am cutting this short now because I don't like authors note too. Let me just add that I am in love with chapter five, hehe kaname and yuuki, oh yeah haha but I will try not to make it go too fast hehe. But

~~ReViEw pls~~ **puppy dog eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so loving my reviews hehehe thank you all sooo much I had soo much fun writing this chapter, the best so far, well until I ran out of ideas hehe. But I still love it. I have been waiting for kaname and yuuki moments like forever, sometimes I just feel like skipping the obstacles and getting to what happens at the end. But no I won't give you that hehe. Happy reading people.

"hold onto this baby, hold onto and never misplace it ok?" I stretched to see the woman in front of me but the more I went higher the more blurry she became

"yes mama, is oniisama coming?" I stared at the necklace of a ring around my neck

"now listen up, you are going to run up the mountains into the forest, you keep running, don't stop alright? Niisan will be right behind you hmm?" I fingered the necklace

"what's the name of the game mama?" I could only see the sad smile of the woman as she started bleeding

"is tag baby, tag-"

crack crack.

I looked around me, although it was dark it didn't affect me

"what's that sound mama?" I looked back to my mama a little frightened

"I smell otousan's blood...mama why are you bleeding?" the ground, it was covered with blood, the walls were shaking, I couldn't find niisan, dad's blood filled my nose

"mama?..." there came no reply

"mama?" the walks shook vigorously

"okasan!".

I woke up a scream on my tongue but I swallowed it back and blinked several times. My room coming into focus. I looked at the time and it was two in the morning. I got up from my bed and took out a box from the drawer. I opened the box and took out the necklace, the dream I'd just had was a blurry one, it has always been blurry if at all i remembered anything when I woke up, I only remembered fragrant of memories when I remembered.

I stared at the necklace, I slipped the ring out of the silver necklace. I slide the ring into my index finger and it fit perfectly, I turned it to look at the design embedded on the ring, not at all caring for the jewels glittering all over it. A circle with eight thin rays shooting out from it, the image of a spider, the image for patience, at the other side was the image of a snowflake, symbol for what I didn't know but I was sure it had something to do with my ice magic. Families have symbols for identifying themselves it is called rune, and I was guessing the either the snowflake or the spider was my rune, however I already picked out the spider as my rune, one of them was my rune and the other was my families rune . I'd lost my memories when I was little the cause? Never known and all I had was this...what it was I didn't know but I held onto it, one day I was going to dig out who I was and how I'd lost my memories.

The whispers in my head got harsher, I cocked my head to one side, the walls, they were disturbed, the whispers grew harsher and harsher that I gritted my teeth, someone was in here. I got up from my bed, taking the Silverstone under my pillow and sure enough someone or something walked in.

"damn! Double damn! How the hell did you get in here?" I looked into the dark eyes of the wolf

*snarl*

I got ontop bed.

*snarl*

the wolf just kept snarling

"easy doggie" if possible the wolf snarled even more making it mouth and nose and ears twitch. I took my ring off my fingers trying to keep it safe because a wrestle with a wolf would probably make me lose the ring. The ring fell

the ring rolled and rolled on the floor and stopped right in front of the wolf.

For a moment everywhere was silent, the wolf and I stared at the ring, then back at each other

"surely you don't eat rings right?" I tried to be light but the wolf must have sensed my panic because he backed up a step

"good boy" I tried a smile, he took another step back, then another. I frowned wondering what was wrong with the wolf. In a blink the wolf ran forward snatched the ring between his teeth and ran to the living room

"hey!" I chased the wolf round the living room, heck he was so fast that one second I was chasing it the next it was chasing me

"give it back" we finally came to a halt. I looked at the ring between the teeth of the wolf, a bit relieved it hadn't swallowed it

"give me my ring now! Damn wolf" the wolf took a step back, then another, then another before it hit me what it was going to do but it was too late, it jumped off breaking the window, immediately another layer of window came along, a harder one although it was a mystery how a Wolf could break into such glass as it was just a bunch of flowers, vampires never cease to amaze me. the room was customized

"damn!" I felt my whole world go blurry before it came into view again" I went back to the room dailed a number, my ride would be here in twenty minuets, giving me time to brush, have my bath, pick out my black jeans and black shirt, all the while cursing the wolf

I went into the kitchen, made myself a quick sandwich and ate while I went over to a cupboard, picked out a cup and clicked my tongue three times. The cupboard opened out and a whole shelf popped out, revealing different kinds of weapons, I picked out the Silverstone knives. Two strapped up my thigh, one at my lower back, and two up my sleeves. I couldn't go to that house unprepared. I took out a disposable cell phone and tucked it into my Jean pocket. I left the kitchen, the cupboard closing automatically. I picked out the address in the file for kuran kaname and memorized it, once again thinking how the hell that address came to existence.

My drive took two hours. For a second I wondered how I was going to get back if I told the cab to leave so I told him to stay. I looked at my surroundings, we were up in the mountains, in a well hidden forest, everywhere was so quiet except the whispers of the wind. At least this I'd be entering from the front door not the door to the basement.

I had the thought of picking the lock but decided against it, I wanted my presence known. How odd that I'd tried to kill this pureblood but he hadn't topped his guard.

I knocked harder again then the door opened, I waited awhile for someone to stick out their head or something.

Silence

I frowned and went in, the door closing behind me and the candles lit up, one after the other leading down a hallway, I palmed my Silverstone knives although there was use, but there was no harm in being extra cautious.

I walked down the hallway, following the path of the candles lit up as if leading me, I felt as though I was walking for ever through the stairs then down the hallways everywhere so silent finally the candles stopped litting up and I looked to the double doors on my right.

I didn't care to look at the design I pushed the double doors open. The light in here was bright, the light was on, I looked up to the huge chandelier in the middle of the room.

"what's a human doing here at this hour?" I looked at my target on the couch, an open book in his hands and legs crossed at the ankle.

Staring at the figure just made my stomach kick and settle uncomfortable, like my nerve ending were being licked or I had butterflies in my stomach just buzzing around.

"you have something that belongs to me kaname, and I want it back."

He didn't look up to me

"tell me why you prefer knives to gun?"

"I didn't come here for that, your wolf has my ring and I want it back". At this he closed his book not bothering to put something in the middle to know where he was. He stood up, the doors closed behind me, with a soft thud, my hold on my knives hardened. He walked up to me and stood a few feet in front of me.

"this?" I looked down to his closed fist, as it opened revealing a silver ring and jewels glittering all over it.

"yes" I looked up to him

"your wolf is quite the stubborn one,", I shoved the knives up my sleeves and I proceeded to take the ring on his palm. Our fingers touch causing an electric spark, and my heartbeat increased, I pulled back quickly, my eyes going automatically to his. He cocked his head to one side, amused

"something wrong?". I eyed him then tried to take the ring again, but he closed his palm, and my fingers rested on top his fingers, I felt the cool caress of his ice magic, calling out to mine, and the

soft whispers of his stone magic. I pulled away once more, cutting off the connection.

"you...have magic?"

"yes I do"

"but aidou said vampires don't possess magic" I looked up to him, feeling his gaze on me intensify. I stared at him a little longer. I felt the dull pain at the back of my head. What could be worse than having a headache.

"can I have my ring back now?"I managed no to stutter

"yes of course" he opened his palm once more and I took the ring in haste, not wanting to feel the electricity or his magic that called out to me in an odd way. I glanced up at him

"well then I'll take my leave and keep your wolf on a leash okay" confusion filled me at what just happened I stepped back, I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open

"open the door" he stared at me

"come here yuuki" I looked at his wide spread hands, then his face which had softened, for a moment I thought of going to meet him to see what would happen

"no open the door"I made my face hard cold and determined

"I can't let you go yuuki" if I was confused I didn't show it

"are you sick or what?" he chuckled

"I have never been normal" I grunted

"well that makes both of us, now why aren't you fucking opening the door?"

He walked closer to me. Making me go farther back, my silver stones already in my hands. I watched him as I slid the ring into my index finger.

"isn't obvious?" he was just a few inches away from me and I just an inch from melding into the door.

"don't you come any closer" a little crazed, I hit him with the hilt of my knife in his stomach, well tried to, my other knife went to his chest, but he held fast, hitting the knives away from my fingers, the knives clanked to the floor. I looked up to the crimson eyes my heartbeat fast, why? I didn't know, but I'd be damned if I showed it. I was too pressed on the door to reach for my other knives. finally I stopped struggling since I was getting nowhere.

"what do you want?" I asked, my voice a bit husky. Man he was just so handsome. My heart thumped in my chest. The contact between us, I didn't seem to mind.

"I don't want you to go after rido" I closed my eyes and let out a strangled breath then swallowed hard.

"that's not going to happen, I gave my word, I will do it" his hands came down to my waist, he peeled me off the door and held me close to himself. I let out another strangled breath as my body pressed to his. My lids where a bit heavy, the dull ache had vanished. I stared at his chest through the top three opened buttons.

"well then I'll just keep you here" my eyes traced his chest up to his face to his lips, so full, my heartbeat increased, I lingered there a bit my head foggy, I looked higher to his now dark and slightly narrowed eyes

"quite the gentleman you are" I managed sarcastically, then dropped my head to his shoulder, I felt drunk, and so comfortable at the moment.

"am known for that..." I felt his fingers in my hair, his cool caress of ice magic all over me, to say I was feeling good right now would be like saying I can touch the sky with my legs planted to the ground. I inhaled his scent it was so sweet that I turned my head to his neck just to get more of it. hmmm.

I traced my fingers up to his shoulders

"you really shouldn't drug people when they come to your house" I dug my nails into his shoulder. One of his arm came down passing my ass

"restricted property your touching kaname" I managed, my lips feeling numb I felt his chest vibrate from the deep rumble of his chuckle

"is it?"

He gathered me up, I was carried to the couch

"is this what you do to your guests?" he laid me down gently and through my foggy mind I wondered how I'd gotten into this

"I can make an exception with you" I touched my head

"what is wrong with me?, I feel...drunk"

I stared at him hover above my face. So handsome that if I was compared to him I'd be like a wilted flower next to him

"just a little reaction, you'll be fine in a minute" I licked my suddenly dry lips, over and over again

"you do know am a man right?" I looked down to kaname staring at me. Too bad I was too aware of that

"hmm...I didn't notice" he leaned down

"bad mouth you have, but eyes speak the opposite" I managed to raise a brow, then let out another strangled breath

"what the hell did you do to me" I shivered a little as I tried to contain what tried to get out of me.

"glad you responded yuuki" his knuckles brushed my cheeks.

"stop doing that" I managed to get out.

"you don't like me touching you?" by now my breath intake had increased, my head didn't throb but I felt as though it would any time soon, I was fighting something, what? I have no Idea.

He took my hand in his and slide out the ring.

"is this the first time you put this ring on?" it was easier to breath now

"yes, no well I have worn it as a necklace before"

"but its the first time wearing it on your finger isn't it" I gave a loud sigh and the whole place started coming into clear view

"yea-...you think what just happened was because of the ring?" he looked at me, his Gaze intense, I felt the warmness in my abdomen, but I pushed it aside and got into sitting position at his side my legs crossed under me.

"I wore it earlier before the wolf got it but nothing like this happened" I glanced at the ring on his palm.

"tell me" I looked at him

"what did you feel when you were with the wolf and had the ring on" good question

"I was busy trying to calm the damned snarling wolf to know what I felt"

"in other words you were frightened"

"I wasn't" I mumbled

"what did you feel with me a moment ago?" I actually blushed at that and cursed him for that. I glared at him

"what are you trying to figure out here kaname" I tried to avoid his question why? I didn't know

"tell me" I sighed, the last thing I wanted to talk about right now if ever was feelings

"okay I felt ahh, dizzy, drunk, your magic, your ahh smell" I blushed not wanting to say the rest.

"yuuki" ' crossed my hands over my chest

"I...don't remember" I turned to look away from him. I felt him stare at me.

"this is crazy now give me my ring and let me go my drive is waiting"

"already had him sent away" I just looked at him

"I was with you the whole time, and I didn't see you leave here or send anyone to do it" he smiled

"I have my ways"

"how the hell do you expect me to get back?" I asked

"you are not going back" I stood up from my chair, grabbed the ring from his hands and headed for the door.

Knowing the door wouldn't open I made little shapes with my ice magic to use to pick the lock, but the lock was specially made, I froze the door with my ice magic but the door absorbed the magic. I turned to face kaname who laid on the couch, one hand over his eyes but I could still feel his eyes on me.

I slide down the door and crossed my legs, I pulled out my phone, and glanced at kaname who laid where he was. I dialled a number and he picked on the second ring

"oi! Do you know what time it is?"

"sorry buddy not this time" I replied turning the ring in my hand

"what's wrong"

"am with kaname" the other end was silent for a minute

"need help?" I smiled

"no am fine... For now"

"did he cage you again?"

"if he did that I wouldn't be talking to you" the jewels glittered as the light reflected off them.

"I'll be fine I promise"

"you know I can't leave you there"

"zero...I'm giving you my word" I smiled when he mumbled something.

"bye zero" he didn't reply so I hung up. I picked up my silver stones scattered on the floor and got up, I walked over to stand beside kaname. Well at least I got my ring back. He made no movement

"you sure aren't normal, an assassin is in your room yet you sleep"

I sat on top of his stomach waiting for the reaction, but non came. I smiled, very interesting

"I sleep when I know she will do no harm to me" I removed his arm from his face.

"you sure about that? Because am not afraid to use my knives" he looked at me through he long black lashes.

"I know".

"hmmm... Its a change really to see someone not afraid of the spider"

"let me ask you, why are you after my life?"

"are you asking me?... You know...being human turned vampires is Not the best way to live life especially when you are doomed to become a level E"

"who gave you all this information?"

"I don't give my clients name out"

" I see, but just so you know I haven't bitten anyone for a very long time now" I stared at him. His pale and smooth skin, his dark brown hair that fell over his face, it looked so soft, his lashes so long I thought it would brush his cheeks, his nose straight and the right size for his face, his mouth, oh his mouth so pink and full that even the thought of kissing it would probably be enough, his hard and sharp jaw with just the feeling of an after shave. His long slender neck, his broad shoulder, his solid physique, the muscle that I could see from the three opened buttons, if I could just see the rest, his long legs crossed at the ankles, his flat solid stomach that I sat on right now.

A smile curved his lips

"like what you see?" I brought my fingers to my teeth, and chewed on it.

"shut up" I got up then sat hard of his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"little devil" he managed as he flipped us over, with me on my back on the couch. I grinned liking with I'd done to him

"like what I did?" I mocked him

A devilish grin spread on his face making me frown, his face came closer to mine and I went deeper into the couch, when our noses where touching I choked out a

"stop" I held my breath, as he stopped.

"are you hungry?" he smiled at me, which was just odd when he was so cold to me when I'd first came here, well no one would smile at an assassin aiming a shot gun at you.

I shaked my head cautiously.

"well then it's settled we'll go downstairs to eat" i nodded cautiously again, he pulled away before I silently released my breath

"what time is it?"

"five in the morning" he lead me through the hallways which were brightly lit now like a normal house would. I brushed my hands on the wall, listening to the soft whispers of the stone, it was soothing yet there was still a little harshness, a feeling of loss, of pain but it was faint like someone tried to block it out. Stone tend to hold feeling and emotions, they would fade over time but never disappears.I was curious to know what had happened to this house but I was going to speak about it later, if I was still alive that is.

I heard faint voices, the voices grew louder and louder until we came up to a door the door opened, and the voices of argument washed over me.

They all turned at our entrance, the voices dying down. There was a blondie that I recognised as aidou. There were were four other faces I didn't know, but the two I was certain I had seen before.

"everyone meet kurosu yuuki and yuuki meet hanabusa aidou, ruka souen, akatsuki kain, rima touya, and shiki seiren"

"konnichiwa..." rima and shiki said non too excitedly, and their sound muffled by the pocky between their teeth. I cocked my head to one side trying to place them

"they are models"I grunted

"well that explains the deja vu"

"are you stupid or what? You came back?" I gave aidou a sweet smile

"it so lovely to see again aidou-san" to my surprise he stared opened mouthed at me and from those open lips came

"...kawaii!" i looked the other two people, one's face was hard to read and the other, well I could read off well as though everything was written on her for head, she glared daggers at me, so I just forgot about the bitch

"come with me" I followed kaname into the massive kitchen. My room and my living room would fit in here.

"wow" I turned around in circles trying to take everything in

"its huge" I glanced at the huge fridge then at the other filled with drinks.

"you think so?" kaname's voice broke into the moment, and I turned immediately to face him, wiping off the smile in my face and composing myself. He chuckled and went to the refrigerator

"you run a restaurant don't you yuuki?"

"yes no I mean I'm a worker there, my foster father own it" he took out eggs and milk

"your foster father, tell me what about your parents?" I watched him cook, his movement so casual yet so elegant, as he broke the egg into a bowl.

"I lost my memories when I was little and I have no idea how" I shrugged

"he took me in from the streets" he leaned against the cooker with the pan cake on it.

"so he trained you to be an assassin yes?" I walked up the table and sat at the edge

"yes he did" I watched him stare at me for awhile, then turned to flip the pan cake over.

"this is really good" it wasn't better than mine,

"glad you like it" I felt a pair of eyes glaring holes at my back, but I couldn't care less, everyone had their own problems to solve, and I wasn't planning to make her mine.

"ruka I think we'll be better off alone?"

"yes my lord" the girl answered quickly, but I heard the desperation in her voice and I smiled,

"girl got it going really bad for you kaname" I looked at him amused, but he didn't find it amusing

"I know the feeling, that is when you don't return their feelings" he chuckled

"you seem to know a lot" I waved my fork at him

"experience" I dug into my food, missing the frown that came on his face.

"you wouldn't want her going after rido now would you kiryuu" kaname sipped his wine and looked at it with boredom

"so you tell me that you keep her here for her safety?" zero replied looking at kaname intently.

"indeed I do" I just stared at the two of them, not believing this was really happenning

"incase you forgot kaname I am an assassin, and what is this nonsense you throw about protecting me?"

Kaname shifted his gaze to mine and I could have sworn the room dropped ten degrees

"rido is not the kind of vampire you hang around with"

"we made a deal kaname, I take out the vampire and you let me go, going back on your words now are you?" I twirled the knife in my hand

"I suppose I am" I grunted

"well guess I was wrong about the man you really were then" he chuckled

"I have no use for pride when it is not necessary" I stood up from my chair

"one way or another I will leave here" although how I didn't know yet. Kaname stared at me for a long time. Guess I had to go for the petty way, I opened my mouth to say something but zero beat me to it.

"kaname-Sama I wish for yuuki to stay here for her safety" I tried not roll my eyes at his words

"but there is an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of" I looked over to zero

"may I know what that is?" kaname swirled his cup. Zero took his coffee and it was a while before he spilled the words

"kurosu is gone"

well not the best ending but its not that bad and sowi my people for the late update, I was lazy to update until I saw my lovely review :) and oh don't forget to

~ReVieW pls~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Am back! I know what took me so long but don't hurt me. But am back now. Am still loving my reviews and I hope to get more positive thoughts from you. Btw the cooking part was a copy paste thing I did from a book. I have no idea how it goes, I just want yuuki to be a good cook. enjoy

The restaurant was a mess. The chairs were toppled over and most of the chairs were broken, the tables flipped over, the cash register fallen and broken, the art pictures on the floor. I pushed my way through the mess and crouched on the floor behind where the cash register would be. Blood. I touched the ground and the harsh whispers flooded into my head like a seiren in my head. It was recent of course. The fight, the whispers, it was terrifying, it was blinding, I could feel the fear in the stones, the violence done to it. I took my hand off the stone, but that didn't mean the harsh whispers had faded I was still in contact with the floor, just not concentrating on it. I stared at the floor

"come here zero" he crouched beside me

"whose blood is this" ojiisan is gone and I needed to know the reason

"I don't know but its not kurosu's" I straightened seeing more blood on the counter, it was still fresh. very fresh

"I can smell kurosu's blood mixed with someone else...a vampire" I looked at zero

"not just a vampire" I looked at kaname

"what are you doing here?" I looked over at yori behind him, and she just shrugged

"the person responsible for this..." I narrowed my eyes on kaname.

"who?..." I was being impatient and it was obvious and I didn't care a bit.

He looked at the mess once more and then at the blood.

"kuran rido" I nearly rolled my eyes.

"what the hell are you talking about? Why would he do this?" he didn't even know who I was, there was no connection at all. I didn't know if kurosu was even still alive. He is. He has got to be.

"how are you so sure?" I stared at the blood on the broken tables as if willing it to show me what had happened

"he wants something that kurosu kaien has" I walk round the counter not breaking eye contact with him, I stood right in front of him, angling my head to keep my eyes on his. Brown on crimson. I folded my hands

"what is it that he wants from ojiisan" he leaned down to me

"that would be...you" my eyes narrowed, and a feeling bubbled inside me, and what, I don't know but it was close to annoyance.

I whirled around going back to the counter, giving myself time to think, I looked around my surroundings. I couldn't identify if this was the work of an elemental or not, either way it didn't matter the person was going to pay for this.

"yori please do what you can here" yori was an air elemental as well as a vampire, and also one of my best friend, zero the other. With her elemental magic she could blast anything out of this world and there'd be no evidence left. I needed to get the restaurant clean, before anyone had the chance to call the po-po. Police was not a good thing in my line of work.

Once again I faced kaname. My face hard as the stone running through my veins

"kuran kaname, if this is your way of having me do your chores, you will not like the end product. I will take out kuran rido but if I find that you have double crossed me ... . " I walk past him out the door that showed the closed sign and to my apartment but not forgetting my usual routes. I never did.

I slammed the door behind me, nearly falling to tears, my heart heavy in my chest. I ran my hand in my hair. I couldn't lose him, not him. I walked to the couch feeling as though I was carrying a thousand pounds on my shoulders. I pulled out a drawer near the television. I took out the file that read kuran rido. I glared at the name.

Its been a weeks now and I was on a high building with my night vision googles. I'd been doing this a lot for about the whole, and everyday I saw nothing different. The club I was observing was well built, with a rather pretty entrance, he was royal anyway. Too bad I was planning to make him a royal meatball. There was nobody coming in or leaving yet so the club wasn't officially opened there was no more waiting. I had everything I needed With me.

I went in through the back picking the locks with my ice magic. If kaname was serious about him wanting me then looks like this wasn't going to be a suprise party. I walked down the dark hallway, after allowing my eyes adjust to the darkness, I passed by closed doors. It was a club, and people needed privacy, how disgusting. But for me, it wasn't anything knew to me, I've killed people outside and inside clubs before when they least expected it, well all they saw was a hot girl and she's a girl and in the club, meaning she's free. Idiots. My face was the freaking last thing they ever saw. If he really was the vampire he claimed to be then he would already know am here. I turned left in the hallway then up the stairs, the blueprints zero had provided me still in my head. Finally I came up to double doors. I could have disguised myself, coming in as willing human who wanted to be preyed upon. That didn't matter now, I was here and I was focused. I pushed the double doors open.

I didn't care at all about my surroundings, if there was any. I stared at the man behind the table.

"I would have thought kaname would keep you away... But since you are here I guess you are just as stubborn as your mother" he whirled his chair to face me.

"its been a long time yuuki... I never thought you would have...an interest in... killing people though"

"mama whose blood am I smelling"

"niisan I had a bad dream"

"different coloured eyes"

He's going to kill me.

The thoughts ran in my head all at once I thought I had Imagined it. I palmed my knives

"what do you want with me and how do you know my mother?" I stared at the different coloured eyes of rido. crimson and violet. He entwined his fingers and grinned at me

"oh I know you mother very well, just one hindrance and you would have been my daughter" I narrowed my eyes at him. If this was a trap and I wasn't going to get distracted.

"where's kaien?" I asked him

"let's just say he's on a little errand" I was pissed that he was smiling while I was here.

"he was supposed to bring you to me...he succeeded...too bad he's not here to see it" I was standing in front of his desk now

"tell me where he is or am going to kill you" I made my words clear and icy. He just chuckled, which just irritated me the more.

"there is nothing you can do in your human state yuuki".

I flung the knife at a blinding speed, so fast I thought I wasn't the one that threw it. He made an attempt to catch but too late, instead the knife slide through his palm. He stared at the knife from the back of his hand.

"Silverstone eh?, you are very fast...for a human...you would do excellent if you were a vampire" he slide the knife out of his hand and flung it away. The next second he was standing right in front of me, I expected it and my hands were all ready moving. He held onto the knife that was right in front of his chest where his heart would be, with his already injured hand. With my other hand I stabbed him in his shoulder

"I don't need be a vampire to kill you" he smiled and I twisted the knife in his shoulder and saw the little display of pain on his face

"then I guess you don't want to know about your parents then? And what kurosu's role is in your life?"

"what are you talking about?" in a flash he was at the door, he pulled out the knife with a painful grunt and gave a sigh, I picked up the knife he had thrown away earlier, but never taking my eyes off him. He slammed the door locked, a little annoyed

"it would be no fun telling you the truth now would it?" an annoying vampire this was.

"tell me"

"I'd rather kaname do the work for me, you are not yet ready yuuki, hehehe yuuki, sounds so much like your mothers name. And you look so much like her" I nearly rolled my eyes. I just stab him with my knife yet he was talking like this. Although his hands had already healed up.

What a turn of events

"kaname?, and what do you mean am not yet ready?"

"in this form you are not ready for me even with your stone and ice elements, you still have hidden talents, that you need to discover until then I will await your... Ripping, and check around downstairs you may find kaien" there was black smoke in the place where he stood and he was gone. Piece of chicken. I shivered, his smile or grin or smirk or whatever it was gave me the creeps

What the hell did he mean by me not being ready, and my hidden talents and kurosu's role in my life and where the hell was kurosu ojiisan. How the hell did he know my parents. Who was he to me and what the hell did he mean by kaname doing the work for him. Who the hell are all these people. And who the hell am I?. freggin riddles.

I tried picking the locks but they wouldn't work so I reached in for my ice magic, I placed my palm on the door and snowflakes flooded out my finger tips, running in every direction of the door. In less than a second the door was covered in ice, freezing the door to its core. I took my palm off the door and concentrated next on my stone magic, making my fist as hard stone. Making my fist as hard as stone would prevent my fist from hurt no matter what harm is done to it. I punch hard of the door, it blasted out flying out in every directions, I looked back at the desk behind me, shook my head, there was nothing I wanted here, besides I wanted to be out of here soon, because being here just made me get goosebumps. I walked out the room after picking my knife and putting them in their right places.

I went back the same way I came, going down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked down the dark to where the stairs would lead to the underground. I gave a sigh. I reached for my ice magic in my palm, a glow formed in my hand. I smiled, this was so much better than a torch. I went down two flights. It was so much colder down here. I walked away from the stairs and looked around in circles, I narrowed my eyes. It was a dead end.

"growl..." I looked behind me hearing a growl...

"ahhh doggy?"

Silence. I ignored it and faced a dead end.

"there's got to be something here somewhere?" I muttered. I listened closely, walking along the walls, my fingers on them

"ah ha"

I pushed in a stone and another shot out, nearly hitting my forehead. I waited for a minute but nothing else happened. I stared at the popped out stone. I placed my palm on it. I listened to the slow harsh irritated whispers of the stone. I reached in for my stone magic, and concentrated on the stone. There was something beyond this wall.

I slid my palm down and another stone popped out, I kept on sliding my palm down till I had four bricks popped out. I slid my palm to the right

*creak* I looked at my left, the wall had slid to the right revealing a passage way. His way of doing this was quite ancient, there were more modern ways of doing this.

I slid into the passage way. Once again reaching for my ice magic for light. I walked on, there were cells down here. What would cells be doing down here. There were pretty clean. But dark. I wouldn't like to be holed up here.

It was a pretty long walk and lots of branches here and there I didn't know which way to turn. There

I would have sworn an angel had taken a thousand kg off my head, I felt so light. I smiled. I made icicles with my ice magic and started picking the locks.

"yuuki" he turned around at the sound on the gate

"good to see you too dad" I wasn't as good as zero in picking locks but in a minute I was done. The gate swung open, I waited at the gate post

"ready to go home?" he smiled and struggled to get up, but failed

"little help please, I haven't as much as moved a finger since I entered here" I stared at the sword at his side

"a sword... Hmmm... I don't remember you keeping swords in the restaurant?" I chuckled and walked over to get him up. I picked his sword up for him. He didn't look that good, ok not good at all, who would without food... Well the water I don't know, he wasn't an elemental but... He was one of the best around.

" alright off we go." although this place wasn't in the blueprints zero and sai sent to me, I still found my way out after about half an hour. We left the passage open, not caring at all. We walked up the stairs, down the hallway.

"careful!" kaien leaped in front of me startling me. A few movements a few slashes and it was down.

"isn't that..."

"no this one was made by rido" it looked like kaname's wolf, big and black but that's were all the similarities ended. It was looking deadly, and vicious. I stared down at the damage done to it. kaien had slashed its heart out. it's eyes were the colour of bright red

"a vampire wolf"

"the only way to kill a vampire is to stab them in the chest, down to the heart" kaien said as I straightened

"does that work for pureblood vampires too?"

"yes it does...but no pureblood is weak enough to allow that" I stared at the dead wolf a few seconds more

"we need to get out of here. And we have a lot to talk about, kaname included" I walked up ahead, kurosu right behind me.

Finally we came out the club from the back.

"so what now, are we going to walk or are we going to drive?."

I dug my hand into my vest pocket picking out a key.

"zero's car is just up ahead" I jingled the key

"zero?" I stared at the horror on my ojiisan's face

"yeah I know the feeling" trust zero to bitch about his things, I swear he was more of a girl than me. He stared at the keys

"how did you get those in the first place?" I walked past him

"do you even have to ask" I heard him hmph

"why am I not surprised?"

We drove to his house in the mountains, it was almost as secluded as the kuran mansion. Almost. But not nearly as huge as the kuran mansion. It was very big, really, a dozen people could leave in here but rarely run into each other. The gravel made crunching noises as we passed through. We parked thirty feet away from the house. I looked at my foster dad, he nodded just the slightest bit. I opened the door and slipped out, kneeling on the gravel. I placed my hands on the stones. I listened closely, hearing the slow undisturbed whispers of the stones, my hearings stretched farther into the woods, the birds in their nests, the satisfied snake with the rat in its mouth, the squirrels scurrying away. Satisfied that no one was lurking around I straightened. I closed the door to the driver's side and went over to help ojiisan out of the car. I helped him to the door. I took out my keys, although I didn't sleep here, it still didn't mean I didn't live here. I slide the keys into the keyhole. This was a very safe house considering the long years it took ojiisan to build it. It's wasn't just the building, it was what it was made of and what was in it. The house was made of loads of Silverstone. I don't think there was anywhere you'd see this much Silverstone. Silverstone was a type of metal that needed a whole load, tonnes of magic to melt, no bullet or bombs or whatever would pass through. If the elemental did get through the door, they would already be drained and there would be a whole lot more waiting for them. Inside. They wouldn't stand a chance. I finally opened the door and we let ourselves in. I closed the door behind us and bolted it. I switched on the lights and everywhere lit up. Like I said. The place was pretty big, with lots of hidden places even someone who have lived here for years wouldn't get to know about every part of it even if they were the curious bunch. It was a good place when the enemy enters and starts looking for you, planning a sneak attack on you, but then you actually sneak up on them instead.

""I'll call yori and zero" I hung his sword on the wall beside the door. just like me ojiisan had a thing for sharp things. The sword. While I was more into the knife. I wasn't as good with the guns as zero was with it, but I still had a good shot. But I never depended on guns, the second they ran out of bullet, that's when you were open for whatever the enemy decided to throw at you. Yori was good with her air elemental as I was good with my knives.

"while we wait them out, I'll go make something to eat. You must be hungry."

I branched off to the kitchen while ojiisan went upstairs to shower.

Home-canned apples, flour, buttermilk, salt, sugar, and more soon crowded onto the counter, and I filled a pan with oil and let it start warming on the stove. I combined the flour and buttermilk to form a soft, sticky dough, used my biscuit cutter to divide it up, and rolled out the sections into several, large, flat rounds. A heaping scoop of apples went into the center of each piece of dough, which I then folded over, crimping the edges together with a fork, making a half-moon-shaped pie.

I repeated the process until I'd made a dozen pies. Then, one by one, I dropped them into the sizzling oil and let them cook until they were light, fluffy, and golden brown. When they were done, I slid the fried apple goodness onto a plate.

I finally I heard the disturbed whispers of the gravel outside the walls. I palmed my Silverstone knives and got out to the living room where my cleaned up ojiisan laid dozing off. I walked down the corridor, to the door, I pushed aside the curtain on the window the slightest bit and saw a car, zero's sedan. He parked hastily, him out of the car before the lights of the car could even completely turn off. He walked to the door and I opened it before he could bother taking out his keys, or knocking or something. I wasn't the only adopted child of kurosu. Zero was also his adopted son. We had lived here since were were kids, me six, him seven. Me becoming an assassin, and him becoming a banker. Well he was a banker just as I worked in the restaurant. He wasn't an assassin, but that didn't mean he didn't go on missions too. He was just as good as I was. Almost. Just he was too clumsy to be an assassin. Everyone wasn't perfect.

"hey"

"how bad does he look?" he asked as he walked into the house.

"nothing yori can't fix. A few broken ribs, few bruises here and there, but he'll live. You know he's strong" I didn't bother catching up to his hasty strides. After securing the door, I looked out the windows, checking to see if I would find someone lurking around or something...but none.

I met them zero standing in front of ojiisan checking his injuries and mocking him, about he got caught and wounded. Although he said that, we all knew he cared just as much as I cared for ojiisan.

I went back into the kitchen

I topped the pies off with powdered sugar, cinnamon, and a few drizzles of sourwood honey.

When I was done. I took out milk and cups. I poured the milks into the cups. When I heard the gravel whispering again

"zero would you check out who that is?" zero knew about my magic and my abilities so it was no surprise for him when I knew when someone was there.

I held the cup and reached in for my ice magic, snowflakes ran out my fingertips freezing the cups, that would keep the milk cold.

I'd just placed the tray of pie on the table when yori and zero walked in.

"just in time for some pies"

"kurosu ojiisan" ojiisan waved at her

"just some minor injuries, am not dying yet, I took a shower" I snorted

"yeah am sure broken ribs are just minor injuries. Since it's so, then yuuki please I would love to have some of your pies."

Ojiisan watched us as we settled down around with pies and milk in our hands, zero wolfing down his pies and milk. Yori more ladylike, ugh there was no way I was going to like to be of noble family, they'd only make you stiff

"yori you are too straight" I told her

"oh sorry" she relaxed a little bit. We offered the pies to ojiisan, but he just looked at them and then at us, then at yori. He forced a smile then plucked one out of the tray and took his milk. Poor guy, well its was one thing to say you weren't in pain and another to keep up the pretence. Well everyone was willing to go with the game. We sneaked glances at ojiisan. I started counting in my head. Five...ten... Fifteen...forty-five. He endure it for three minutes before he became restless. After another minute

"yori.." he called out

."hmmm?" she didn't even spare him a glance, the pie to good to be passed by. Hehe.

"please... Could you... Heal me" we all smiled, even zero.

"I thought you'd never asked" we all laughed and ojiisan joining us. Sarcastically.

"lay down" she told him dropping her pie on the plate. She went into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"okay ready?" she asked

"ready" ojiisan replied as he took off his shirt and he laid down. Yori walked over to his side and knelt down. She raised her hands over ojiisan's chest, leaving them to hover there. Her hands started glowing, and if you looked closer you'd see the faint white glow of her eyes. Her hands moved over his chest.

"hmm three broken ribs, and one of your kidney is really bruised" I wondered how he'd got those injuries. Ojiisan rarely got hurt whenever he fault. Her hands glowed brighter as she started to heal him. As an air elemental, just as you could burst anything out of this world, you could also heal them. Air elementals could press in air bubbles into the skin, so much that your skin start bursting, that was almost what yori was doing right now, but instead she was healing him. When she was done with that, she moved over to his face, to heal the few bruises there.

Ojiisan was all well now and we were all in the living room, yori and ojiisan watching a movie. Zero and me bitching about how I stole car.

Half an hour later. Zero yori and ojiisan were all engrossed In the movie, action, got to love them, but right now I wasn't in the mode, I was too deep in thoughts about what was going on. First it was kaname then the wolf, then my ring, then rido, then sai, then ojiisan, then all these weird talk about my mother.

I decided to wait till tomorrow. I retired to my room upstairs biding everyone a goodnight.

The next day was just as any other busy day in pork pit. everything was going smoothly, me ojiisan and the waitresses cooking food, zero and yori dropping by for luncheon. Everything was fine until about two o'clock when he walked it. The bell chimed announcing, his entrance, but I was too deep in thoughts to bother looking up, one of the waitress would attend to him, there was a little commotion where everyone tried to hide their comments but failed miserably. I looked up from beside the cash register, and at the object of the commotion. I watched as kaname, observed the restaurant, as though the commotion caused by him didn't bother him at all. while he did that I observed him, his tall figure, his broad shoulders, his black shirt and coat making him look mysterious and hot, his hair flowing around his face making it hard for me to see his dark eyes, I wouldn't compare him to moviestar handsome, because he was just too beautiful, it was definitely a sin to be that beautiful, I wasn't surprised when I felt my heart hammering in my chest. The restaurant wasn't what you'd call prestige. He scanned the room and his eyes finally met mine and I would have sworn my heart stopped, and then I realised I hadn't taken in any breath, I tried to but I couldn't. He walked over to me and sat in front of me.

"hello yuuki"

Hehe so how d'you like this one. Looks like i'll be updating late now because i've got exams coming up, maybe once a month or once in two weeks. Oh! and

~ReVieW pWeTty pls~


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehe I do love placing cliffs here and there, but I don't like it when am the reading it. Its fun to tease people. Hehe am gonna have to try my best on putting cliff hangers. *evil grin". A reminder the food cooking part was so not my idea it's a copy paste thing

Can someone tell why we have to place disclaimer's here? Because i own this fic

so I decided to start naming my chapters. Enjoy

Chapter 7 - we're in this together now

"hello kaname" I replied, surprisingly finding my voice. I wondered why I'd lost it in the first place... Weird...

"what brings our high and mighty prince to my restaurant... You don't look like the type to hang around cheap restaurants..." I cleaned the counter, knowing he wasn't just here for the food. vampire's don't even have to eat. Just drinking blood was just the same as eating you salads.

"guess you don't know me enough" I hmphed and took out my pen and notepad, and a menu. I slid the menu on the counter to him

"so what will it be?" he stared at me and I plastered a smile on my face. But for some reason I was kind of self... Aware. He chuckled and took the menu.

" l'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a raspberry lemonade" I scribbled it down on the notepad.

"anything else?" he looked over the menu once again

"no" I dropped the pad on the counter

"alright it'll be ready in while"

I washed my hands and got to work. First I added a generous dash of salt and black pepper to the flour that I'd poured into a small, shallow dish. Then I cleaned and soaked the chicken in a bowl full of buttermilk before dredging it in the flour mixture. A few seconds later, the first piece sizzled when I put it in the skillet full of olive oil that I'd heated on the stove. More pieces joined that first one, until the smell of meat filled the kitchen. Once I got all the chicken in the skillet, I took the rest of the buttermilk that was left in the carton and mixed it with the remaining cornmeal, forming a thick, creamy batter, while a black cast-iron skillet went into the preheated oven so that the shortening I'd coated it with would melt.

Cooking was one of my passions in life, and it never failed to make me feel better. The familiar motions of mixing and stirring soothed me, as did the aromatic smells of the hot oil and spicy seasonings in the air. By the time I slid a pan of cornbread into the oven to bake, to make

Buttermilk fried chicken, hot, crusty cornbread, a baby spinach salad with diced tomatoes, shredded cheddar cheese, red onion, and crispy bacon crumbles, a roasted veggie medley of red potatoes, carrots, and zucchini. I even used the limes in a basket on the counter to make a tart, tangy limeade.

"here you go... Enjoy your meal.." I gave him a smile although somehow I felt as though the smile was sly. I went back to the kitchen

"dad..." I looked at dad who was busy preparing a meal

"yes yuuki?" he answered not looking back

"you know you are not well to be cooking yet" he laughed and brushed it off

"can't sleep all day, am still too young for that" I shrugged we'd argued about that this morning and it was no use bringing it up again, if he thought he was young... Well no comment

"just so you know... Kuran kaname is here.." I watched as he showed no reaction

"well is he liking the food?" I pushed away from the doorpost I was leaning on and stood beside him

"you are not surprised..." he glanced at me. Then dropped he knife and turned to take a good look at me

"you grown quite a lot yuuki" I raised a brow. Wondering where this was going. We stared at each other for a while. Him with a satisfied face and me, a like-are-you-serious. I turned around

"and I thought zero could be dramatic" I muttered.

"I heard that" I stopped at the door and hearing some waiters talking

"oh my gosh its really kuran kaname, it him he's here"

"what would a guy like him be doing in a place like this?"

"do you think I should go clear his plates?"

"do you know what's he's going to do to you if you do that?" the other waitress's face fell

"then I'll just have to steal his plate when he's done" I raised an eyebrow at that. Thinking. Not on your life.

"I have to take a picture, give me your phone, my battery's down" they giggled more, and I left them to do their thing. I walked into the restaurant, leaving kaname to finish his meal. I refilled peoples drinks took out some orders and gave it to the waitress to give to ojiisan to prepare and then got back to sit behind the cash register to see kaname staring at me. His table had been cleared, most probably by the waitresses I'd overhead earlier. He had already paid too with a generous tip, but he wasn't leaving.

"it's only a plate" I looked over at kaname.

"don't read my mind"

"I didn't" yeah right.

"then how'd you know what I was thinking about?"

"I heard them talking about the plate and pictures, and now you've seen my table has been cleared by them," I stared at him for awhile, once again admiring his beauty, ladies were really Lacking soon men would be having hips then giving births and all

"why are you really here kaname?" I asked my eyes narrowing

"rido" he replied. I stared at him, and scanned the room

"kaname, now's not a good time" he looked at me and straightened, which was odd since no one can be that straight and not break

"you can always take me to the back" I caught his eye

"your wolf's been sniffing around hasn't he?" he just stared at me. Someone came over the cash register and paid up, added a little nice tip. I plastered on my very best smile

"why don't you come again next time?" she smiled

"oh I will, food's really good"

"ofcourse and bring your friends along with ya" she glanced at kaname and giggled, and walked hurriedly away. I scanned the crowd again

"wow even the old ladies are gunning for you kaname" he just kept staring at me as if he never took his eyes off me, I stared back at his eyes that shifted from brown to deep red, and something shimmered in there, an emotion I couldn't quite grasp. my gaze moved off to examine him, dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders, I was compelled to touch his hair, and I swear my hands were itching right now. I took my eyes of him, wondering if this was the effect of the ring. I looked at my hands but I didn't were my ring.

"come on" I waved at him, to follow me to the back of the restaurant. I palmed my knife when we entered a room, I flicked on the switch, all the while never taking my eyes off him.

I locked the door behind me, preventing anyone who might eavesdrop not to hear anything.

I sat on the table in front of kaname

"actually we don't just rido to talk about we have, me you and rido, so why don't you start"

"what did rido tell you when you went after him?" If I was going to get any answers I was going to have to play hard

"he talked in riddles, something that only happens in movies, he said something about my powers, you doing the work for him, about me, about my mother..." I looked at his face, but he had one hell of a poker face.

"hmmm... Do not go after rido again", I started twirling the knife in my hand

"why not?"

"he will kill you" I stood up from my sitting position

"rido is your uncle, you are his nephew, I would have been his daughter" my eyes widened slightly, at the realization, I looked at kaname in the eye

"you are what twenty six? And am twenty one, so you must have known." I could have been rido's daughter, but one hindrance.

"may I see your family rune?" he just stared at me,

"why would you want to see that?"

"I'm pretty sure, you are not ashamed to show your family rune?" seconds passed between us, maybe even minutes, but he finally raised his hands, I stopped twirling my knife, and my fingers tightened around the hilt. I stared at him, at the same time staring at his gloved hands. He raised his other hand up. He pulled at his finger tips and the glove came off. I glanced at his fingers noticing the ring on his index finger. A ring. Just like mine. No surprise there, many had our runes on rings, necklaces, hand bands, tattoos jewelleries and all. I walked over to him, and stared at the glittering ring, made of gold. Never was a fan of gold.

"may I?" I asked but not waiting for his answer before taking out the ring out his finger. I placed it on my palm, and reached of my stone magic. It was odd since I couldn't hear the stones, just like my ring. I looked up at kaname whose face was just secluded although the room was bright. I looked back at the ring. I twirled it around looking at the rune, it was the symbol of an animal, a wolf standing and in pose of howling. I twirled the ring once more looking at the rune there. A snowflake.

I closed my palm for a moment, a snowflake, sure he had a snowflake rune. It was a common rune. Surely it was, although I didn't know anyone else who had that rune. I opened my palm, pertly wishing what I'd seen wasn't really a snowflake. There had to be another explanation. But guess my luck didn't stand that much because I saw a snowflake once again. I gave him back the ring.

"thank you" I backed away from him, until I hit the table.

"yuuki?" I looked at him, I had to try I just had to try.

"do you know my mother?" I looked intently at his eyes almost willing him to spill everything he knew

"yuuki-" he started

"what does rido want from me?" I looked more intently at him, and if it grew any higher, I was sure to be shooting lasers out of my eye

"he wants your blood yuuki" I knew just as well as he did that this wasn't all the story, that there was more to it. If rido wanted my blood, he would have bitten me earlier.

He sighed

"yuuki about your mother..." my head snapped up, nearly breaking

"you do know my mother, then my father... You know who he is too right?"

"they are dead yuuki" I just looked at him, there was silence.

"oh..." was all I could say

"I'm sorry yuuki"

"what have you got to be sorry for? ... " I looked at the ground

"who were my parents" my voice was icy, because I didn't want this sick feeling to seep into my voice. I felt like I was going to throw up

"who were my parents?" I asked once again

"yuuki it wouldn't do for you to know like this." I looked up to him.

"what are you talking about?"

"why don't you ask kurosu what you want to ask him first?... Then we'll talk about all this later?"

"no! You are telling me what I want to now" he shoved his fingers back into his black gloves. He smiled at me.

"everything's going to be alright yuuki... I promise" I felt hands on my cheek and he was gone. He was gone, like he was never there.

"kaname?" I looked around. But he was nowhere.

I rushed out of the room. Into the kitchen, my face a bit flushed. I looked around the kitchen my eyes finally landed on ojiisan.

"is kaname gone?" he looked at me after awhile when there was no reply. He stared at me a few seconds before washing his hands and cleaning it with a dish towel. He was looking so very serious right now. Then I knew. He knew about everything, but how was that possible?, I didn't know him before, he only picked me out of the streets, at least that's what I remember.

"did he tell you?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"you knew?" my face took that of unbelief

He lead us to the room, kaname and I had been in just now.

He sighed taking off his glasses and placing them on the table. This time it was my turn to stand.

"yuuki..."

"tell me the truth ojiisan...I deserve to know" he entwined his hands and nodded

"I'm afraid I can not tell you the whole story yuuki because the other part belongs to kaname to... Show you" I didn't interrupt even when I didn't know what 'show you' meant.

"you may want to sit down... Come here" he patted at the table beside him. I sat next to him.

"I'm telling you this because you are an adult, and I trust you can make the best decisions for yourself" I nodded.

"it was twenty one years ago when the kuran family, miraculously gave birth to a female child, a female child was rare, a child being born was rare even. she was kept hidden from the eyes of everyone, she was kept hidden deep, very deep in the kuran mansion, where no one would smell her, talkless of finding her. She grew up there, that small room, her universe. The mother of the child loved the child so much she didn't want her to see the ways of the beasts in the world. However there was always evil lurking around. A man loved the mother of this child, but she didn't return his love but choose another man instead, seeing this he turned on her and decided if he couldn't have her, he would have her daughter, he came for the child when she was born acting like a good man. But then a fight broke out and he was sent to exile. before the child was born, an assassin was sent for the expecting mother by the rejected man but she defeated him, instead of killing that assassin she begged him to keep her child safe when the time came. They lived happily until that faithful night, when blood was splashed on the white snow. The mother and father died, leaving the child all alone in the world. The assassin took the child in not forgetting his promise, however the child was never the same... She'd lost her memories." kaien looked at me

"I know am not the best story teller but you understand don't you?... That child is you" I couldn't get out of my shock. This was impossible

"that doesn't make sense... The kuran family is a family of royal vampires... Am not a vampire"

"that's where you are wrong... Your vampiric self has been sealed." I breathed out.

"you can't be serious" I laughed, then stopped abruptly, and thought again, I stood up and started pacing

"you are saying... Kuran family is my family... I'm a vampire. Rido wants me because he couldn't get my mother. Rido, he was the one that killed my parents." I stopped in front of him

"calm down yuuki" I started pacing again

"that explains it all... So then... Kaname? Is my brother?" there was no answer, I looked at my dad, wide eyed

"is he my brother?"

"that question should be for kaname to answer... But yes he is related to you"

"how did you find me?" I asked

"it was that night when your parents... Died, you were deep in the forest on the snow, I had feeling you'd be there, and my ability to sense vampires was strong, and although your presence wall well hidden, I could still smell the faint smell and the broken snow showing your footprints. I met you could on the ground. I took you in after that before you woke up."

"if you could smell me why didn't rido come after me?"

"rido was not in existence then, well partially, kaname had deformed him." I nodded

"why didn't you tell me about this before?" he sighed

"yuuki I needed to train you first, and it was the best way to protect you, if kaname didn't know where you were too, because rido had a lot of eyes, and was also a promise to your mother." yuuki nodded, considering the possibilities.

"and now he is back"

"and now he is back, it's time you put your lessons into action" ojiisan said

"so you trained me all for this day to come?"

"partly for this day come, partly so you could protect yourself"

I stared at my dad, light headed. Finally I placed my hand on my head.

"oh am having a headache"

"why don't you take the day off eh?" I nodded, and walking out the door, leaving him in the room

- was in my apartment, on my couch, rubbing my head, my heart thumping in my chest, I didn't know what to do with the news, should I be happy?, should I be sad?. I don't know how long I'd been sitting here, minutes, maybe hours but my head was spinning. Then I heard the whispers of the stone grow higher and higher like I'd placed a siren in my head, a headache with a siren, best combination I felt like dying. I pushed it to the back of my mind, nobody knew about this place, except yori, zero and ojiisan anyway. But they wouldn't come unannounced. I shook my sleeves and my knives feel into my hands.

*knock knock* I walked over to the door, and plastered myself to the wall beside the door, knives in my hand.

"yuuki it's kaname" I raised both my eyebrows, I slid one of my knives up my sleeve, and held onto the other one.

I opened the door, my eyebrows still raised.

"am starting to dislike that your wolf" I said after taking a look at him, he looked down on me. That gave me the chills. The way he looked at me. He looked down at me, head to toe, I was in black shorts and a purple baggy shirt, that reached just above my shorts, I was on my bare feet, my toes manicured. I didn't miss out on all the ladies thing even though I was an assassin.

"may I come in?" I shifted in one side

"sure" he walked in and I locked the door behind me. I lead him to my living room.

"make yourself comfortable, what would you like? A drink?"

"I'm fine" he sat on the couch facing the television. I sat on the heart shaped chair, facing him

"you gonna explain?" I asked already knowing why he was here.

""I take it kaien already told you about it" I nodded

"so who are you really to me?" he was so handsome, making me uncomfortable in the process

"I am your brother"

I just stared at him, as though he hadn't said anything. After what felt like ages, I finally let out the a silent breath I didn't know I was holding.

"wait here"

I went off to my room and opened a drawer beside the bed, i pulled out a box and went back to the living room. I stood in front of him and opened the small black box.

"you know what this is right?" he looked at the ring, then pulled it out of the box

"of course, your mother's ring" i laughed then held my hand to my head, i started pacing

"my mother's ring, gosh you are my brother?" i stood once again in front of him not at all believing, i thumped on the floor, Chinese sitting. I gave him a good look. Dark shade of brown, soft hair, crimson eyes, his dark eyes making his skin paler that it really it, smooth spotless skin, a straight nose, the perfect pink full lips, that any girl would die to kiss , i was no exception though, those were luring, i managed to pull my eyes away long enough to look at his other features, a strong, squared yet pointed jaw, a long slender and smooth neck. Hmm what if i started kissing him there, maybe there? Or his broad shoulders, what would it be like to be engulfed in those strong muscled arms, would he let me run my fingers down his chest, would he let me loosen the tension in that strong body of his. Hmm i felt the chills run down my spine. Sweet Lord, what was i thinking? I was tempted to continue exploring him. Maybe to just take that coat off, then pop open the buttons, i started grinning, when my face turned serious again. I mentally slapped myself. My eyes travelled backup to his eyes again, which had become darker, and the way he was looking at me. Like a wolf would his prey, i obviously shivered, i got up abruptly

"excuse me" i went back to me room and sat on the bed. Damn. I looked at the time and it was six o'clock, i laid down looking at he ceiling. Damn as much as i's hate to admit it i was actually attracted to this guy. But which girl in her right or wrong mind wouldn't. Ok it's normal, am a girl, and am attracted to a guy that's all. Oh it just that ermm, that guy happened to be my brother. Do brothers normally look at their sister's like that?, the way zero would yori?, the way ... a lover would, i was utterly confused. I'd never liked a guy before, sure I'd say oh that guy is cute, or he's hot or whatever but i never ever, felt or thought like this before. Ugh listen to yourself yuuki. I can't be-

"yuuki?" i sat up abruptly looking at kaname by the doorpost.

" I'm sorry" i stood up to go back to the living room, pushing my unuseful thoughts and newly found emotions aside but he wouldn't leave the doorpost, i looked up at him and I smelt his cologne

" you are bothered" he said not asking but stating

" of course I am, who wouldn't be when they just learned of their past" It was partly true.

" so what you are saying is am the daughter of the kuran family, your sister?" he nodded

"and am guessing there's more to it since am pretty sure that I eat food not drink blood."

"I'm afraid yuuki I cannot tell you about all that part, I can only show you, you'd only get confused if I told you?"

"well then off we go" but he made no movement to leave his position, I raised a brow

"well"

"I mean I'll have to turn you back to a vampire" I tsked

"sure you do" I muttered

"do you want to become a vampire yuuki?"

Kaname had to hold back his urge to sink his fangs in her neck already which was purely vampiric, but that was his nature and he embraced it. But not with his little girl. His eyes flickered to her slender neck. He was cool and smooth as the sea on the outside but rough on the inside. He never thought that there would be a day when he finally met his little girl and for once in his life, he thanked the heavens, maybe he wasn't doomed after all. He little girl, yuuki, what a beautiful and strong woman she became. But she wasn't whole at all. It was his duty to make her whole, least she falls into the hands of rido. she looked fiercely up at kaname

"what makes you think I believe all this things you say?" she asked, her eyes accusing

"because you trust kurosu kaien" he had a point there. kurosu kaien was the only person she trusted her life with. But she was still stubborn

"I will Not become a vampire..." he nearly chuckled at her stubbornness but held himself

"you have to give me time to think this through" he would give her how ever much time she needed to think

"but you have to promise me something"

"what would that be" although she had no heart at all to make promise with the man, she still had to ask, curious of what we would request of her

"do not go after rido" she laughed

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that...brother" his eyes widened slightly at the sound of his name. Brother. How he missed yuuki saying that to him.

"why not?" he managed to ask

"because I got someone else to rescue from the clutches of this evil one" she didn't smile. She was serious

"he has a lot of people in his clutches yuuki, you can save them all on your own"

"at least I die trying" he felt the chills as she said the words. He couldn't let her happen.

"please yuuki.." she just stared at him. She'd never had a man beg her before. She started to argue again, when she heard a phone ring. They stared at each other

"you going to answer that?" yuuki finally said. He dug into his coats pocket and picked out his phone. He pushed away from the door post, and headed for the living room

"what is it Sara?"

Yuuki followed him silently to the living room

"no am busy" he said waiting for the other end to speak

"what do you want now?" he asked a little bit of annoyance seeping into his voice, hardly noticeable.

"no Sara goodbye" he hung up, turning off the phone and putting it back in his coat.

"you got the girls riling up kaname, I wonder why no jealous guy had sent me to assassinate you earlier"

"well, no guy would if she was trying to kill me herself"

"Sara, shirabuki is trying to kill you?" he looked back at yuuki

"how do you know about her?" he asked

"guess I did my home work" he stared flatly at her. yuuki smiled at his lack of reaction and continued

"Sara is sai's fiancée and sai needs my help to get Sara out of the clutches of rido" she summarised

" you don't need to do that. Sara went to rido on her accord"

"she did?" she asked not at all surprised

"what would she want to do that?"

"because right now Sara is blinded by the will to have power" yuuki thought for a moment

"how is she going to get that, when this is just about club?" kaname walked over to the couch he was sitting on silently praising his girl for being so clever

"because opening that club comes with a price" he finally said. Yuuki folded her arms still rooted to her spot

"and that price would be..."

"me." she arched an eyebrow

"how's that"

"rido and Sara knows that I will not sit by and watch them turn humans to vampires and I will get the humans out of there, and in doing that they think they will be able to take me out"

"why can't they just take you out, without going to all that trouble?"

"because it will be a lot harder for them coming to my territory and taking me out when they do not know what lies in the mansion"

"there are other possibilities" yuuki started again

"and they chose to go with this one" yuuki shook her head after a moment of thinking

"vampires.. Seriously" she nodded

"guess I'll have to talk to sai about this?"

"I already did" he replied crossing his legs at the ankle

"hmm... And what did he say"

"he is stubborn, he will go after Sara himself"

"why would he do that?, isn't she his fiancée?"

"Sara chose him and not him, he respected her offer but he does not go against the rules."

"which is turning humans to vampires" yuuki completed.

"yes" kaname said after the longest minute.

"but there are others ... Aren't there? His planning something like an army against you, all this is because of you? Isn't it?"

"and you" to say yuuki was overwhelmed was an understatement

"so what are you going to do?"

"what they expect me to do, go after them" yuuki sighed

"that's not possible two purebloods against one and they could be more" from what yuuki had heard, vampires could be ruthless when they wanted to be, and if you included their elemental magic. The word deadly was like a package of colourful flowers next to them.

"well then I guess I'll die trying" he said mocking her with her words but yuuki did not find this amusing as much as he did.

"not funny" he chuckled

"care for me do you?" if she got annoyed at that, she did not show it.

"of course Not, where does this leave me?"

"you do not go after rido again, I'll take it from here"

"well guess I'll just have to join you on your mission, I can't leave my brother to do this alone, my conscience would only eat me inside out" yuuki said as though he hadn't said anything.

"yuuki.." kaname started to talk her out, but she just ignored

"so when do you plan on going after rido?, and don't you try to double cross me. You will tell me nothing but the truth"

"yes yuuki-Sama" kaname complied making yuuki smile

"looks like we got a start" they both smiled

"so what's the plan?"

*phew* I feel this chapter was long. I decided to change my way of writing, I didn't want yuuki narrating the story there because I wouldn't be able to write kaname's mind. Hehe. Wow 22 reviews that... Understandable. Its good. I get motivated whenever I read your reviews my people so please review for the sake of the story...

I know am little outdated but FUCK I just read chapter 86 and I am going CRAZY how the hell could that happen? I'm trying to read biology for my exam but I can't freggin concentrate SCREAM the only hope am holding is she said " but, i" but what? Am just hoping she's gonna say something like ' I'm sorry zero but I love kaname' and kaname was also fucking there. SCREAM I'm pulling off my hair... and ur thinking dude just go read the next chapter, but it's not that easy.

Alright sowi for the long talk but it ha to be said

Can't wait for the fight between yuuki and rido hehehhe and maybe kaname. "fufufufuf" wanna see what happens next?

~ReVieW pWeTTy pls~

SCREAM


	8. Chapter 8

Wanna know how i feel like right now? I so badly want to go to japan and give hino sensei three shots in the head shit ijust read chapter 88, it would have been so much better if she ended the manga the way she ended the anime, i regret ever starting this manga but i can't stop loving it, and am hating also, do you think yuuki erased hino sensei's memories making her forget, her purpose of this story? Sigh, i feel sick and she only updates once a month which is terrible, is anyone with me?

Now we don't want to spoil the surprise now do we? Only I know if yuuki's gonna turn vampire or not hehehehe *wink wink*

Okay so am not gonna stop you from reading the story anymore, so depressed right now, so sowi for the mistakes

I own this fic and its not a tragic love story!

The next day, yuuki woke up, messed up. The night was worse, she had tossed and tossed on the bed now it looked like a pack of hippos had walked through the bed. Her hair stood in awkward directions, and she looked into space like a zombie. She looked at the time. It was eight, fifteen. She rolled out of bed, her legs gave out and she thumped on the floor.

"man, so not cool, assassins don't fall" she mumbled, rubbing her butt. She walked to the bathroom and turned the water hot, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"you are one messed up girl yuuki". She took off her shorts and baggy shirt, and entered the tub.

She finally came out half an hour later, wrapped up in a towel. She dressed up in black cargo pants outlining her lush hips, and finely toned legs and a black shirt, that revealed the swell of her breasts and the top, she dressed her now brown shoulder length hair in a side pony, using a purple hair pin to hold her bangs from falling into her eyes. She smacked her lips together and decided to use a transparent lip gloss to highlight her red lips. With just causal clothes she looked as sexy could be. She looked into the bathroom mirror, staring into her brown eyes, and her face, she looked down at her ring on her finger, and twisted round and round. Her mother's ring. But she still wondered why she couldn't hear the whispers of the ring. Her phone rang. She went into her room and picked the phone from her bed, looking a the caller, she answered the phone

"hey yori how you doing?" she asked as she found some shoes

"hey I was wondering if we could go out?, hang out? You know girl things?"

yuuki laughed

"sure"

"okay then get ready and I'll come pick you up, we really need to talk" I laughed

"already ready"

"alright I'm on my way" we both hung up. Yuuki wondering why yori would all of a sudden want to hang out. She decided to go without her knives. she didn't take breakfast, she hardly ate in the morning so she just took an apple. She flipped on the TV. turned the channels until she found something watchable. A vampire movie. She smiled watching the handsome men in black clothes. She took her seat on the love seat cushion. She watched a while, her mind constantly drifting to kaname and his killer body. She found her self grinning. His image flashed in her head. The dark clothes that made his skin paler than it really was and that smile, they way his lips curved up into a sly smile. He wasn't the only one that could smile like that, although she had to admit he did it much better. And that deep, yet soft voice that reminded her of the sea, so deep and calm it gave her the chills. Her mouth had started to hurt from the grinning when her phone rang. She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see the movie had long ended and she had been wrapped up in her own thoughts. She picked up her phone and massaged her cheeks that had started to hurt

"are you here yet?"

"yep am down stairs"

"alright I'll be there in a minute" she grabbed her bag, turned off the television, locked the door, but before leaving she drew a small star on the wall beside her door, which would enable her to know if someone had broken in or not, not that it was necessary though

"hey!" yuuki called out, walking to the convertible

"jump in" yori replied, her shades in place. Yuuki locked the door as she entered. Unlike yuuki, yori had dressed in more colourful clothes, a pink and purple stripped shirt, and a mini pink skirt with dark shades of red and white flowers drawn on it. She wore purple flats. On her eyes neck and hands where jewelleries. Next to yuuki she looked like a rainbow, she was beautiful to say the least, with her blonde hair shinning in the light. And her diamond ear rings reflecting light in each direction it turned

"so where are we going?"

"to the beach restaurant"

"alright..." she drove off, rolling down the windows and letting the cool breeze blow in

We got to our destination two hours later. We parked our car, then walked off walking on the beach our hair blowing in the wind, well mostly yori's because mine was tied, there weren't a lot of people here yet anyway, we finally got to the restaurant, five minutes later. Yuuki opened the door and a whoosh of cold air hit her face momentarily blinding her, she held the door for yori, who took off her shades to examine the restaurant. Both girls examined the restaurant as the noise if there was any to begin with died down, and more than a few eyes turned to stare, yuuki just sighed and yori smiled, she knew how beautiful she was and knew just how to flaunt it around. They walked up to an empty table eyes still following them. A waiter came over to their table eyeing them. Yuuki not giving a damn and yori returning his smiles.

"good morning" he said

"good morning" yori replied, the waiter looked in yuuki's direction, ignoring him before yori stepped on her under the table.

"good morning" yuuki said with a bright smile. The waiter was frozen and men stared wantonly and women enviously. A few seconds passed and yuuki tried not to roll her eyes before saying

"may I have your menu please?" yori wasn't the only that could flaunt what she got

"o-ofcourse" the waiter finally said before handing them two menu's and waiting. Yuuki smiled then he couldn't be more than twenty five. She looked down at her menu. Yori ordered a a burger and coleslaw and yuuki ordered a barbecue beef sandwich and chocolate milk shake. The man took their orders and went off with it. They dropped their menus on the table. Yuuki starting the conversion

"so where do we start from?" yuuki asked

"well you can start off from the part after you rescued kurosu kaien." yori replied. Yuuki nodded

"alright. The next day after you healed ojiisan, kaname came to pork pit, he ate but that wasn't all he came for. He warned me not to go after rido anymore, then a few thinking, rido was his uncle, rido had said something about me almost being his daughter"

"are we talking about kuran rido" yori asked surprised

"as surprising as it is, yes we are. So I'd figured out maybe kaname knew my parents since rido was his uncle, and the kurans were very close people. So I discovered he had the same rune with me. A snowflake"

"the snowflake is your rune?, I thought it was the spider"

"no my mother's or my family rune I am not sure, so I asked him if he knew who my parents where and he said he couldn't tell me now, that I had to ask ojiisan a few questions and then he disappeared. so I asked ojiisan questions and it turned out that he knew about my family"

"gosh, why didn't he tell you before?"

"he said he made to promise to my mother to protect me, so he trained me to become who I am right now."

"he trained you because of rido?"

"partly that and partly to protect myself, so kaname later that day came over to my apartment and once again warned me about rido, I ignored him ofcourse and turned out that ring I showed you? Was my mother's ring, and kaname was actually my blood brother" yori gaped at me. Our food arrived and the waiter placed our meal on the table. When he left, yori was still gaping at me

"you are fucking kidding me" I shrugged

"I find it hard to believe myself and if this is a prank, then its one of the highest level cause it was well planned out" I started eating my food, but yori kept gaping at me

"to think my best friend would be from the royal kuran family. You know it kinds of fit. But how did ojiisan find you?"

"in the forest, turned out that he actually knew what was going on that night, and since it was time to fulfil his promise to my mother, he'd chased after me into the forest that snowy night when I'd lost my memories that was when he took me in" yori placed her hand on her chin, surprise etched all over her face

"your food's going to cool down if you don't eat" she turned to Stare at her plate not really seeing it.

"you are more surprised than I am" yuuki said before taking another bite out of her food

"wow" was all yori could sat before digging into her food, still thinking.

"did kaname tell you how you'd lost your memories?"

"no he didn't, oh yeah I plan to join him to fight rido" yori nearly choked on her food she a sip of her drink and once again gaped at me.

"you what?" she whispered screamed

"I'll fight rido with him" she wiped her mouth with the napkin

"why would you want to do that?" I gave her a knowing look and she just shook her head, and went back to her food. Then her face took that of a surprised one again and she turned slowly to look at me

"you know..." I looked at her a little wary, I didn't like that face.

"know what?" I asked slowly

"if you are kuran's sister..." she drifted off a smile drawing across her face.

"y-yeah?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink, seeing as the food didn't want to go down

"in the world of vampires especially purebloods... Siblings get married" I spat out my drink, and started choking, inviting unwanted eyes to look back at me. A few seconds later I calmed down and most of the people had stopped staring. I looked at yori while wiping my mouth

"fuck you, ugh" she just smiled at me while she ate her food.

"no it's true" she shrugged, it was my turn to gape at her

"so you are saying, I'll, me get married to that arrogant baboon?" I could feel myself blush in contrast to my words

"awww its sad that you are totally rejecting him" she said with a totally blank face that you wouldn't have thought she said that, I narrowed my eyes at her

"how can be so sarcastic with such a face" she just shrugged before eyeing me

"don't worry he's going to be in for a lot of surprise" she said looking me head down, up again, a grin forming at her lips I rolled my eyes and took my last bite

"but how is it that you lost your memories?, and you are now human" I wiped my mouth clean

"they were erased, and I was turned human" she nodded

"I've heard of that, but vampires rarely do it though, well the human transforming part as it is the cost of another vampires life" that said something tugged in my mind, a stray memory, but I couldn't quite grasp it, it's like feeling the harsh breeze on your face but your not able to hold the air.

"cost of another vampires life?"

"yes it is" I thought a moment of whose life was claimed for me be to be human.

"so how is it that you and kaname are going to fight against rido?" the waiter came and cleaned the tabled and we both ordered a refill

"well first of all it's not going to be just rido, he's having a whole pack of armies with him. There's sara shirabuki, saito's fiancée, and there maybe other vampires"

"I thought sara was a victim"

"we all thought so up until kaname enlightened me, about her wish to claim the throne."

"wow she's got it deep"

"indeed"

"so when do you two plan your attack?"

"today"

"today?"

"today"

"does kaien know about this?"

"nope neither does zero" I replied

"oh zero's going to freak out"

"that's why you are going to help me tell him,"

"you want ME to tell HIM?"

"yeah you can do it? The most that could happen is you two having a couples fight" she blushed at that making me smile.

We finally drove back to pork pit after taking a few pictures, and shopping, well yori did all the shopping and I just tagged along, her picking out things for me. It was fun …. I guess.

The bell chimed announcing our arrival

"yuuki~" ojiisan sang and ran at me at full speed, the way a child would welcome his parents after a very long time away, I stepped back making him land head first on the ground

"why won't you let me hug you? I've missed you, my beautiful daughter" I walked over him, nearly slipping over the pool of tears on the ground. I looked at the time and it was already two and people were already leaving, for their work

"so dad we need to talk" he finally peeled himself off the floor following us to the kitchen

"I'll be off then, got to get to work"

"alright, thanks for today" yori smiled and walked out.

"so~what does my little girl want to talk about~" he smiled broadly then I wondered if it wouldn't tear I snapped out my thoughts just in time to see ojiisan advancing on me, I took back a few steps back

"l-lets go to the back" I lead him to the room in the back

"so I need to tell you that me and kaname will be crashing the party and rido's club."

It was six in the evening when people where just rounding up their dinner and more coming in, when one certain person walked in. This time I looked up just In time to see him walk in. I grinned, looking at him then frowned, then furrowed my brow. Weird. 'is it really?' A voice said in my head

"good evening kaname" I said as he sat in front of me, the seat closest to the cash register

"good evening yuuki" I almost smiled as the words rolled off his tongue. Almost

"so you ready? I was already thinking you were ditching me" he chuckled

"you should know by now that I keep my promises" I nodded smiling

"sure you do" his eyes narrowed at my sarcastic tone. Mine also narrowed. I knew I was enjoying this, and if it's one thing I hate doing but have to admit is my feelings, to myself that it.

"so we leave now?"

"yes" I stood up from my seat

"we'll go through the back, then to the front" he nodded following. I signalled kurosu in the kitchen, making him come out. he looked at kaname

"it's been long kaname hasn't it?"

"yes it has... You didn't tell me yuuki was with you" he smiled

"then I wouldn't have been able to keep juuri's promise" kaname eyes him

"we'll talk about this when we get back"

"that's right you keep yuuki safe now"

"ojiisan am capable of taking care of myself" he smiled narrowing his eyes into slits, nodding

"sure you can" I glared at him, wanting to knife him right now

"come on" I called out to kaname

We went through the back, I didn't really need new gadgets and these people knew I was coming for them, my knives and magic was enough. Finally we came to a halt in front of the restaurant, looking at the cars the car park

"so which is your ride?" I asked, he walked a step ahead of me and we stopped in front of a black car. I stared at the car

"this is your car?" I asked staring at the black car with tinted windows

"well the other cars are larger and more...attractive to people's eyes, this is the only one that won't bring much attention" he said unlocking the car

"waow" I finally said before walking to the open passenger seat, he locked the door as if I was some kind of high assed lady.

"do you think they'll Detect us?" I asked

"they have already detected us, even if I do hide my scent, you can't hide yours" I nodded, preparing for the inevitable. We're had come through the back, and right now we walked through the trees, up ahead was a large clearing, in five minutes we would come upon that large clearing

"so is your scent hidden right now?"

"yes it is, and we've or you've been Detected already"

"seriously? Fine with me"I palmed my silverstone knives, which reeked of magic, ice magic, the doing of kaname. The knives would be more effective with the ice magic in it. Some of the knives had fire magic, which worked brilliantly.

We or should I say I finally came up to the clearing. What stood ahead of me? Hohohoho not a very pretty site. These were what did kaname call them? Oh yeah level E vampires. There were like thirty of them, and who knows how many more were inside the building. We stared at each other, it was quite distracting to look at their inhumane faces. I twirled the knives in my head. I was to dispatch of all these while kaname handled sara and rido.

A few vampires advanced on me, running like chickens to their food, too bad their food could fight, I slashed off the head of the first three vampires. I looked back at the rest, three down, twenty seven to go.

Kaname walked through the back door, well blasting off the door and walking through, leaving smoke on the hinges of the door. He walked up the stairs, with the bodies of human on the floor, soon to become level E vampires, he climbed higher and higher, where he felt rido's presence strongest. He walked down the hallway, seeing more bodies on the ground, his annoyance increasing at the amount of humans, that would become level E and in front of him stood double doors, well not for long, as the doors were blown open revelling a large room, something like a ballroom, but smaller, and the end of the ballroom stood sara and rido, with rido sitting on a chair and feeding off a human. Sara was the first to speak.

"why kaname, it's so nice of you to join us" she smiled. Kaname gave her a flat look. Rido dropped the human to the ground

"why don't we get the party started?"

"it's a nice club you have here rido" kaname commented looking around the room, and behind rido at the humans that stood behind him. Stupidity still reigns it seems.

"yes I plan to make it bigger, but have to make do for this one now" rido smiled

"and he can only achieve that by...am sure you know how" sara raised her brows as she got closer to kaname. Kaname stood his ground, smelling the ex humans wake up. His senses spread around to yuuki to see how yuuki was doing. He smiled. She was done already, too bad she had a few more waiting up the stairs.

"rido you know I will no longer permit your assault on the humans"

"nephew nephew nephew, my prince, I am afraid I can longer permit your assault on the throne" sara laughed, and both men glanced at her, making her stop. Clearing her throat

"so kaname you have a choice you can leave the throne for us and we let you live?" she cocked her head to one side, grinning. The fight started when kaname's eyes glowed red

"or you die fighting us" the ground exploded right in front of sara making the remaining humans scream. She escaped it narrowly, but kaname didn't stop there, the windows shattered, some of the shards licking the skins of sara and rido. Rido finally stood

"not going for the kill I take it kaname?" he asked and when he didn't receive an answer

"well too bad we won't take such pity on you" rido bit the tip of his hand with his fangs and a red thick string came out, more like a red whip. The whip elongated as it headed in kaname's direction. rido's eyes widened as the whip crumbled to stones and kaname's feet. The word impossible ringing in his head. He was distracted it would seem and that distraction cost him. The knife flew across the room heading straight for his heart.

"rido!" sara called out, managing to pull him out of thoughts but it was a little too late, although with surprise his movement was slow making the knife go through his right eye, but it didn't stop there and the fire spread through the knife into his eyes making him scream in agony. Sara ignored him, looking at the intruder. I stepped beside kaname.

"what did I miss?" I asked not bothering to look up

"nothing much"

"not the best sight, I'll admit" disgust etched it's way on my face as I watched rido, kaname looked down at me

"I agree"

"a human" sara snarled looking back to rido, who yanked the knives out of his eyes

"you and your knives" rido choked in pain a little more

"yuuki is it?" sara said.

"oh so you are the whimp?" I asked, looking down at her

"I don't see what saito sees" her eyes narrowed at that

"you filthy-"

"shut up bitch, do you hear yourself" the ground in front of me exploded, causing stones to fling out like shards. Luckily for me, I'd hardened my skin, like stone, so nothing would pierce it. She stared at me a little confused, why I wasn't on the floor yet.

"an elemental" she snarled

"a vampire" I drawled.

From the corner of my eye I saw kaname smile at out exchange. It was time he made his move. He was out of sight a second...for now. I finally faced the girl or woman in front of me. Twirling my knives in my hands

"so..." I started, walking closer to her

"care for a round?". She looked back, to see rido and kaname advancing on him. She looked back at me her face blank, making me grin.

"this is gonna be fun" I said slowly advancing on her when I heard the ex vampires behind the closed door. I'd slit some of their throats on my way here so there were probably like fifteen left, not including the ones in the room, hiding behind the chair, there were like six of the humans?. Fools

I ignored the noise and focused on sara. From what I'd learned from kaname, sara was a fire and air elemental and an offshoot of ice which was water. which was the opposite of my elemental, stone and ice, but not the water.

I watched as sara started twirling her fingers, round and round until a small tornado formed, she was using her air magic to twirl the air. She would throw that at me and if that touch my skin, it wouldn't knock me out but it would force itself under my skin, making my skin to to start bubbling, and ripping off, this was skinning someone alive.

She stared at the tornado in her hand, then looked at me, her eyes glowing white, the tornado advanced fast at me, if I ran for it, it would chase so I stood my ground, using my ice magic this time, to freeze my skin, blocking the pores, the tornado hit me like a giant punching the life out of your chest, but I didn't let go of my ice magic, if I did I'd be dead. She kept hitting me with the tornado, so I decided to act, I concentrated too on my stone magic. I let the imbalance grow in the stone magic, making the wall behind her attract her, and the wall in front of her have a weak attraction. While that happened, I released my ice magic as her concentration broke, snowflakes spread on the floor, and I also attracted myself to the wall ın front of me, making me almost fly, at a faster speed than her, I slid on the ice as the wall attracted me. I placed my hand on sara's neck, pushing hard making her impact with the wall ten times harder. She coughed out blood, spilling ıt on my clothes. I didn't wait another second as I brought the knife, slashing her neck, I planned to slit her throat, but she punched me in the stomach, making me stagger back and the knife only nicking at her skin. Her punch hurt like hell, because she had used her air magic, I was guessing she pushed the air molecules out of the way, making her impact with my stomach a lot stronger. I walked back a few steps not wanting to get too close. If I'd hardened my skin, I wouldn't have felt the punch and she'd be dead already.

I smiled as she glared at me.

" a mere human" I nearly rolled my eyes

"that's gonna be the death of you, young lady, underestimating humans" I twirled my knives in my hand. She glanced at rido and kaname who were just throwıng raw magic at each other, although I couldn't tell if it was magic or vampire powers. The ex humans, noises had grown louder, aroused by the smell of blood as kaname would say. I could tell rido was getting weakened, but so was kaname. They were both injured but rido was worse, his right eye wasn't healing, each time it tried to the magic would spread again. I looked at sara, whose neck had healed but I could tell she had an internal injury, which could be healing right now. The only way to kill a pureblood vampire was to run a stake through their heart, slitting their neck would work too, but to make sure, run your knife through their heart.

"hey sara I'll give you a chance, you walk out of here and never turn back" she straightened hey eyes glowing red.

'watch out for red eyes' kaname had said, I walked out of her line of vision just in time for the wall behind me to explode, if I had stood ground, that would have been my head that had exploded.

"or not"

**boom!**

"yuuki!"

hehehehe another cliff woooho!. Now be good, am not feelıng good rıght now and vampire knight 88 made it worse. So please review? **puppy dog eyes**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay exam is over!. wooohooo, and vampire knight is still not getting better.

Merry Christmas y'all. Next year am gonna be writing a lot of exams for uni. But I still try to update once everyweek or two Max month. Hehehe can't fail for uni, but I'll try.

gambate to moi

Disclaimer I own this fic...lol but I don't own vk, if I did … ***dreaming and drooling***... yuuki and kaname would have been on their never ending honeymoon

I liked this chapter kinda because things finally started happening between yuuki and kaname. Phew! Took them long enough

Expecting yuuki to die? Well it's funny because what happens, is actually...

Boom!

"yuuki!" a familiar female voice called out

shit I hadn't been able to avoid all her shot and now I had taken part of the blow to my shoulder, I staggered back by the force of impact. Sara started her hysterical laugh buying time long enough to see my intruders. Zero and yori.

"so you brought along noble vampires?" sara started her laugh again. I was bleeding fast. Yori and zero ran at me at vampiric speed. Yori by my side and zero in front of me, his gun pointing at sara's chest. Sara stared at the gun a few seconds, yori waited not even for a second as she started to patch me up with her air elemental, which would no doubt would be detected by sara any second now. She laughed again

"you plan to kill me with a gun?... Here's a tip, purebloods don't die" she smirked at zero.

"oh an air elemental too"sara finally noticed yori's magic, and what she was doing, making her frown. She decided to act when zero pulled the trigger, sara escaped just in time, but wasn't expecting the other shot, which went right to her chest, zero had one of the best shots around, so it was a surprise she dodged them. Her hand automatically went to her chest, clutching it, as pain and surprise filled her face. Yori was done in time, and I thanked her. I looked over at kaname, who also looked back at me. Rido was proving to be quite the bad ass there, not giving up, I was expecting him to disappear or something, but seemed like he wanted kaname really out of the way but that was just stupid since he was already out of shape. I turned to look at sara,

"Silverstone bullet eh?" she managed to get out, then straightened, zero gave her more shots but she avoided them all. Her eyes turned red

"zero, yori you guys leave now" there were out of here as if they were never here. I could understand that. A purebloods red eyes meant nothing good. It was worse since they also had the ability to control noble vampires, humans included, and right now I was wondering when she was going to use that power against me. Looks like I had enough luck, but how long would it last?

I twirled my knife again, she was weakened now, and I needed to give the finishing blow soon. I hardened my skin with my magic. For a moment I thought I could harden her heart like stone? But too bad since I didn't know how to do

It started getting hotter and hotter, she was glowing red. Uh oh the bitch decided to use her fire magic. I felt the fire prickling at my skin, making me feel irritated, fire magic was so not my thing, neither was air magic. Looked like she was going to burn me alive, not if I could help it. I left my stone magic and reached for my ice magic this time, freezing myself, and my arms and legs becoming numb, if the fire did burn me I wouldn't feel it. I walked closer to her, closer, closer. This time her eyes were practically burning. I screamed at the force of the impact, nearly loosing my hold on my ice magic. Almost.

She threw everything she had at me, she was getting pissed that I wasn't dying and I reached more for my ice magic, to prevent myself turning ash. We were both glowing red and white. My silverstone knives absorbed some of her magic, making it gow red. I walked closer and closer to her, as the pain became more and more unbearable. I Gretted my teeth, right now I was breathing in fire, making my lungs burn. Tears formed at the corner of my eye, but I never stopped walking closer to her. By know I should have been a mess. I finally stood in front of her.

"humans should know their places" she laughed and my hold my knife tightened.

"now you will die" she said. I raised my hand and stabbed her hard in the chest.

"you first bitch!" her eyes popped out of her head, she lost complete hold on her magic. She took a few steps back, falling to her knees, looking at the knife in her chest. She vomited blood.

I took a few steps back myself, losing my hold on my ice magic, I fell to my knees too. My skin was smoking right now, as I wasted for my ice magic to melt, I'd used all my magic, and hell, I felt tired, so tired.

I looked up at kaname, who was walking closer and closer to me, until he stood by my side. He gave me his hand, I was about to take it when I heard a whisper

"no no it can't be.." I looked over at sara. I shrugged them linked my hand with kaname, jolting a little bit, with warmth, as he stood me up, placing his arms around my waist to keep me from falling, I looked up at him. He'd been staring at me the whole time.

"why do you look at me like that" sara gave a chocking laugh

"you fall in love with a human? You can never have the throne like that, or should I say, you will not keep the throne for long". Sara's voice was like whispers from far away, as I stared at kaname. He touched my cheek

"let me help you with that" with what?. I felt my body melting, and I looked down at myself, the ice on my skin was melting

"you are a water elemental too?"

"yes" zero and yori walked in through the door. They looked over at us, then at sara, who was slowly breaking

"why the hell is she glowing?" I asked confused. I heard her whispering little no as she hugged herself, knife still in her chest.

"she's dying... She will be dead any second from now" just as he said the words, she blew up into tiny colourful shards, something like a mirror breaking into the smallest shard, but this was very colourful.

"waow she evil, yet she's colorful" I commented

"she wasn't evil" I heard a voice say, I looked over kaname's shoulder at sai

"kuran rido made her like that, she was once a loving person, but she was also very vulnerable. Rido had filled her head with nonsense, and she had fell for it" I looked back at where sara had been. All. that was left was sand and my knife.

"you'd been here the whole time." I started

"why didn't you say anything?" he shrugged.

"at her state there was nothing a noble could do to make her think twice." I nodded, the movement making my world go round for a second. I rested my head on kaname's chest awhile smelling his scent. I closed my eyes, and my lungs burned for me to inhale that scent.

"where's rido" I finally asked

"he's gone,... He's badly wounded ... To the heart, there's nothing one can do to keep him alive" I nearly smiled. but weariness overtook me, however not before hearing sai say.

"for a human to take down a pureblood, and for a pureblood to care about that same woman,the first day I met her, I knew something was off about her" then finally I was dragged into the black abyss.

"kaname-Sama..." yori said. He carried yuuki, bridal style

"yes wakaba-san" he turned with yuuki to look at zero and yori

"let me heal her"

"that won't be necessary, you need not worry, I'll take care of her"

"where do you plan to take her to?" zero asked.

"I'm taking her to cross-san's house..." yori and zero looked at each, other... Thinking.

"in the mountains" and their thoughts were confirmed. yori looked up at zero, tugging at his sleeve.

"let's go... She'll be fine" zero looked down at yori, then looked back at kaname.

"will you turn her?" zero finally asked, gaining the attention of kaname

"that is for her to decide" he started towards the door

"yuuki will do anything to gain her lost memories, even to be turned, do you really want that?"

"yes I do" he stated. Zero proceeded to advance on him, but yori held him to her. He looked down at yori who whispered

"it's yuuki's choice.." zero looked back at kaname who exited the room.

"let's go" yori half dragged zero out of the room.

'ummm" I stirred as I heard voices. Then silence.

I. Opened my eyes slowly as I heard the voices again. I stared at the ceiling. I turned my head to the side. I was in a guest room in kurosu's house. I sat up, moaning in pain. My head hurt. I heard the voices stop again.

I walked out the room, wobbling a bit. I looked down at myself, I was still in my black cargo pants and also my dark shit, although it was tattered now, because of sara. however I saw no wound on me. I walked down the stairs and into the leaving room to see ojiisan seated in front of kaname. Kaname was the first to look up to me.

"feeling better?" I walked over to a chair and flopped on it.

"I have a splitting headache" I hugged a pillow to myself, folding my legs under me.

"it's the effect of the healing, it will wear off soon" I closed my mouth as I yawned. I looked up at the time. It was nine in the morning.

"you've been here all night?"

"healing you?" ojiisan said.

"I was messed up that bad?" I scratched the back of my head.

"she was something" I said

"so we'd been talking" ojiisan said.

"about what?" I asked, shifting into a more comfortable position. I looked over at kaname, not failing to notice, how tired he looked. He had taken his coat and shoes off, his top buttons open, and he's hair was all messed up. I smiled. The guy sure did know how to make himself comfortable.

"the only way to bring back your memories" kaname started

"is for you to become a vampire" I nodded then stopped as the headache started coming back.

"I become a vampire... Then I gain back my memories" I stated.

"yes" kaname replied.

"and you will not turn me until I say so?"

"now that rido's out of the way, there's nothing much to worry about, so yes." I stared at him, then at ojiisan, who looked at me for an answer.

*giggle* they both looked confused at me

"why do you laugh yuuki?" ojiisan said cocking his head to the side

"oh its just because I'm hungry" I giggled once more getting up to go get something from the fridge. Kaname looked at ojiisan, who only shrugged

"that's the way she acts when she faces something difficult" kaname nodded.

came back with a slice on bread.

"sorry," I started, sitting down

"yuuki you should know that I'm willing to give you how ever much time you'd like to think this through" I nodded. Ojiisan stood up abruptly.

"well then I'll leave the two of you alone" I frowned, why would he do that. I watched as ojiisan exited the room. The room fell into silence. I looked up at kaname.

"so you really are my brother?" I stared at his features, which I'd been doing a lot lately.

"do you have a girlfriend?" my heart started beating with embarrassment, and a blush came upon my cheeks. I'd blurted the words without thinking.

"no" he finally said, a smirk upon his face.

"why do you ask?"

"it wouldn't hurt for a sister to know... Now would it?" I tried to make my voice stready, with the lie. He looked at me, showing me that he saw through the liw, but I just shrugged.

"so since you are my brother, then that would make me a princess right...I must be dreaming" my eyes widened at the realisation. I smacked my forehead

"a dream, ofcourse it's a dream"

"would you prefer this dream to come to reality? yuuki?" kaname asked

"uhhh if there's a part where you are not my brother... Yeah?" I stood up abruptly

"I wonder who is dreaming, me ... Or you?" I stood in front of kaname and smirked, he stood up too, making me look up at his tall figure

"sorry yuuki but this is not a dream"

"is it not?" I drew small circles on his chest with my nails.

"it can't happen in reality that a handsome prince is in my house, claiming to be my ... Brother... Although I'd prefer if he claimed he was my ... it's more true as I read a lot of romance novels" I spread both my palms on his chest, just beneath his collar bone.

"I'm a dreamer... A very good one, maybe this is my dream? ... So I can do whatever I want?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging myself closer to him, until my body pressed against his, his arm automatically wrapped itself around my waist. My grin grew bigger

"don't you think so?" my face came closer to his, so close to his. My lips brushed against his, it felt so soft, really soft. It was my first time so I wouldn't know what it felt like to be kissed. I was curious to know now, with this man that is. I brushed my lips against his again, my lips lingering. I loved the feel of our lips together. It was as if it was meant to be there. I licked his lips, and I heard a groan, before his lips crashed into mine. My hands moved up to his hair. I could feel his muscle bulge as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. It felt so good. He sucked in my bottom lip, parting my lips and shoving his tongue into my mouth, and I gladly swallowed it. I felt my tongue touch his fangs, my eyes opened, I broke the kiss panting, staring into his eyes which was now bright red. I looked down to his swollen lips. Hmmm. They were softer than they looked. His arms around my waist slackened, making me raise a brow. I dropped my hand from his neck and shoulder. This couldn't have been a dream, that had felt too real.

"yuuki you should know this isn't a dream" I smiled

"oh I know..." I turned my back to him, I frowned

"I know that very well" I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. My hand stopped in mid air as I reached for the cupboard, I brought the hand back to my lips. So that's how it feels to be kissed. Heaven, it was sweet. I considered walking back to the living room, and kissing him again, and going further. I clutched my chest with anticipation. He would let me. I shook my head. Then got a glass and filled it up, the water spilling over the cup, as I thought about him again.

"I'll be taking my leave now"kaname said to ojiisan, wearing his coat. He looked over ojiisan's shoulder to look at me.

"I'll see you later"

"right.." I thought of the way he said it, the way a man would his lover when leaving for work. Hehehehe I did read too much romantic novels. He walked out the door, taking the keys hanging on the wall next to the door.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"I kissed him"

"ok it's bad" yori agreed.

"but did he respond?"

"we both.."

"well then what are you worrying about? Since you both have the same feelings" yori took a sip of her drink, eyeing zero who was talking to ojiisan.

"but he's my brother" I tried to reason with her

"I told you, in the world of vampires, siblings marry, it's a completely normal thing"

"... Really? ... That's odd"

"look at who is talking" I laughed.

"ok now it's up to you to convince zero to not be such an idiot." she grinned

"I may just do what you did to kaname"

"yeah right" I said flatly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"is that a dare?"

"have you got the guts?" she narrowed her eyes at she me and smiled, she stood up from her chair, as zero walked over to us, ojiisan went back to the kitchen.

Zero looked a little confused as yori approached him. He stopped as she was about to walk into him. She did just that. She grabbed him by the hair, dragged him down, and sucked the life out of him. The whole restaurant turned to stare at them. Some nudging their husband that they don't get to kiss like that anymore.

Zero's hand went to her neck. The girl was nothing but courageous. It made me think how I'd approached kaname. Hmmm the kiss was marvellous, and I planned to get more of it.

They kissed more before breaking for air, yori grinned and zero looked so stunned. Yori turned her back to zero, walking away and sat on her previous seat in front of me, on the cash register. Zero was still rooted to his spot. I gave yori an impressed look

"nice job"

"thanks" zero finally joined us, sitting next to her.

"what the hell was that?" he asked her

"what you think" she answered not looking at him. Zero grinned.

"where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked again. Yori finally looked at him

"liked it?" she asked. He nodded

"then book her you idiot" I completed. He rubbed his chin.

"I may just do that..." yori and I laughed.

They both left, for their jobs again. Zero, a banker, yori a fashion designer, make up artist, well the head of her shop.

The day went by. I wondered if kaname was going to come in anytime soon. But he didn't, leaving me disappointed.

The next day yori came in for lunch.

"so... ?" I asked unconcealed excitement

"he asked me out!" yori whispered shout

"banzaiii!" I shot my fist up in victory. We both laughed.

"yuuki help me out with that table will you?" I stood up from the table, allowing yori to eat her meal.

"sure ojiisan"

"so... How did he say it?" yori dipped her spoon in her ice cream, and smiled.

"yesterday night he took me out to a restaurant, we ate and talked. It was fun. Later on we went to the tower and looked at the view from up there, the moment was amazing. I was commenting on the view when he kissed me. He confessed his feelings" by this time I was rocking back and forth on my chair, hands, clenched into fist, my smile nearly ripping my mouth.

"I told him that I felt the same way about him"

"so you two are a couple now!" I whisper squealed

"we are" she went back to her ice cream

"oh! Come here!" I hugged her over the table

"my baby's all grown up, oh I'm so proud of you"

"yuuki~" she whined

"you are acting like my mother" I broke the hug, whipping the tears at the corner of my eye. She just stared at me

"what novel are you reading now" she asked flatly

"oh! The-"

"I don't want to hear it" she went back to her ice cream, leaving me frowning. But again I smiled, feeling so happy for the new couple.

Dad walked out the kitchen

"hey dad" I saw his ears perk up at the sound of 'dad'

"yes my daughter~" he was jelly dancing with his hands closed to fists in front of his chest. For a moment I was lost for words, thinking he was going to attack me

"I, well, we, um" I pointed to yori, who stared at my finger, which would get into her eye if I stretched further.

"yori and zero are finally a couple!" I excliamed

"really?~" ojiisan sat eargerly next to me, his fist under his chin

"tell all about it!" ojiisan grinned and yori slammed her head unto her ice cream. Well I knew sooner or later she'd slam her head on the table so I pushed the ice cream a little and bam!.

She slowly raised her head to see me smiling sheepishly, her forehead and nose all white. I passed her a napkin

"nakin?" I placed one of my sweetest smiles on my face.

*ding ding* we were laughing me forgetting about my surroundings until yori turned around.I turned to look unconsciously, hearing the noise in the restaurant die down. My smile froze on my lips as I heard a thump and felt my heart in my throat.

"yuuki?" I swallowed down my heart and ojiisan followed my gaze.

"ahh kaname-kun!" ojiisan waved eagerly at him. Kaname walked over to us as stood in front of the cash register

"good afternoon"

"come come sit down." ojiisan ushered him a chair making him sit directly in front of ojiisan. Yori looked at me and I just shrugged

"oh would you look at the time, well then guess am off"

"you came here just for an ice cream?" I asked flatly

"yeah, I was craving some" she smiled and stood up waving us bye, leaving me shaking my heard

"we definitely have really weird sides" I muttered.

I turned to look at kaname.

"good afternoon, kaname?" I tried a smile but it came up upside down. Those eyes were kind of distracting when staring intently at you.

"so why don't I leave the two of you alone? You could take a table if you want?" I turned my stare to ojiisan

"you've been doing that a lot lately.."

"what?"

"...nothing" he plastered a smile on his face

"well you two have a great time eh, bai bai!" with that he walked no skipped away.

I was finally able to take my eyes off my dad's ridiculous figure to look at kaname

"well... What would you like?" I started taking out a menu

"there will be no need for that" I froze. A few seconds passed. Then ever so slowly my gaze traced its way up his chest to his eyes, anymore intense and I'd be shotting daggers out of my eye.

"what? You don't like my cooking" I glared at him. It only increased further when he chuckled.

"no yuuki, nothing like that, you are a great cook" ofcourse I am

"so if you aren't here for the food then why are you here?" I looked curiously at him. He shifted in his chair making him face me completely. His hands found mine on the table. No matter how curious and angry I was, there was no way I could mistake the electric shock that ran through me.

"let me take you out"

Wohooo finally done. Weird chapter, I said that last line because it would be too fast for yuuki is kaname just says "iwant you to be my lover" I mean they haven't gotten to know each much yet. Yeah so I was lost for something to write at some parts especially where yuuki was disappointed that kaname didn't come. Guess I was a little stuck. Running out of ideas. I have a goal, but it's hard finding ideas to reach that goal. So only God knows what's gonna happen next chapter although I do hope for more assassin jobs for yuuki and something happens and bam it lead to the goal am looking forward to reach so

Ojiisan: "ReViEw mina-san~" *jelly dance* lol


	10. Chapter 10

Woooopie a new update! Merry Christmas! And happy new year!

To answer ur question, I or should I say my parent wants me to study medicine, although I have no heart for it, there is no way in hell I am going into surgery but I do love animals maybe animal science. And if ur asking what I have the heart for? then I'll say, acting, music. I do love singing and acting ;) I plan to become one even am studying medicine. I don't know what's with parents and medicine, engineering. Ok I'll stop here I could talk about this all day.. Now enjoy...the...story..:D

"let me take you out". One of my brow raised

"you want to take me out?"

"will you?"I really wanted to torment this guy. I just loved acting dense

"will I what?" I asked

"go out with me yuuki" I leaned in closer to him, just smiling and staring at him, he was just too handsome to look away from

"... Ummm ...sure.." that was the first time I ever said yes to a guy, and this wasn't any guy, this was kuran kaname.

"good then how about now?"

"people seem to be doing that a lot." I muttered, while standing up

"doing what?" I looked down at him

"oh yeah I almost forgot you have enhanced hearings."

"ah I almost forgot you were an assassin" he smirked this is gonna be fun,

"just a second". I Went into the kitchen to tell dad the news, barely managing to dodge his bear hugs, and his little squeal of

"my daughter is all grown up~". From out of the kitchen you could hear the sound of pots falling.

*bam!*

*boom*

When I was finally able to come out of the kitchen, limping, I nearly fainted in kaname's arms

"what happened?" he asked very concerned trying to smoother my hair that was now standing in all directions, as though I had been electrocuted, badly. Unable to talk, out of breath I pointed towards the kitchen and nearly hid behind him when my attacker emerged from the kitchen, however I couldn't stop the chills that went down my spine or the visible shivers or my clinging to kaname when I saw ojiisan

"you two are the weirdest I've seen so far" kaname said as ojiisan came, smiling broadly

"like father like daughter" kaname raised a brow at his claim of me being his daughter, but just shook his head

"I still wonder how both of you make it as assassins" I shrugged releasing my hold on him

"they don't suspect a thing, come on, off we go" we walked out the restaurant.

It didn't take a genius to know which was his car. Black. Just the way I like it. Tinted windows.

"waow... Zero would freak if he saw this car, I'm worried" for a moment I stood and imagine how zero would bitch all day if he saw this car. Next to kaname's car, zero's would look like a car that was beaten by baseball bat by determined teenage students.

"he doesn't like cars?" kaname asked as he waited for me to enter the car, he came in after me, sitting across me. The driver locking the door.

"no he doesn't like anything that's better than his." I looked at my surrounding. It was all brown in here, and very comfortable. Very. I bounced on my chair. Bouncy too

"tis very comfy here" I stated

"aye" I smiled at him.

"so where are we going?" he took off his gloves and placed it on the seat next to him. I stared at his long fingers and nails.

" where do you want to go?"

"somewhere that's now crowded, I don't like crowded places"

"except when doing your job.." I raised an eyebrow at the comment, my stare flat

"indeed"

"I do wonder..." I started

"why is it that no one came after me after sara's death. I know she has a family but why didn't they come after me?..." I looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't know" I kept right staring at him, waiting, as if he hadn't just answered me.

"did you do something?" He gave a deep sigh.

"very keen senses you have" I smiled, although I still didn't believe it, I still said

"I am your sister, so what did you do?"

"I took credit for killing sara and rido" I snorted

"you say that as though that's a good thing. Why?"

"if I didn't they would have surely come after you, no matter my word against it?"

"really?" for some reason I'd didn't quite believe anyone would go against this guy. Well except me

"partly, well they wouldn't want to risk their lives"

"arrogant you are"

"you speak your mind without strain" he smiled

"I like that"

" if I am to truly speak my mind which I will right now..." I cocked my head to the side, hitting my finger, crossing my legs.

"you look impossibly handsome when you smile." my heart thudded at what I'd just said. he frowned

"killjoy" I muttered turning away from him. This time he gave a little laugh, my lips curved in a smile.

The car fell into silence. I wondered if he would turn me if I told him so. What would it be like to live an immortal life. It would be sick, although it seemed a vampire was my true nature. I didn't want to live forever. Forever..such a small word but has a meaning we can never comprehend. This man though was going to live for forever. It would such a lonely road, wouldn't it. Now I thought maybe mortality was a good thing. What if you got tired of living, or went crazy with blood lust. But being a vampire would mean that I could be next to zero, yori and ojiisan for a very long time. I didn't want to leave them behind. If I did turn I would also have the choice of having kaname as my fiancee, the thought was not revolting at all, it was a pleasant thought actually. I glanced at him. Taking his features in. His dark brown hair, that was so soft, very very soft, his crimson eyes that could pierce you like a sword, his long thick lashes, that made me a bit jealous, his Straight, none too wide or long nose, his pink, full lips, so sweet that honey would taste bitter after a kiss, that sweet, and that wicked tongue of his, I bit my bottom lip, thinking back on our kiss. His strong jaw. His long slender neck. Hmm those lean muscles that hide behind the dark clothes.

"we are here" I looked out the tinted windows, trying to see where we where. The driver was quick to open the door. First kaname went out before I did. I stepped out the car.

"wow that's huge" I looked up at the large building.

"this...is a...what?"

"a restaurant. it's not crowded don't worry" I nodded still staring at the large brown building, if you placed my restaurant next to this building it would look like- ok I think that's enough debating for one day.

"shall we?" he gave me his elbow, and I entwined my hand with his.

"we shall" he walked me over to the entrance of the restaurant. Automatic door. If the outside of the building was beautiful, inside was just splendid. There weren't much tables in the restaurant, and there weren't much people in it either. The restaurant was also darkly lit, , all the curtains closed. It was like a vampire's domain. Although it would be odd for vampire's to have a restaurant since they didn't eat that much. The table cloth's were even light brown. Someone has a thing for brown.

He lead me to a table sitting in front of him.

"you're right, not crowded at all" I muttered, still taking in my surroundings. A waiter came out of no where a menu in hand.

"good evening" he dropped the menu's in front of us and stood a suitable distance from us. I glanced at kaname who just kept looking at me. I looked down the brown menu, picked it and opened the pages. They all looked good, but did they taste as good as they looked?. There were no prices in front of them, must be those expensive restaurants. Definitely.

"well you've been here before, what do you recommend?" I asked still looking over the pages, utterly confused.

"you can pick any you want" he said. I nodded. I looked at the name of the one that caught my attention. I glanced at the waiter

"I'll get this" he didn't even record it down, just nodded. When I was done ordering I looked at kaname

"I'm done" he nodded

"get me the usual" I looked at the reddish brown wall, the red curtains. I wasn't a fan of brown, but this people knew what they where doing, cause I was actually considering making brown my favourite colour.

Half an hour later we were both drowning in our conversation and food. Any tension, of awkwardness I felt had evaporated the minute I entered the restaurant. I can't remember when last I giggled so much, I felt so light hearted. Who knew a simple dinner could be like this. The food was amazing, although not completely relevant, our gist was nice. He knew very well how to be sacarstic, but that didn't mean I couldn't beat him to it.

Another half hour later we were both done with our meal, and we were both talking about our lives, well mostly me.

"ojiisan found me on the snow one night, he took me to his house, I'd lost my memories he said, for weeks I didn't speak, but I knew my name, well at that time I didn't know it was a name, all that was in my head when he spoke to me was yuuki, and I spoke it out loud a few times, so he decided to call me yuuki. He taught me how to read and write, six years later zero came in, his parents were killed by a pureblood, she had turned him to a vampire, zero and I didn't get along at all, he hated me, and I had no idea why, it took time but I finally realised it was because he hated himself, but he came in after awhile after we met yori, by that time ojiisan was already training me to become an assassin, he told me assassin's did a good job of eliminating the bad guys" I snorted

"he tried teaching zero too, but he was just too clumsy, but he could actually be a very good assassin, he was good with the guns and I was good with the knives"

"I can see that clearly"

"yeah I've been doing solo jobs for six years now, I had been going on jobs with ojiisan before, well until he retired, I know he was also known ad the living legendary vampire hunter, he was very good at it"

"yes we all know that" I looked at him a smile tugging at my lips.

"this is weird.." I said

"what?"

"I have never told anyone about me before" we stared at each other for awhile something invisible, a connection, I could feel it trickling at

" my skin

"there's a park close by why don't we take a walk?" he said

"sure"

After paying we left for the park. It was kinda getting darker but I didn't mind. There were few people here too, mostly couples. I watched the sunset as we walked on. We passed a couple making out,got to admit that stirred me. I realised that our hands were entwined and we were very close together. I looked up at him

"why is it that the sun doesn't burn you?" he kept on looking ahead

"if I stay for long it will and am well covered" I regarded his dark clothes and black coat and gloves, sure enough, I nodded

"right..." I tightened my grip on his hand

"something wrong?" he asked

"oh no am fine sorry" I'd started to feel a dull yet painful ache in my head.

"are you sure?" I looked at his arm with a frown I was practically digging my fingers into his skin. I stopped and faced him.

"no, it seems you always have an effect on me" he nodded

"I don't understand, why?" we stood really close to each other, I looked down between us, trying to calm myself

"it's because your vampiric side is seeking escape and it needs my help to do that."

"escape" I echoed as I shut my eyes tight. It turned to a splitting headache now. Then I heard a scream. I slowly turned my head in direction of the scream. I heard gunshots, a figure flying through the air like a feather.

"what is that?"

"it's nothing to worry about, it's just a level E vampire." I met the vampire's eyes. Blood red. Hideous. Monstrous. It looked beside me to see kaname, it took steps back a few more, I could read clearly what it was feeling right now, fear beyond comprehension, a few steps back, before a deafening scream erupted from it's mouth My headache increased and I thought I wouldn't be able to bear it anylonger. Then I heard a gunshot and then the vampire turned to dust right in front of me, it wasn't the first time I'd seen a level E vampire die, I'd killed a handful of them myself when I went after sara. A few people had gathered around, not at all surprised. I took in a deep breath as I felt the headache subsiding, only for it to hit me with all force. A silent scream, I let out, I held my head, willing the pain to go away. I heard myself mumbling some incoherent words. I felt my knees give out, a pair of arms catching me.

"yuuki.. You have to hold on" I felt warm lips on my forehead.

Later on I felt myself taking in shallow breaths

"I don't understand" my voice was a bit cracked

"I don't have the ring" I slowly let go of my head, afraid the pain would come again, but it didn't. I looked around me people went back to what they were doing, clearly not surprised at what just happened. A few hunters where at the scene of the fallen vampire, ready to leave.

"are they all vampire's here?" I asked still looking at the hunters

"majority of them are vampires,"

"you know them?"

"yes I do"

"odd"

"are you feeling better" I nodded

"well it seems the seal is wearing off, you are getting stronger and stronger breaking off the seal, killing sara helped in doing that"

"I've killed others before" I stated, pulling a Stray hair behind my ears

"but not a pureblood" he looked down on me, his deep red eyes looking intently on me, so very focused.

"right... So even if I don't want to become a vampire, the seal would wear off"

"you don't want to become a vampire" I wished he would stop looking at me already, although I didn't like to admit it but it made my heart giggle. Well I did kind of like the feeling of such attention from him, but I it was hard to contain myself, involuntarily I took a step back,

"it's not that, am just asking" he studied my for a few more seconds, not wanting to back down I looked right into his eyes, cursing myself for being so stubborn

"yes you would still turn vampire but in a horrific way, one I know you or anyone one would not like"

"details please" I placed my flying hair behind my ears

"you would go mad with pain, and need, it would be as though you are being controlled, you would crave blood like a level E, maybe more, you would kill lots of people, in the mean time turning them into level E vampires, something like rido but much much worse." I just stared at him, not sure how to take this in. Much worse than rido? I couldn't think of anything worse than him.

"I... I see" I looked down to the ground

"something like a level E eh?" falling to despair. The wind went wild, so did my hair.

I felt a warm palm on my cheek slowly raising my head. I looked into the eyes of kaname, I looked deep trying to read the emotions in them. I saw, regret, sadness and ... Love. I shook my head breaking contact and regret falling on me immediately. I sighed, trying to keep my hair in place

"I promise you won't regret becoming a vampire" I placed my hands in my Jean pockets, nodding my head vigorously

"take me back" the night was getting cold and I Started to shiver and it had nothing to do with the cold

"here" he gave me his coat and despite the situation I said

"still the gentleman eh?" he held my hands I his rubbing them, and blowing on them. Something only a lover would do, or my dad. It was really nice to have someone focused on me for me and not because I was going to kill them or something.

He walked us back to the car, sitting side by side. We sat in a comfortable silence. It was very weird to be comfortable with a man in a car.

"I am starting to forget you aree my brother, am not sure but is this the way siblings are supposed to do this?"

"maybe when you are turned you will understand more" I grinned

"can't wait.." I laughed at my sacarstic tone.

"no really, I seriously don't know what's going on around me anyone, I feel like am standing on the highest mountain but still can't see what I want to"

"spider is the symbol for patience isn't it?" I nodded

"well I'm running out of it." I looked out the window. I did love night rides, more so since I was in the car with kaname.

Did I like this guy? Definitely, no doubts because no guy has made me feel the way I feel right now. Great I sound like those obsessed girls the movies. But it was true. Well guess I was't immune to him anymore than the other girls where.

I sighed and closed my eyes and rested my head on the chair. I could smell him, such a sweet smell, I could feel the warmth emanating from him, I could tell he was staring at me, it made me tense, it made goosebumbs rise up my arm, I could feel my tummy jumping up and down, and my nerves flying around like butterfly. It was an umcomfortable feeling, I wasn't used to this kind of feeling and I didn't know how to handle it. I could feel his hot Breath on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly to see his hair.

"you smell nice" I smiled

"so do you" he nuzzled my neck, just the slightest touch, I shuddered. I felt embarrassed at the way I reacted to him,

"feeling jumpy?" he asked, making a whole load of warm breath wash on my neck and nearly yelped, my nerves really needs to be checked, I took in a deep breath, staring at the width of his shoulder cladded in black

"maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't so close" I said after taking in a deep breath

"no I love the way you react" is that so... That gave me some ideas, one that I planned to put to use. I raised my hands and placed it on his shoulder. I slid it up to his neck, down to his chest, I pushed slowly on his chest, making his eyes meet mine, I looked into his eyes, growing bolder and annoyed. I slid my other hand lid his arm, to his hair, I slid through, it was very soft and had a lovely texture, I drew closer to him,

"you smell nice too". He drew his hands up to my face, down to my lips, he traced my lips. I watched him, quite unable to read him. Annoyed I dropped my hands and looked away, only for him to drag me from the chin to face him. He. Kissed me, so soft as first it was slow, just relishing in the taste of each other, but soon it turn wild, as his hand slid to the back of my neck. So lost I was in the kiss and his touch, I took a fistfull of his hair, and brought my other hand to his cheek, feeling the rough hair of aftershave dig into my palm, brittle, I brought my other hand to his other cheek, loving the feel of it. His other hand slid to my waist bringing me closer to him. Tentatively I touched his tongue with mine and I heard a groan, I did it again and a groan again, growing bolder I twisted mine with his, it was like a battle, I felt my tongue his fangs and felt him flinch. I wrapped my hands wround his neck, trying to get him closer, I felt him hiss. I fianally broke the kiss, drawing in deep breath, we looked at each other, just looked at each other, still locked in the same position.

"yuuki" I licked my lips, feeling them go dry, my eyes flickered to his lips unable to see clearly, it was dark, and I wasn't in my right mind right now. feeling my heartbeat slow down.

"waow, I've never been kissed like that before" he traced my lips with his tongue, making me jump

"n-not that I've been kissed before" I said

"I can taste it" I shivered as I heard the low, unusually cracked voice of his, I like his voice this way. So sensual. I felt a sense of pride and my heart swell that I'd done this

"your innocence"

"how can you?"

"I feel what you feel yuuki, I know you very well yuuki" that didn't settle comfortably with me

"an assassin is anything but innocent" I murmured, absently

"you are innocent yuuki, very"

"are you're fangs sensitive?" I asked curiously, he kissed my neck, and yelped a little when his fangs my neck

"yes they are, I see you already take notice of things" when he looked up I saw his eyes glowing red. It felt wonderful to think I was causing all this reaction, with just a touch.

"is this because of me?" he smiled

)es it is" I nodded, my thoughts confirmed.

"we've arrived" he said and I didn't ask how he knew. The driver slide to a halt, and hurried to open the door. I slide out the car. I turned around as kaname rested his back against the car folding his arms and looking down at me. I gave him his coat.

"thank you, unexpectedly it was a lovely evening" I smiled. He looked at me through narrow eyes.

" am glad you...enjoyed it

"goodnight" I started walking away, then turned back and walked up to him, stopping just inches from him

"and... You are..." an amazing kisser.

"nevermind, goodnight"I lingered a while, enjoying the moment before I walked off, leaving him in the dark, I could feel his gaze linger on me, and I felt good, somehow, I dunno, but I know it felt nice. It wasn't until I had entered my apartment that I heard the roar of a car engine. I sighed after bolting the door, I stood ground a moment, reliving what had just happened then shaking my head. I felt like screaming 'I feel wonderful!' I walked robotly to the coach and falling on top.

"ka-na-me" I felt like saying his name outloud and it was such a relief to do so. I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was pounding in my chest as I relieved our kiss. Man was definitely a good thing, and having them all to yourself was the best you could ask for. I was almost falling asleep when I heard flapping. In the air near the TV, the air started turning black, it was a swirl or air, until figures started forming. I stood alert as the figure formed into the image of a ...

Ywyyy am done! Now now the best part of this chapter was the kiss right~? Eehehehe and I plan to get them together as soon as possible sooooo~ u know what~~?

reviewwwwwww~

~ MeRRy ChRiStMaS~


	11. Chapter 11

snsdfighting1040: so ur snsd fan too? Yayy me too. And thanks so much for the review.

Thank you all for the reviews and the motivation ;) there will be more of kaname and yuuki in the upcoming chapters

Wow two chapters in a row hehehehe, it is Christmas so a treat eh? And u know my treat will be? A review! I crave it!

I couldn't help but watch as the air

swirled black and formed the image of a

Wolf..

I just watched as the wolf scratched the back of it's ear with its legs. Finally it looked at me. My lips formed a thin line "you know its undignified to scratch the back of your ear mad in front of people" I heard the wolf snort and looked at me as though saying

'if I don't scratch it, I might as well go mad' I raised a brow

"and you know what else is undignified?, appearing into people's house's without their permission" the wolves eyes smiled at me saying

'I've got the power, I might as well use it

"but I'll ignore you just this once, since am in a good mood. And stop doing that" I said

"yeah the thing you do, mind talking thing yeah" I raised my hand in my stupidity then looked at the wolf.

"I'll e a secret with you only if you promise not to tell kaname?" the wolf nodded well I thought it did as it raised it's head up high and hit down. It walked closer to me, I leaned in its ear

"I'm in ... Love with your master" I giggled, then frowned,

"do you think loving someone is giving your heart to people and trusting them not to break it?, well I don't think so, I mean I still don't understand the away around this but am still happy" by now I was blabbing

"by the way why are you here?" I asked yawning

"oh yeah what time is it" I looked up across the wall and saw the time was fifteen passed ten

"oh yeah where's my phone?" I searched around for my phone and finding it in my back pocket, I flipped it open.

"ahhh myyy, seven missed calls all from zero" I hit zero's number calling him.

He picked up on the second ring.

'hey I've been calling you since, I thought you had gone missing" zero said

"yeah good evening to you too, I was with kaname"

"oh! Yeah ojiisan explained that to me later on, so how did your date go?"

"splendid, just splendid"

The other end was silent

"zero? Are you still there-?"

"we need to get you to a therapist," I jerked my head back as though I was slapped

"why?" I asked

"is it just me or are you falling for kaname?"

"I.. Think I already have"

"waow"

"well waow to you too you finally had the guts to ask her out, and if It wasn't for her action you two would have still been staring at each other from a distance, I wonder when you are gonna hit puberty and become the man you should be" I smirked

"well kaname really got trouble in his hands"

"I know, am the best"

"although I do wonder how a guy like him can like a girl like you" I shook my head

"I'm irresistible"

- heard him laugh at the other end

"well then I'll see you tomorow,"

"alright see you tomorrow" we both hung up. I regarded the couch on which the wolf lay, I realised the TV was turned on too.

"hey if you are gonna live here, you're gonna have to pay rent" it just ignored me and kept right on watching the TV. I shook my head and sat beside the wolf. I ran my hand through the thick fur, up too its neck

"man you are warm" I giggled and sat on the floor, laying my head on the wolf's belly, closing my eyes. Soon I fell into the world of dreams, one that I rarely if ever, entered.

I woke up, a smile tugging at my lips. My flashes fluttered open and my room came into focus, I frowned wondering why everything was upside down, oh I feel asleep on the floor. I stood up, looking at the ground only to find the wolf beneath me.

"oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to turn you into my pillow" the wolf growled.

"oh ain't you cute?" I stood up from the floor.

"oh it's already eleven thirty, oh how time flies" I went to my room, I pipped out the room

"oh and you can't come into the room, privacy hehehehe" I laughed sheepishly and ducked into my room, taking off my clothes on my journey to the bathroom, and when I got to the bathroom I was already naked. I brushed happily before turning the water hot. I used my scented soap, which smelled of strawberry and I washed my hair, with a scented shampoo that made my hair smell like flowers. It did it's job last night. When I was done, I decided for a change of clothes. I wore white Jean skirt with pink polka dots here and there, it reached just above my knees, I decided to go for a purple shirt, and purple flat. After unsuccessful tries I decided to let my hair down. I wasn't a fan of make up so I didn't bother with that. When I got to the living room the wolf had disappeared, I called out a few times, but it seems it decided to go home. Home. I wonder if someday the kuran mansion will be my home. Dream on girl.

By the time I'd gotten to the restaurant it was about twelve thirty. The bell announced my arrival, and I don't know how he knew I was here, but ojiisan flew out of the kitchen a knife in his hands, but then when he saw me he screamed my name, and flung the knife away, landing right in the counter where zero sat sipping coffee and I could see the horror itching it's way across his face. I gulped down the visible lump that formed in my throat as ojiisan ran at me at full speed.

"oh boy" I whispered as he carried me up in a bear hug and shook me around like a toy.

By the time I was on ground, I seriously could not differentiate which part was sky and ground. I saw a million fingers waving up and down in front of my eyes. I could see Stars and I saw a magnified hand try to touch them, but to no avail

"yuuki" a voice echoed in my head.

"yuuki!"

"what!" I screamed back, annoyed.

"ugh I don't feel so good" held my forehead

"well after shaken up that bad, who would be?" I stood up wobbling but zero helped steady me.

"where's ojiisan?"

"over here daughter!" he waved at me from the kitchen door, I should add the word excitedly.

"I'm making you breakfast, or lunch! Which ever one you chose" he screamed

"don't shout, you'll drive the customers away!" I whispered screamed

"kk" he whisper screamed back at me before disappearing into the kitchen. I shook my head, looking back at my two companions. Who looked at me as though they've never seen me before

"what?" I asked scowling.

"who are you?" they asked in unison. I stared at them after awhile

"I know I feel it too" I said shrugging.

"yeah... Kaname has really~ gotten into you, you are wearing... White " yori said

"I know" I said

"we've got a case" zero interrupted

"what? are you my new manager now?" I asked folding my hands

"you have two managers" I raised a brow

"I thought you were my partner" I said feeling betrayed

"nah, I got my partner right here" he dragged yori to himself. I just stared at them for awhile

"uh...huh" I walked away, leaving the couple to follow behind. I lead them to the den at the back of the restaurant. I leaned against the table

"so what have got" I slid my tongue over my teeth

Zero handed me a file.

" I gathered everything I could on the man, he is a police officer." I opened the file. Going through it

"ugly too,...a paedophile eh?, six cases hmm"

"and who requested this?"

"the Mother of a victim" I looked through the files and found the check

"waow that's a lot for just revenge" I stated shifting my weight to one leg

"that's only half the amount, she pays you the rest when the job's done" zero said. The man, an electricity elemental.

"man... Electricity, love it, am so going to get electrocuted" I said absent mindely, I looked again at the picture of the man, he wasn't fat, just a pouting belly, probably from drinking too much. He looked like someone in his early forties, but it actually stated here that he was thirty six.

"I'll take the job on, so tell me how can I catch him?"

"he frequents a restaurant, not too far from here, everything you need is on that file"

"right so I'll cheek it out later" I walked them out the den to the restaurant. I sat behind the cash register. Watching who came and who left, my mind wandering around if he would actually come through that door. But I'd learned not to expect, because from expectations came disappointment, and I didn't want to expect much. But that didn't mean I didn't leave the restaurant in a sullen mood. I didn't take my usual path tonight, I took the dark alleys, one that would place me five blocks from my apartment.

I was two blocks away when I started hearing footsteps behind me. I didn't slow down my pace, I kept listening on my count there were four boots. I listened for any elemental magic but I could feel they had none, or it was well covered up. Their footsteps where getting closer and closer and the last thing I wanted to do was take them to my apartment, so I made a turn down a lightly lit alley, this way I'd be going east of my apartment. Deliberately I slowed down my pace, but they didn't stop theirs. I finally whirled around and stopped. Two guys, one tall and thin the other short and thin. They advanced on me.

"I'd stay where I am If I where you" I started, placing the file under my arm.

""but you are not us" the smaller one said. I didn't want to use my knives on these guys staining my white. It would be a pain to get it off.

"what do you want?" seeing that I wasn't afraid, they slowed down their pace, coming as though wary of their prey. Well they should be.

"come on, it's a cold night, isn't it?" the taller one who had a bent frame said.

"so?" I asked flatly.

"let's get ourselves warm, you know what I mean"

"eww"

"know you better comply, we could give it to you the easy way or the hard way" they were just a few feet from me. I feigned a yawn and smiled when they advanced quickly on me. I dropped the taller one first, a punch in the chest did it. , I faced the smaller one, who became cautious. But I wanted to get this over with and outta here. So I advanced on the shorter one, but he was a surprise, since he dodge my punch, and punched me in the stomach, well tried to. I twisted his fist making him bend not wanting his arm to break

"I'll leave you, with a mark, so if you don't want to get more, don't go after girls on the Street" I whispered in his ear. Seeing his partner was feeling better. With the power I could muster... I broke his two fingers.

"ahh! Please please! Stop!" the taller one stared at us. I was about to break his other finger when I heard a sound. The flap of a coat. He was directly behind me. I froze, immediately hardening my skin with my stone magic, incase anything bad happened.

"that's enough" I whirled around at the voice, dropping the shorty to the ground. He was whimpering, he scrambled away, the taller boy helping him.

"oh! Saito"

"good evening yuuki-san" he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"how did you find me?" I asked while he straightened.

"you have a lovely scent, I followed it here"

"hmmm it's nice to know that am being watched" I stated flatly, taking my hand, and holding my file.

"I couldn't help it, I had to see you" I shifted my weight to one leg

"I need to thank you for killing sara, I mean it means a lot" I looked at me for a few seconds

"you are welcome" I looked into his eyes, blue, like the sea.

"it's cold, I have to go" I said although I didn't make any move to leave.

"of course, goodnight yuuki...san" I waited three more minutes after he had disappeared, thinking if it was vampire's nature to be sly and cocky. I turned around going back to my apartment, making sure no one was following me.

Inside my apartment, I flung the file on the couch and I went straight to my room, pulling out a drawer and taking out a small black box, I flipped it open, taking out the silver ring inside it. I laid my head on the bed facing the ceiling. The ring glimmered in the light. There where jewels scattered all over it, it was a beauty to say the least. I stared at the rune embedded on it. The spider and the snowflakes. The spider symbol for patience and snowflake for the power of ice magic, I think. It was a mystery that I couldn't read the ring. Unless..I sat upright

"maybe it's not made of stone?" I asked as if an answer would form out of thin air. But no, in the kuran mansion, at first I couldn't read the walls, until... Was I desperate?. But in kaname's room I was able to read the stones. Very confusing.

I kept staring at the ring, and I whined when I felt a dull ache forming at the crown of my head. All of a sudden all thoughts vanished, everything was white, what I wore was also white. I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked around me. I saw ... Twins?... No the other woman was abut older, both wearing white. They looked exactly like me, well the younger one did.

"yuuki..." the older one spoke, I stared at her, feeling a punch to my stomach, something about her was familiar, other than her insane similarity to me. I walked closer to her, until I was just a few feet in front of her

"who are you?" she reached out with her hands, she was about to touch me when the younger one spoke

"okaasan" she dropped her hands

"thank you yuuki" her older woman disappeared, leaving an unexplained pain in my chest

"wait" I whispered to thin air.

"I want to come back" the younger one spoke, and I looked at her. It was like staring at a mirror, just she had longer hair than me, and her looks where more defined, I was like the blurry image of her.

"let go, you have to become a vampire" she said

"I do?"

"yes, that's when you can be who you rare really, you are hiding right now, behind the shell of a human. Think about it. I am you. I am sealed inside you, do you know how it feels? To be completely taken over and doomed?"

"i-"

"you don't understand, you never will until you become a vampire, you have to go to kaname. He and him alone has to turn you, do you understand?" she gave me a pained look. She walked closer to me and touched my neck.

*scream* I felt pain. The word pain was painted in colours next to what I felt. What I felt was beyong comprehension. All my world lost, being turned inside out, so thirty, my mouth so dry, my throat as though someone punched the life out of it and continuously adding pepper and salt and prickling it with needles. I felt like dying, dying would be a blessing right now.

"this is not close to what I feel, it is far from it, you have to turn me back..." she let go of me and I feel to the ground completely speechless, I took in deep breaths.

"please..." she added before she disappeared. I looked around me, so much afraid, so much pain, so much loose.

"how do I get out of here?" I asked my voice shaky, expecting them to answer

"you have to look deep in yourself yuuki, look very deep" a voice whispered. I looked around, vigorously. I walked to my right and it was like walking in place. Look deep into myself?. I stood still, I closed my eyes really tight, and took in deep breath, I focused on what I don't really know, I opened my eyes but everywhere was still white.

I closed my eyes again, this time I felt as though someone had knocked the soul out of me, I could actually see myself, I saw myself glowing, I saw little puff come out from my mouth and nose but the colour was orange, the colour of fire. I saw the air swirling around me, so fast it made my hair go wild, I could feel it. The burning, the cooling and then everything was frozen, then broken. Just broken like a mirror.

I opened my eyes, afriad, I hugged myself. Kaname. looking around my room, complete utter shock painted on my face, I saw smoke, black. I sat upright, thinking back on what had happened, I looked at my palm, it was red, glowing red and smoke from the tips of my fingers. I looked around my room, I stood up, walking cautiously around the room, my palm was still glowing red, I went into the bathroom, I looked into the room, at first I saw the girl, the girl that looked like me with the long hair. I looked closer into the mirror, now seeing myself, there was white smoke in my eyes, what was supposed to be brown was completely white, the white smoke was dancing around my eyes. I touched my cheek to be sure I saw what I saw. There was no other explanation. I walked back into the room, looking around at the damaged things. this was the work of a

Fire elemental.

Booom! That's done. Wow fire elemental? Waow yuuki you got it going. Oh yeah

Merry Christmas and Happy new year! I'll be happy if you review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I have a little prob, I keep writing in pastence, but I want to make it present tense, but I keep going to my old habits. Trying hard really to right this as present cause yuuki is not telling the story, she is living it...ok I'll just write it whatever comes out, cos I don't wanna confuse myself. Althought one of the present tense novel I read sucked, sometimes past tense is good?.

I stood in the middle of my room, feeling so scared for once in a very very long time. This was my doing. but I wasn't a fire elemental. I walked cautiously around the room, careful not to walk over broken pieces of vases. I touched the wall, and I heard the magnified scream of horror from the stones, it was so intense that I jerked at first, but then I listened, they screamed my name in horror. I heard a sob, and I fell to my knees, holding myself tight. I'd felt it, the pain, it felt as though my heart was being squeezed like a cloth to remove the excess water, and in my case joy, and this had little to do with what the wall felt, it had everything to do with my sealed self. I stared at the tears on the floor.

"useless.." I whispered closing my eyes

"tears aree useless" they we're but it seemed this was my only route of escape, I wanted to scream out loud, I rocked back and forth. So much pain, so much loose, so much power.

"yuuki" I heard him call out, but I didn't look at him, I felt the chills run all over me,

"turn me..." I said placing my head on the ground

"turn me now" I whispered knowing he could hear me well. I didn't hear but felt him draw closer. I felt a palm on my back, easing its way around me to my stomach, he pulled me up, I wiped the tears off my eyes, I looked into his eyes, it was like an open book I could read althe emotions in there. All the pain, regret, concern, need, and...love, I could see it very clearly then I heard her voice in my head

'I need him' I looked away from his eyes

'please'.

'you..'. He carried me up, despite my little protests, he placed me on the bed and took off his coat, popping open the first three buttons. He sighed sitting atop the bed and facing me. I just stared at my nearly ruined bed sheets, I felt his hands roaming through my hair and I closed my eyes to the touch, who knew simple hair combing could soothe you so.

"aree you sure this is what you want yuuki?" I opened my eyes

"I'll go crazy...I'm a fire and air elemental... I just destroyed this room and I don't even know how I did it and" I hesistated,

"and I, the real me, is suffering so much because I'm human, it seems I really do not understand the extent of our bonds eh?" I looked up at him, feeling something weighing down my heart.

"so odd, one second I was in a good mood the next... Impossible"

"yuuki... You have to take it slowly,"

"why? I will someday become a vampire why not now?, I've got nothing to lose actually" I looked into his eyes

"am actually gaining so much" he angled his head to one side

"is that so?" he said

"I've got you to think about and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel something for you kaname, and I don't know what it is, so.."

"I understand," he picked up the ring from the bed and slide it into the box, that was surprisingly not a victim of all that happened.

"I'll take you home, I don't think you want to stay here?" I looked around the room

"right... But I want the ring" he nodded nnd placed the ring inside his coats pockets.

"shall we?" he asked, I looked around me confused. He placed his hands on my cheek and I felt a whoosh of air surround me, shutting me eyes close.

"yuuki" I opened my eyes.

"oh! If you can do this why do you drive a car?" I watched as he went to the wardrobe to hang his coat

"it's not everything you can do freely" he ran a hand through his hair as he stared at me, I blushed.

"go to sleep yuuki" sleep? There was no way I was going to sleep, less I see my vampiric self.

"sleep? I'm not sleepy" he stared at me awhile, before walking up to the bed, he sat on it, took off his shoes and pulled down the covers

"well then I'll just have to sleep with you eh?" he layed down and pulled up the covers. At first all I could do was sit and look, the bed looked comfortable, really soft, and I was sleepy. He glanced at me, then closed his eyes. To say I wasn't scared anymore would be a lie.

Warily I pulled down the covers, laid down, pulled up the covers stared at the cream ceiling, I turned my head and glanced up at him. He still had his eyes closed, but it still felt as though i was being watched. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but admire his dark, attractive looks, she took in a deep breath. There was no way i could get tired of staring at him. I closed my eyes as sleep overtook me.

I waited until I felt her breathing even out, my eyes glowed red in the darkness, I sighed as I felt a pang of thrirst burning down my throat. No matter how much blood I took,no matter what I did, there was nothing that could satisfy me other than my true love. To love was easy, to lose your love was to lose your soul, the ways of a pureblood, so cruel yet so beautiful when with loved ones. I brushed he hair with my fingers, my hands wandered down to the base of her neck feeling the pulse there, I swallowed the temptation so great. But why not change her now, then I'll have her to myself, but I couldn't do that just yet, she just had to fall in love with me first and I was already half way there, why not just wait it out, I've been doing so for about sixteen years now. I licked my fangs, prickling my tongue and drawing blood.

Deep in my sleep, I could have sworn someone whispered into my ear

"you are the only one for me my love" I giggled unconsciously in my sleep as I felt the tingle of a warm breath in my ear.

"oh ain't you cute," I giggled

"no~ you are the cutest" I giggled again

"you are so cute!"

"yuuki" my eyes fluttered open at the sound of my name, I moaned.

"what?" I asked still very sleepy

"sorry I woke you up but...it sounded like you were having a nightmare" I opened my eyes completely now, I thought back,.

"I was, I dreamt Mr wolf and i were best friends and we were arguing on who was cuter" I sounded stupid and I felt it. I shook my head slightly, I yawned, then frowned. We were in a tangled mess, well my fault since I'd left my side and was half atop him now, one of my hand was possessively across his chest. I sat up,

"sorry.. My sleeping and waking habit is a mess" he smiled

"it always was" he said making me cock my head to, he straightened, sitting upright

"feeling better?" he asked, I nodded clinging to the bedcovers

"thanks..." I said.

"it's not a surprise you and the wolf get along, you two always were together, I got to admit it did make me jealous sometimes how you would cuddle up with him when you read a book or took a nap" he stood up, brushing his hair that fell all over his face into place.

I humped

"well that explains it's attitude next to me, I do like the wolf, although it seems sometimes the wolf loses it's temper," I ruffled my hair, trying to get the bangs off my eye.

"you read him wrong, it tries to speak with you, but a human cannot understand a wolf" I thought back on our conversations.

"oh so that's why the wolf always ignores me! Damn I knew I was too good to be passed by" I laughed

"don't underestimate the power of my smiles" I shook my head as kaname stared at me, before saying

"maybe it's the headache that's affecting you" he nodded as if convincing himself. I glared at him, opening my mouth to say some biting words but none came to my mind so I closed my mouth and looked away as he unbottoned his shirt. I blushed, man this was just one annoying weakness, and he seems to bring out the weakness and emotions out of me.

"don't you think,... It's a bit... You should... I can't- ugh don't undress in front of me!" my heart pounded in my chest, it wasn't a new thing to have a shirtless guy in front of me, but this was kaname and there was just the two of us, in his room, on his fucking bed. I turned to look at me a look of surprise on his face. He smirked when he saw myy tomato face.

"gomen..." he had this satisfied, half amused look on his face that screamed that I should wipe it clean with my fist.

He turned his back on me and completely took of his black shirt, I gulped, although it just got stuck in my throat, I drew the covers up to my face, completely obscuring my view. But wait.

I pulled down the covers, prentending that I did not see the oh so fucking masculine body, or the lean muscles that begged my fingers to run across them, or the fucking pale skin that screamed hot.

"do you have a brush?" I asked looking him straight in the eye and pretending my pulse was not leaping, electrocuting me inside out, or my heart that was pounding so much I could feel the beat up to my throat. I'd thought my voice would sound squeaky but to my surprise it was steady.

"I'll have ruka send in anything you need" he turned to look at me.

"mean while I'll save you the rest of the view..." he walked out the adjoining room, the door did not click home, so the door was partially open. I looked around the room. The thick soft rug of silver, brown, gold and red streaks. I walked over to the silver and golden curtain, I pushed to the side. My eyes widened and I plastered myself to the window. I could see so much from here. The mansion was about twenty floors high. But the view from here was awesome. We really were deep in the mountain, it reminded me of a romance novel I read, about vampires too.

I don't know how long I stood there but a few minutes later I felt his presence draw nearer, I kept right on looking out the window as I felt arms wrap around me, he bent a little nuzzling the back of my neck.

*giggle*

"it tickles" I turned around to face him laughing, I looked up at him and froze, his eyes, they sparkled, I felt my heart stop, and then start beating with all force. He looked out the window

"do you like the light?" I looked at his midly wet hair from the shower. I knew what he was asking, to become a vampire means to give up the sun.

"I have my ways of adapting" he looked down at me and smiled

"I can see that" he let go of my waist and I couldn't help but frown.

"I'll have the maids prepare your bath and something to wear" he closed the curtains and started walking away

"I am capable of preparing my bath thank you"

"alright then, find your way to the dinning room when you are done" he waved as he left, amusement written all over his features.

"you..." I bit back the urge to snarl. The closed the door leaving me boiling here.

about a minute later a someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, facing a girl my heightn, eye to eye.

"you are the maid?" I asked flatly. She walked in on me charging into the room

"I am only of service to kuran kaname-Sama,"

"yeah well where are the clothes?" she turned to face me, head held too high for anyone's comfort

"rude" I raised a brow at her comment

"now stop being a cocky bitch and hand over the clothes, I haven't got all day woman" if I hadn't been looking closely I wouldn't have noticed the small turn of her lips at the side.

"I have no idea what he would see in a firlthy assassin whore like you" I laughed

"whore? Well that's way better than being a two timing bitch" my stare was just as flat as hers, if not more. If it was one thing I loved doing, it was poker face, my favourite game. She shifted her weight and heightened her chin more obviously offended but not willing to admit it.

I stretched my hand, palm up and smiled

"clothes please?" she looked at me hands then back at me. She dropped the clothes on my palm well folded and while walking past me said

"you will regret this" she started walking off but I turned around

"the game is already boring, you are boring, I seriously don't understand how such a guy can be attracted to you" she left in silence. I shook my head taking the clothes to the bathroom

"I never can understand vampires".

The bathroom was unsurprisingly huge was already warm from kaname's previous bath, everywhere was covered in white tiles. I took out the brush and scrubbed my teeth, then stopped. Zero. I reached in my Jean pocckets for my phone and luckily it was still there, it was ten past seven. I wrote a text to zero and ojiisan, that I was with kaname, I would explain things when I got back.

The underwears fit me well, well except the bra, it was just a bit too big.

'don't worry it will fill out when you are a vampire' a voice whispered.

"right..." but it did have a nice colour, blue and black stripes and very soft and comfortable. I unfolded the clothes, a dark blue skirt, that spread out around me, it ended just at my knees, a soft Gray shirt whose sleeved ended just above my elbows. I combed out my hair, using and held it up at the back of my head and held it in place with the pen I found on his table.

When I came out of the bathroom a maid was standing by the door, when she saw me, she advanced on me.

"good morning my lady"

"good morning" she looked away from my searching gaze.

"i-i-I'll pick out the used clothes" I nodded.

"I left it in the bathroom" she nodded walking away keeping her head low. I started leaving the room but then turned, a sly smile forming on my face.

"by the way, can you tell me where the dinning room is?" she turned still keeping her head low

"the corridor at the right, down two flights, turn to your right and walk down the hallway past three doors until you come up to the fourth one on your left.

"thank you" I smiled turning the nob

"and..."I turned on my way out

"don't talk to the floor, talk to me, you have beautiful eyes" she raised her surprised face revealing her Gray eyes, but then quickly faced the floor again

"yes my lady" I gave her a smile

"but my lady..your shoes..." I looked at my feet and my pink nails,

"I don't like wearing heals.."

"then what about these?" she showed my a Gray purple flats.

"oh! Waow how did you do that?" she smiled

"magic" I nodded, she proceeded to wear me the flats

"what are you doing?" I asked looking confused, she looked up at me,

"I am wearing you your shoes..." she looked at me confused.

"I am not a baby I can do that myself, now give me that, thank you.." I looked at my legs

"they fit too..."

"yes my lady"

"thank you what's your name?"

"my name is yuri hatake"

"oh.. a lovely name" I smiled at her

"thank you my lady.."

"the name is yuuki" she smiled at

Me, I waved at her then walked off taking her directions. Walking down the hallway, down two flights, I held the banister, looking at my fingers,

"very clean" I mumbled.

Finally I walked upon very familar double door. I pushed it open, it was quite bright in here, with all the curtains clothed and lots of big candles lit, with the glass over it making it glow with a bright orange colour. I walked into the room, I've been here before I norice, the room was large, with lots of brown couches and the blue glass table in the middle of the room, at the end of the room was a huge flat screen TV, speakers and some other equipments some I didn't even recognise.

"you've finally made it" I heard him say behind me, a scowl formed on my face.

"you know I don't know my ways around here" I said turning to him

"I though you had a blue print of the house" I followed him to the dinning room

"the house is too big for me to remember or to memorise all of it, besides I only needed the bluew print of the underground and that alone was huge." he nodded.

" I see, so how did you find your way?" he pulled out a chair for me, I smiled

"I have my ways.." he went round the table sitting in front of me.

"I wonder why that doesn't surprise me" I looked down to the plate.

"hmmm scrambled eggs and sausages, smells good" I smiled

"it seems good cooks run in the family" he said

"and they are arrogant about it"

"some of them just too arrogant" I laughed

"I have no idea who you are referring to" he chuckled

"me too". The food was really good and it smelt great, if I had to eat his cooking everyday I might actually gain some weight

"the clothes fit you well" I looked up at him, the candles making his face glow orange

"yeah it's exactly my size" I commented

"they were your mother's clothes" I stopped fork to my mouth, I looked from the sausages to his face, he was staring at me

"oh..." was all I could say, I thought of her, my mother. What was she like?, was she kind? Was she like other people's mom?. I wanted to remember her. My dad, and my brother, I wanted to remember them all

"the picture underground, in the room, when I came in here, was that her?" he

Nodded.

"what about my dad?" he looked at me, not answering, I nodded, I wouldn't understand unless vampire.

"they were both lovely parents, they loved you more than anything yuuki...that's why they turned you"

"but...in turning me, what did they achieve? I..." don't understand. I dropped my fork on my empty plate, wiping my mouth clean. He did the same and stood up, walked around the table to me.

"come on I'll show you" he stretched his hands to me, I placed my fingers on it, jerking visibly as a pleasant shock ran through me. I ignored it as he closed his hand around mine. A maid from the corner of the room came up to clear the table. He walked my out the living room, and down the many stairs, and finally we came to the end of the stairs. I remembered here, the wolf, I had followed the wolf here. He opened the double doors and lead me in. It was dark in here with no candles. He lead me in deeper. The lights came on, bright momentarily blinding me, he adjusted it, making the room glow orange, I looked around the room, the couches and the book on the couch, the library at the corner of the room. He walked me to the adjoining room, there was a canopied bed at the side of the room. He took me closer to the room

"pictures..." I walked to one woman

"this is my mom?"

"yes" she was so beautiful, I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them back, she had a beautiful smile, I touched the picture feeling something I couldn't quite identify, most probably a feeling of loss. Beside her was a picture of a man, he looked like kaname, just as handsome, but had a brighter face and just a little older. My parents. These were my parents. I looked at the next picture, looking closely not wanting to miss any detail, the picture of both my parents, my mom was laughing and my dad was holding her from behind a smile on his face. The next one was of a young boy, so pretty with his widened eues, a look of surprise, my brother. The next one was of a little girl in a pink dress, she was so beautiful so a child, beside her was her brother patting her head.

"waow..." I turned around to see kaname leaning against the door frame observing me. I looked over my shoulder at the pictures. I looked back at him and walked in his direction and stopped in front of him

"I..." I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I was feeling right now. Loss, and one other less familiar one...pain. He caressed my cheeks with his knuckles.

"it's okay yuuki.." he said softly, I looked down to the floor

"is it?...it's not" I looked up at him for the first time in a very long time, my face revealed my feeling, his eyes widened slightly and he took me into his warm arms. I hugged him back feeling ever so secure in his warm embrace, I placed the side of my face on his chest and closed my eyes. His hands went up and down my back in a soothing manner, it did it's work perfectly. Finally after a few seconds I looked up at him, his face was just inches from mine.

"do you miss her? ... Yuuki... Do you miss her?" I asked him, I felt him take in a breath

"miss her?" he chuckled

"there is not one day of my entire life I don't think about her, she was... She was magnificent, I loved her so much, I love her so much that the pain of lossing her is almost unbearable, the only thing that keeps me restrained is the thought of what she would do if she saw me go mad, I just have to picture her here, its the only way I can stay sane" I swallowed feeling his pain weighing me down

"you loved her not like a brother..." I said unable to look at him

"no... I never thought of her as my sister, she was to be my wife.." I took in a shocked breath as I looked up

"your...wife?" he looked down on me

"yes...my wife, but she's gone... She's dead" I blinked

"she is not dead kaname," I swallowed raising my chin

"she is right here"

Okayyyyyy am done nee! Happy Christmas and new year!hmm even I am wondering what's gonna happen after yuuki's

Lshe's right here"


	13. Chapter 13

Yeppie another update! Boooya! Okay thank you all so much for the reviews, it keeps me going, ur a writer and u know how it feels ;) hmm let's get to the kaname and yuuki scene! Oh and you maybe wondering what happened to aidou, kain bla bla but it's day time and they are asleep. Okay here we go *thinking mood, ideas pumping up*

He looked at me abit surprised then he Started talking

"yuuki-" I kissed him softly effectively shutting him up, I stood still, just our lips touching, savouring the moment, I spoke against his lips

"turn me, I want it now..." I spoke softly

"are you-" I tugged on his collar, I watched as he swallowed, his Adams apple going up and down, his grip around my waist tightened and next I knew I was in kaname's room.

"this is going to hurt a lot, but I'll try to make it less painful" I smiled

"thanks" he carried me to the bed, the whole time I didn't look at him the whole time, I've made the right choice... I hope.

He laid me down on the bed gently,

"yuuki..." I looked into his eyes feeling my heart race despite the situation, I tried smiling but it didn't work

"do it" he bent low to my neck, I placed myhead on the pillow , I felt the tingle of his breath on my neck, he weighed me down with his own body, he raised both my hands above my head holding it down with one hand. I took in a deep breath and shivered when I felt him lick my neck, I swallowed shutting my eyes anticipating

"calm down yuuki... I promise everything will be fine" he said

"right.." I whispered, I took in deep breath trying to make myself calm down.

"I'm ready.." he took awhile to kiss my neck, by now I was lolling away, lost in the sensation. I felt his fangs graze my skin and I shivered, he licked my neck abit more, my breath caught as I felt him bit into me. I screamed, it was so painful, so fucking painful, my eyes widened rolling to the back of my head, I felt myself I fighting against him, gritting my teeth

"no stop" my breath rushed out and it was hard to take in any, he held me completely still, tears started to fall of my eyes.

"please..." I felt him withdraw his fangs from my neck, he straightened relemoving his weight from me. I Started taking in fast shallow breath.

"gomen yuuki.." I looked at him

"is it over?..." I asked in a shaky voice, he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"just one more thing" he pulled off just just enough to look into my eyes, his eyed glowed blood red.

"you need to take my blood" my brows furrowed together, I have to drink blood? The thought was very unsettling.

"blood?" I whispered

"and how do I do that?" he brought his wrist in front of me, I looked at it

"so I bit you... How do you suppose I do that? I have no fangs" he brought the wrist closer to his mouth, and bit down, he watched me and I watched him. He was going to feed me his blood. That done he withdrew his fangs, and brought his mouth closer to him, I swallowed again, I felt his lips on mine, and I shut my eyes close, opening my mouth slightly. I furrowed my brows as his blood slide into my mouth,I didn't feel the taste of the blood, it took me awhile before I was able to swallow down the blood feeling disgusted but the feeling didn't last long as I felt the exploding pain, so much I couldn't utter a word nor breathe just stay still, finally my eyes rolled and I arched and for a moment I lost hold on reality. I felt a hand on my cheek, I shied away from his touch and hissed, where he touched burned me so bad, even my contact with the bed was unbearable painful.I moaned the pain agonising

"its okay just let everything take over" I. heard him say in a distant voice, it felt as though a million needles where moving inside me, I let go at the same time letting go of my conciousness

'thank you' I heard a female voice say.

_"nee" I stroked the neck of the wolf on the floor _

_"do you know where oka-san and otou-san are?" I looked over the couch it "they went upstairs, they'll be back soon" I nodded _

_"I'll go cheek what's wrong" the wolf stood up and walked out the room. _

_'"onii-Sama I want to read a book"_

_"a story eh? Which one" he asked looking up from his book _

_"my favourite!" he laughed_

_"you've read the book so much I bet you can even say the story from your head"_

_"it's a very nice story" kaname stood up from the chair and went over to the library, picking out a book from the shelf._

_"I just love the part where the prince awakens the princess with a kiss, that's so sweet" I giggled_

_"onii-Sama is my prince" he walked to the couch and sat beside her _

_"and you my little girl" I giggled as he touched my nose_

_"is my princess and always be"_

_"forever?" I asked so very happy _

_"forever" he continued _

_"will kaname one day awaken me with a kiss?" I asked flipping the book open _

_"you know what's sweeter?" I looked at him thinking really hard _

_"etoo..." giving up I asked_

_"what?..." he smiled and leaned in _

_"awakening you with a bite" I laughed_

_"really you'll bite me" I asked, onii-Sama never agreed to biting me _

_"yes" _

_"yay! Now let's read the book" when yuuki turned to look at the book a sad smile came up on his lips _

_A look of horror etched it's way on my face as I waited for the prince to fight through the thick and dense forest of thorns made by the evil witch. A look of relief formed on her face when the prince finally made it to the tower. Unknowingly to her, kaname was so amused by her reactions over a book that she had read lots of times, it seemed she thought the book would magically rewrite itself and the witch would succed in killing the prince. He was about done with readings when her mother barged into the room _

_"kaname!" she whisper shouted a look sadness on her face and immediately he knew. So lost was he in the company of yuuki that he ignored his senses, he could smell him now, the rotten smell of betrayal and greed. _

_Jurri hurried into the room _

_"mama? What's wrong? Where's papa?" she took yuuki's hand. Kaname stood up abrutly and juuri looked at him _

_"there is no other choice kaname" he didn't accept nor did he reject_

_"onii-Sama? What's going on?" kaname smiled down on yuuki _

_"yuuki I think we'll make our own story of sleeping beauty eh?" yuuki's eyes widened_

_"really?"_

_"really now you promise to follow okaasan without protest okay?"_

_"alright" _

_Juuri and yuuki hurried down the secret underground tunnel, she knew she couldn't go with yuuki, if she did she wouldn't be able to turn yuuki and if yuuki didn't turn, rido would follow her vampiric scent, so she had no other choice but to change yuuki here, allow yuuki escape and make the walls come crushing down, it would seem they had died under the crash. A pureblood maynot die on walls crashing down on them but a wound to the heart would kill them._

_I tried to keep my steps with equal with my mother but she was too fast _

_"mama why are you walking too fast?" I asked a little out of breath and we were too far from onisama, I started getting worried_

_we have to hurry" _

_"mama we can't- we have to go back, we have to go get-"_

_"hush baby you'll be safe soon" safe from what I wondered... Was it from the evil witch, I hurried to catch up with her mothers fast pace _

_"where are we" I stared up to the back of my mother's head no being able to see her face. The older woman gathered up her skirts and walked faster and making yuuki run in the process _

_"mama am I going to the tower?"_

_"y-yes you are soon.." the walls started to vibrate and stones started to fall of their places, I looked around frantically stopping when my mom stopped_

_"why are we stopping mama?" she bent down and took off the ring _

"_hold onto this baby, hold onto and never misplace it ok?" I nodded the walls started to vibrate more more stones falling off_

"_yes mama, is oniisama coming?" I stared at the necklace of a ring around my neck_

"_now listen up, you are going to run up the mountains into the forest, you keep running, don't stop alright? Niisan will be right behind you hmm?" I fingered the necklace_

_"but they didn't run in sleeping beauty" I said thinking back _

_"let's just we decided to add a little game to it eh?" she smiled sadly caressing her daughters cheek_

"_what's the name of the game mama?" I could only see the sad smile of the woman as she started bleeding_

"_is tag baby, tag-"_

_crack crack. _

_I looked around me, although it was dark it didn't affect me_

"_what's that sound mama?" I looked back to my mama a little frightened_

"_I smell otousan's blood...mama why are you bleeding?" the ground, it was covered with blood, the walls were shaking, I couldn't find niisan, dad's blood filled my nose_

"_mama?..." there came no reply_

"_mama?" the walks shook vigorously_

"_okasan!". _

_"run!" I turned and started running, I ran through what I thought was snow, I couldn't really see or think, my mind was foggy and I felt transparent. I rab blindly through many trees, they where so many I didn't know which direction to turn, I just ran, soon it felt like I was closing in, like a door was being closed despite my protests, tears flew off my eyes, I didn't like this game and that was it._

"thank you" I stared at myself smiling at me, she brushed my short hair

"thank you for letting me come Beck" I looked into her crimson eyes and I knew I made the right choice

"you are welcome, although I do have to ask you something" she looked away from my hair to my eyes

"ask away.." I nodded

"about kaname... What's my relationship with him?" she raised a brow

"he's my brother" I shook my head

"I already know that I mean"

"yes he's mine" she stated bluntly, I raised both brows

"oh ok..." she grinned

"thank you"

I awakened at the burning feeling in my throat, I opened my eyes slowly then closing it immediately, the light even as dim as it was stung my eyes, I opened it again, my eyes adjusting to the light, I closed my eyes and screamed in pain as the burning increased, I brought my hand to my neck, barely able to keep myself from peeling off my skin

"yuuki.." I heard his voice, his steady heartbeat, the sound of blood flowing thoufh his veins, I swallowed but it only ïncreased the pain. I opened my eyes.

"blood.." I whispered. A man stood in front of me, I could already smell his blood, so sweet, it only increased my thirst.

"onii-Sama..." he smiled then caressing my cheek

"it's okay yuuki, am here now.." tears welled up in my eyes, he leaned in, I clould see his veins in his neck, the blood that flowed through them.

"bit yuuki" I licked his neck, I bite down, closed my eyes at the taste sighing as I took in the blood, it was so sweet that I trembled, sweeter than any wine I've tasted, how come the sweetest thing was concealed in us?. His thoughts ran through me, everything ran through me as though I was the owner, his thoughts, his memories, his emotions, our loss. I finally withdrew my fangs feeling satisfied, I kissed his neck. He started pulling away but I held him down, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"stay..." I whispered shifting to be more comfortable

"I've missed you yuuki,...I thought I'd never have you back" I nuzzled his neck

"me too" he nuzzled my neck too. I kept my eyes shut

"sleeping beauty... hehehehe ..." I felt him chuckle

"looks like my prince made it"

"I wouldn't let the evil witch touch you" he kissed my neck, I caressed his hair, and held him tighter

"what's the commotion down stairs about?" I asked feeling the confusion of everyone seeping through the walls

"a new vampire requires a grand welcoming don't you think?" I laughed weakly, then sighed, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'll go keep them in line" I nodded, my gaze followed him out of the room, thinking this was not real. I sat upright in my bed. I followed his presence down the stair, and to the living room.

"oniisama" I whispered his name.

I walked over to the bathroom, I washed my face seeing the water go down the sink. I looked up at my reflection I jerked back and stopped myself enough not to scream. I opened my eyes wide to be sure I was seeing clearly, I drew closer then farther, to the right then to the left. Since when did my hair become so long? I ran my hands through them down to my waist and so soft, My lashes how come they were thick dark and long, my face was a lot more defined I brought my hand to my face feeling it, smooth and spotless, I narrowed my eyes, I drew out my cheek with my fingers,soft and elastic. Wow my lips they were just bit fuller and redder.

"holy shit " I whispered staring at myself. I looked down the reflection and furrowed my brows I looked at my chest.

"you have got to be kidding me" I whispered. I raised my shirt up and my eyes widened at all the curves,

"oh my gosh" I whispered again. I saw my fingers and I raised it up to look at it, my fingers had grown longer so did the nails. I raised my thin long eyebrows, my eyes where crimson too. I looked from side to side at my cheek bones. I shook my head walking out of the bathroom, still not quite believing what I just saw, but I felt different, I mean I was different now but being a human and all... I felt his presence draw nearer and I felt myself blush, what does he think of my transformation I wonder. I sat on the bed noticing my legs, I drew my skirt up and pocked my thigh. My gosh I've never seen this much muscles, I'm ashamed I thought I was pretty when I was human. I poked my now pale skin, I pulled down my skirts just in time as he entered the room.

He closed the door behind him, I listened to the walls and searched his face knowing already was taken care of.

"are you okay?" he asked walking closer, I shrugged

"sure, yeah, great, never better" he just smiled as he sat on the bed. I looked up at my now grown up brother

"you look beautiful yuuki" he said I cocked my head to the side

"I already know that" I said

"got to know you haven't lost your arrogance" he said caressing my hair. I watched him awhile, I simply could not take my eyes off him.

"your phone is ringing yuuki" I turned around

"oh!" I Fished it out from under the pillow

"hello zero?" I answered

"yes I am"

"no I don't know when, maybe tomorrow?"

"alright then.." we hung up and I looked at the time, seven in the evening

"wow how long was I out?"

"long enough to change... I mean both inner and outter" I raised a brow at his comment, I looked at him but he looked all innocent, I dropped my phone on my bed.

"onii-Sama how come I can hear the walls even when I'm not touching it?"

"your senses have heightened a great deal yuuki that's why" wow actually being a vampire was a good thing.

"I'm glad to have you back yuuki.." he hugged me, and I hugged him back

"I'm glad am back" he rocked us back and forth, and we stayed comfortably in each others embrace for awhile.

*growl..* I opened my eyes and looked from kaname's shoulder.

"oh hey! Come here! Miss me?" the wolf glared at me, I opened my arms wide and wiggled my brows

"you know you want to" he walked reluctantly to my arms and I hugged rubbing his neck

"awww miss me?" I asked

"no" the Wolf growled

"well I did too, and it's good to know that I can understand you now right?" the wolf growled but I knew he liked being scratched, every dog did

"so... You can tell me all that I missed?" he pulled away and looked me in the eye

"maybe..." the wolf agreed, I looked at kaname who just kept staring at me, I smiled then dragged him down and kissed him, pulling him down on me, when we finally pulled away

"it seems you learned a lot when you were human" I blushed

"it's not what you think..." he raised a brow

"what is it that I think" I looked away, dtawing my lips into a firm line. He touched my cheeks, and smiled

"kaname ...oniisama" he cocked his head to one side

"yes?" I took in a deep breath, when I didn't answer, he asked

"is something wrong?" I sighed then shook my head

"I have to go to ojiisan" he looked at me

"the sun will hurt your eyes"

"well I can't stay in here forever now can I?" he sighed and straightened

"I'll have the chauffeur get the car ready" I smiled

"thanks"

"come on let's go down stairs..." I sat up

"I have to make an entrance?" he laughed

"yes an entrance"

"we'll ruka is so not gonna like this at all"

"don't let her bother you yuuki"

"she doesn't, it's kinda fun arguing with her, she's funny" I said walking over to the the door and followed him down the grand staircase

"I could feel the heavy atmosphere in the living room already, it only got heavier as I got closer to the living room.

Kaname pushed the double doors open and I was surprised I was able to see over his shoulder without stretching much...maybe I grew two more inches?.

"kaname-Sama.." they all said.

"everyone, I present to you yuuki, my sister" I heard everyone's little intake of breath.

"kaname-Sama, I thought you had no sister.." aidou the blondie spoke up for once serious.

"she was and is the true daughter of my last father and mother haruka and juuri" he said, I walked out from behind him, into the room, all eyes where on me, all the maids too. I was a little bit surprised that ruka had a look of horror instead of surprise on her face, I Stared at her flatly, well she wasn't my problem. A lot of questions where asked and most of them where answered, others chosen to be left unanswered. It finally came down to one question, asked by a woman who had not spoken since

"kaname-Sama" she spoke outloud, and all voices died down to hear what she had to say, she looked around and shifted

"does this mean..." she looked at me, and I looked back straight in the eye

"that is.. Is...yuuki..Sama your" she shifted again

"going to be y-your wife?" she rubbed her arm, not quite looking at kaname. Kaname looked down on me

"if she agrees yes" I turned up to look at him, and I could feel something pass between us, moment was broken when ruka spoke up again

"and if she says no?" he looked at her and smirked

"then I'll just have to make her fall in love with me over and over again" she didn't find humour in it nor did I because he was serious.

"congrats yuuki" said shiki

"Sama" completed rima.

I looked at kaname tugging on his sleeve

"can we go now?"

"ofcourse" he turned placing his hand on my back and walking us out of the room.

He walked us out of the mansion, outside the door stood a chauffeur and beside him an esperado. The chauffeur bowed and straightened

"the keys" kaname said. The chauffeur handed him the keys

"are you going to drive me there?" he twirled the key in his hand and looked at me

"I wouldn't want you wandering around alone yet" I nodded and I smiled taking the passenger sit

"so how long do you plan to babysit me?" I asked as he placed the key in its place.

"-kd be glad to be of service all the time" I just laughed. The car roared to life

"I hope you enjoy the ride"

yayyy another chapter done! I seriouslythinking of what to write next. The story is slowly coming to an end at least two more chapters and at most five more chapters. R&R okay? Onegai onii-chan, onee-Chan ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Yeppie another chapie, thanks for all your lovely review! Oh end of this fic coming real sooooon, *sniff* I don't want it to end *burst into tears* ok so let's see what happens next.

It took us two hours drive before we were able to get to ojiisan's house. The sound of the esperado died down as we parked. I looked through the windscreen at our surroundings, I could see clearly in the dark.

"ready?" kaname asked. I looked at him and our joined hands and nodded

"come on" I slammed my door shut. He locked the car, my feet made a crunching sound under the gravel. Kaname was a step behind me all dressed in black, my favourite colour. I wasn't able to knock the door since it popped open, and a blonde hair popped out.

"hey" I said, he opened the door wider. We walked in, he closed the door behind us and we made our way to the living room, yori and zero where already here, yori poured zero coffee and turned to us a brilliant smile on her face, just as she saw me her smile dropped

"hey" I said again. She dropped the coffee pot on the table

"yuuki!" she walked swiftly to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"you didn't come to the restaurant today I thought something happened" she said pulling away to look at me, she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at me, she sniffed.

"oh my fucking gosh, you changed" she gave a surprised laugh and I just smiled

"I did" she took a look of all of me.

"wow! And I thought you looked hot then". Zero stood up from his chair, coffee in his hand and looking at me, the other hand in his pocket

"you didn't mention this on the phone" I shrugged

"surprise?" I tried but he just looked at me, I frowned then looked away. I heard a clak of his coffee cup on the table

"come here" he hugged me making me laugh, he ruffling my hair. Kaname walked into the room. His coat off. Zero let go of me and turned to kaname.

"kaname-Sama" he said.

"no need for the formalities kiryuu" he said walking into the living room.

"so!" ojiisan called out gaining all our attention.

"whose up for some pizza?" he called out excitedly

"I am" yori and I replied.

I dragged yori upstairs taking excuses, and leaving the guys downstairs.

"and turn off you hearing aids" I shouted over the banister. I didn't want any enhanced hearings prying on our conversation

"I don't think I can do it" zero said

"strictly female" I said again making kaname chuckle

"all the more reason for me to pry" the cup of coffee exploded staining his prized clothes, he stood up abruptly

"yuuki!, my new shirt!" he tried cleaning off the coffee to no avail, hopefully that would keep him busy, I turned to kaname.

"that includes you" he raised his hands in mock surrender and I narrowed my eyes but he just smirked and crossed hos legs at the ankle and clasped his hand behind his head, looking ridiculously comfortable.

"do you think we're safe?" yori whispered in my ear

"I hope so" we walked to a guest room and banged the door shut although that would have no effect on their hearing. I walked over to the bed and plopped on the bed yori sat comfortably on the floor.

"so what do you think?" I finally asked looking at the white ceiling, I heard the ruffle of her skirts

"I think you two are the hottest couple around" she said, I smiled

"please there's you and zero"

Come on we're a great couple but not the hottest around"

"kaname and me are not even a couple yet" I said

"looks like you and zero have the same syndrome, have you seen the way he looks at you and you too? If I wasn't in love with zero and he gave me that look, I would have melt like an ice cream under the scotching sun" I sighed

"do you love him?" she asked

"of course I do, I've loved him since I was born, he was and is my world"

"well then what other opening do you need? You guys have already enjoyed a hot kiss" I blushed

"not a and not kiss but kisses" silence.

"oh my gosh" she looked at me over the bed

"you guys did it again? Has he drank your blood?" she asked

"not yet"

"well then make him!" I looked at her, placing the side of my head on my palm placing my weight on my elbow.

"I do want him to take my blood, but I don't know, when he turned me it was pretty painful, I mean I don't even know how my mom and dad could bear the pain and they did it quite a lot" she furrowed her brows

"painful? It's not painful yuuki not with the one you love... That only hurt because you were human, it sure is far for the word painful, it kind of like" she shrugged

"like sex, a vampires way of marking their lovers" I raised her brow at her revelation and all I had to say was

"wow"

"a vampire can never feel satisfied until they drink the blood of their loved ones, and I don't think I am in position to be telling you this, talk to kaname about it" I nodded

"of course thanks anyway"

"so you guys gonna get married soon?"

"yori!"

"sorry sorry come on I smell pizza" I got off the bed and we bot climbed down the stairs, zero had gotten himself a new black shirt. When he saw me coming he glared making me smile, his eyes moved onto yori and his gaze softened drastically. I stood frozen for awhile and looked at yori who just winked at me, she sat next to zero, I shook my head and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, kaname emerged from the kitchen, his hair a little ruffled, well this time I gave into touching his hair, I ruffled his hair more.

"I like your hair like this" his dark eyes gazed down at me.

"gin?" he asked, giving me the glass

"sure" I walked over to the couch, picking a slice of pizza.

"where's ojiisan?" I asked

"said he had something to do" zero answered

"something to do?" I took a sip of my gin and looked into it and stood up dropping the cup on the table

"uh uh he's not getting away with it today" I said walking up the stairs with my pizza, I followed his scent to his room

"hey dad" I called out, he was sitting on his chair doing some paper work

"watcha doing?" I asked, it was odd he hadn't come running to hug me.

"oh just a few things for the restaurant" he said dropping his glasses, I sat in front of him.

"what's wrong?" he smiled

"what could possibly go wrong?-"

"dad..." he frowned and looked away, he sighed

"it's just... I've watched you grown up" he looked at me but I knew he wasn't really seeing me

"since you were a kid, I didn't know, but slowly I'd grown so attached to you, all you you" he gave a small weak laugh

"all those little moments we had together, all the training... Now it's all over... You are a vampire know, you... Have duties to do, it's just sad that my little girls, she's-" I hugged him

"don't say that, nothing has changed other than am a vampire now, am still your girl, and you'll always be my dad" I felt tears forming at the corner of my eye.

"I'm not leaving any of you behind, you all are my family and will always be" I pulled away from the hug.

"now come on we got lot's of pizza to eat"

"maybe-" I dragged his arm, surprisingly I was able to drag him out of the room. When I got out of the room I heaved a sigh and placed my hand on my waist

"so I can either drag you the rest of the way or you come along with me" he hesitated, then I proceeded to start dragging him again

"ok ok am coming let's go eat some pizza."

"so you've been hiding all along?" zero asked as we walked down the stairs

"oh it's nothing a little talking wouldn't solve" I smiled

"and a little muscle." I sat next to kaname, he placed his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, finding an unsual comfort in it, something I didn't feel even when we were little.

"so what are you gonna do about your assassin ... Job" yori asked. I took a sip of my gin

"well... I guess I am... quitting?"

"quitting?" zero asked

"so your gonna put all those skills to waste?" yori asked

"we could use a trainer" kaname said massaging my shoulders

"trainer?, I thought went against every rule of a female being what do they call it? Feminine bla bla" I asked

"yes we do need someone to train the new vampire hunters and I say you'll do just fine" I swirled my drink

"I really am not sure I can handle hunters" I said

"of course you can, I thought you the ways of a vampire hunter and an assassin combined, there isn't much difference between the two, maybe just the name, vampire hunter and human hunter" ojiisan said. I considered it

"well maybe I could help, but I do have a lot of questions for you kaname"

"questions that can be answered later on" he said.

We enjoyed the rest of the night just talking and watching movies. At about three I was feeling tired.

I yawned

"you should go take a nap before we leave?" kaname said

"you've already taken a toll on yourself" I snorted

"I am not pregnant kaname" I yawned again

"nut I'm going to go take a nap" I stood up

"are you coming?" I asked

"I'll join you later" I pulled up my hair then let it down not quite used to long hair.

"alright" I walked up the stairs to my room. Zero and yori were having a little chat so I decided not to interrupt, ojiisan had long gone to sleep saying he had to get to the restaurant early tomorrow.

I entered my room and turned on the AC, I liked a cold night, feeling all cuddly and all. I pulled down the heavy covers and kicked off my flats. I sighed as I drew the covers up.

"kaname-Sama ..." started yori

"I didn't ask yuuki, but she's going to be living in the kuran mansion right?" yori asked

"yes she will" she nodded

"well" she looked at zero then back at kaname

"I was wondering if we could come see her from time to time" kaname chuckled

"I am only keeping her in her house not imprisoning her, I guess even in jails they allow people to see them?" yori smiled

"alright then"

"is there anything else you wish to say? Kiryuu?, and no formalities here, now I want you to be sincere" zero dropped his thirteenth cup of coffee that night on the table

"well if we have to disregard formalities first of all, why do you care about our thoughts" yori nudged zero

"dropping formalities doesn't mean being rude"

"it's alright, as for your question, I care about yuuki, so I need I have to consider her friend too" kaname answered

"well we are not just friens we are family" zero said

"all the more reason" kaname answered gain stifling a yawn

"secondly I want you to take care of yuuki, she's nice but she's not gonna find it funny when you take advantage of that, believe me she's not the best sight to look upon when she's like that" yori punched zero in the stomach this time, he nearly doubled over

"I suggest you take that advice yourself, goodnight" kaname stood up and walked up the stairs, following yuuki's scent to her room.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the sight that beheld him, he dimmed the light to the lowest. He walked deeper into the room going to the window, leaning against it and looking out. It was already getting to winter.

"kaname?" he heard, he pushed away from the window sure there was no one lurking around. He sat on the other side of the bed and kicked off he's shoes

"you are not asleep yet?" he asked, going under the covers

"no.." I turned sideways to face him

"remember when I used to have nightmares and run up to your room and mama used to warn me against it but I kept doing it?" he stroked my head and I closed my eyes

"how can I forget anything about you tuuki?" I smiled and opened my eyes, I raised my hands to his cheek.

"thank you" he placed his palm on mine

"for what?" I stroked his cheek bone

"for waiting for me" he sighed and kissed my forehead

"I'm glad I did, I was beginning to ask myself my purpose in this world, a world without you" I smiled lovingly at me. I turned my palm on his cheek to his and entwined my fingers, we drew closer together, he rubbed the back of my hand with his finger. Our breath mingled, I closed my eyes as our lips touched, I felt him nibble on my lower lip, I opened my mouth, his hands came over to my neck pulling me closer. Just a kiss but there was a lot more in it. I felt his fangs with my tongue. I tangled my hand in his hair, I needed something, what I didn't know, I bit his lower lip drawing blood, I kissed away his sweet blood, he didn't stop. Maybe I could find a way for him to drink my blood. My tongue grazed his fang drawing blood, he broke the kiss.

"you shouldn't do that" he eyes glowed blood red and it took him longer to regain his breath

"but I like touching your fangs" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath

"you are controlling yourself, why?" I asked, he opened his eyes which were still glowing red

"yuuki" his voice was cracked, just the way I liked it

"if I lost control... I haven't had blood for a very long time" I looked at his neck

"well why not now?" he sighed

"you are not strong enough and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you again" I twirled his haor on my finger sucking in my lower lip tasting him.

"what could possibly go wrong?" I asked raising a brow

"yuuki" I pulled him down and kissed him, I'd bitten my lower lip, I felt him tense and tried to pull away, but with strength I didn't think I possessed I held him down to I let go he pulled down to my neck breathing hard.

"I'll be fine" I reassured him. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue on my neck, then I felt his fangs grazing my skin

"you are just too irresistible for your own good yuuki" no I thought this was good for us. I waited in fear as his fangs pierced my skin, I blinked, once, twice but there came no pain it was actually ...very Pleasant. I wrapped my hand around his neck feeling myself relax.

"hmmm" I said before realizing. It was an unusual feeling for me to have my blood drawn out of me, I stroked his hair as I felt him slowing down then pulling his fangs from my neck, he took awhile to kiss my neck then pulled away sighing

"are you okay?" he asked and I smiled

"I feel fine, great even" I placed my head on his chest and my arm over his taut stomach, his arm coming over my waist and holding me to him

"when are we leaving?" I asked

"by five, wouldn't want your skin burning in the sun" I closed my eyes feeling very sleepy

"but you can go out in the light"

"your skin is still too delicate and your eyes are yet unused to the sun.".

"is there some kind of vampire book at home because I have got a lot to learn" I wasn't a big fan of learning but this should be fun

"we've got two big libraries I'm sure you can find what you need in those" I didn't answer him as the angel of sleep cast his spell on me.

"sleep well" he whispered in my ear.

Kaname watched yuuki through the night not once taking his eyes off nor taking his hands of her hair or face, it was the most beautiful sight. It took his breath away to know that his yuuki was back in his arms in just a matter of a month and half. He'd tasted her blood for the very first time and he knew that yes he had found his one and only, and he planned to keep her for all of eternity, he'd tasted the depth of her feelings and she loved him just as he loved her and he knew she was the only one they could take hold of the kuran duties, she was born for him, she was the other half of him.

I guess the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Aww the fic is coming to an end, but don't worry am gonna write other! Wink wink now now review!.


	15. Chapter 15

So here we got our last chappie. So enjoy!. Oh and this chap is rated M be warned

"no I prefer tango" I said for the hundredth time

"I already told you a waltz is proper" ruka sad again

"so fucking what?" I threw my hands up in the air and walked away from the music room. I went down to the garden,

"I sighed as I stared at all the roses

"why can't I do tango?" I asked the Wolf

"because the society-" he started

"damn the stinky society, shesh what's with all of you and society and morals, modesty and it's not like they even care all the want is pureblood" I laid down on the grass

"yuuki-Sama you'll get your dress stained" a maid called out, I looked at her

"oh I am so sorry, let me get up from this grass so this dress wouldn't get stained" I called out word by word I went on my knees, I saw the relieved face of the maid and smiled, I laid down non too carefully and started rolling on the floor

"oh no yuuki-Sama, kaname-Sama is not going to be happy with me" I laughed out loud

"oh don't worry he knows you can't hold me down" she brought her hands to her mouth in fear.

"maybe we should consider making a play house for you?" a voice spoke out. I looked at kaname leaning over the balcony.

"well maybe we should consider tango" I laid back on the grass. He appeared in front of me

"I am taking Korean and Spanish and history and Math which am good at, why can't I do something that I'm not good at? I told you I want tango, and I'll keep disturbing you about it and I'll keep dirtying my dresses" he laughed and crouched beside me a Look of amusement written all over his face, I frowned not buying any of his charms

"yuuki-" I started rolling on the grass again.

"why don't we do that training I told you about" I folded my hands

"after tango!" I glared at him. He straightened

"you are dirtying your clothes yuuki"

"hmph" I looked away.

"alright let's go in" he said

"am I doing tango?"

"no-"

"then I don't want to hear any of it" I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes in surprise

"don't you dare" I said

"I like dares, especially when _you_ dare me" he hauled me over his shoulder

"let me down!" I shouted from his back

"now stay still yuuki, you don't want to break your back now do you?" I beat on his back with my fist, but he just laughed as though I was tickling him with feathers.

"you'll let me down now" I said again

"right after we get to our destination." he countered.

"yuuki...yuuki wake up" kaname nudged me.

"what?..." I asked sleepy,

"you were talking in your sleep" I sat up on my bed and ruffled my hair

"oh yeah... I had a very weird dream"

"what was it about?" he asked trying to put my hair in place

"I dreamt that I wanted tango lessons but no one agreed so I started doing stupid things like rolling on the grass just to get you to agree." he laughed

"you want to tango?" he asked

"well I like tango but I don't want it that bad" he stood up from the bed and drawing the curtains close.

"alright get ready, your lesson begins in an hour" he said

"ugh why can't you do it" I rolled off the bed landing on the floor effectively waking me up.

"well.."

"I know I know your busy..." I rolled my eyes, I sat up feeling drunk although I didn't drink

"so! Wanna tango?" I grinned when he just stared at me,I then frowned then shook my head

"never mind" I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"oh my gosh..." ruka exclaimed

"s'up?" I crunched on a carrot

"those clothes won't do" I walked past her

"please we've had this conversation before" I pushed open the doors

"my lady-"

"yuuki"

"yuuki-Sama" the maid corrected herself.

"yuuki-Sama you need to wear your shoes" I turned to ruka and kain behind him

"do me a favour and take her away?" I nodded my head in kain's direction

"thank you" I turned to walk down the hallway

"my- yuuki-Sama your shoes.." I walked past her

"some other day"

"hey yuuki! ... "

"hey Katherine,"

"come on to the living room, I'll prepare your test scripts for you?." I followed her to the living room

"what happened to aidou?" I asked

"he... Well he begged me to take you over today..." I nodded

"so ..." I started

"please yuuki, I don't want to talk about it" I grinned

"is he too much for you?" I asked

"of course not, okay so we'll be having history, geography, today... Later on we'"ll do math and your languages" she said

"okay..." she pushed the double doors open, I went straight to the kitchen and got out grapes this time.

"tights and a body hugging shirt, I should try that out in modelling what do you think shiki?" rima asked

"it looks better on yuuki"

"awww shiki you are so sweet" I smiled

"not"

"killjoy" I walked out the kitchen with grapes in a plate. My phone beeped, I looked at it, it was yori. She'd agreed to shop with me tomorrow, earlier I'd sent a text to her wanting to go shopping and I didn't want ruka tagging along.

"yuuki-Sama do you want a fork and a knife?" a maid asked

"who eats grapes with fork?" I went into the living room

"so test scripts here you've got an hour" I sat on the couch and popped grapes into my mouth

Fifteen minutes later I was yawning. Thirty minutes later I feel asleep.

"yuuki yuuki wake up!" I raised my head up blinking the sleep away

"you've got only ten minutes" I wiped my face with my hands

"oh sorry I didn't get much sleep" I said

"ofcourse you didn't" I blushed

"please it's not what you think"

"so you are trying to tell me that for a whole three months you've been together you haven't done it"

"yep"

"you are a terrible liar"

"no really he won't let me"

"why not?"

"he won't tell me" she clasped her hand under her chin and grinned

"don't tell me you don't know how to push someone? You know it's a woman's thing to push men, its our nature so why don't you use that skill?"

" I dunno I guess he's not ready?"

"you drink his blood, you know his thoughts do you think he's not ready?" I sat back and looked at my test scripts.

"I'm not sure, I can't read his mind it's like he blocks me..."

"well get in control girl" I looked at Katherine

"you know you also could use this advice" I clasped my fingers under my chin and grinned making her back away looking at me warily

"how about killing two birds with one stone?"

"w-what do you mean?" I asked

"I. Do what you tell me to do and if I succeed you'll do the same?" she blushed

"aidou and i-"

"deal?"

"... Deal" she nodded.

"ok now finish your test you've got five minutes" I looked at my scripts

"oh didn't I tell you? Am done" I stood up not missing her evil glare but I gave her a sweet smile of my own and walked out the room, carrying my plate of grapes.

"my lady-"

"yuuki"

"yuuki-Sama" yuri my maid said

"kaname asked me to send for you"

"oh?"

"he is in his study"

"k thanks" she walked away

I turned the nob of his study and entered without knocking, wasn't a fan of it.

He was sitting behind his table filled with papers books envelope pens seals. It was abit messy.

"hey..." I walked to the front of the table and sat on the chair rotating it side to side. He dropped his pen and looked me.

"there's a ball coming up" he started and I sat back

"I don't know why I didn't like the sound of that" he picked up the pen and started flipping it end to end

"the shirabuki family is holding the ball" he continued

"and we are going right?" I already knew the answer to that.

"yes" I sighed.

"but I don't wanna go..."

"but you have to keep up your face in the society, besides a queen should always attend a ball" I pouted

"gosh they are freaking boring, and I don't wanna keep up my face, and am not yet a queen, it's not like I'm really a queen, it's just giving the right decision and and" I stopped realizing I was blabbing

"you are whining yuuki"

"damn the rules" I placed my hand on my chin and looked away, glaring at the unfortunate wall.

I heard him sigh then stood up going round the table and leaning on the table in front of me. I felt his hands on my chin, drawing my to face him but I didn't look at his eyes.

"yuuki look at me" I didn't, his hands brushed over my lips making me look up in surprise

"I do love my effects on you" he grinned

"don't push it" I said flatly

"ok why don't you think of it as going as my date?, you wouldn't want me to hang alone there now would you?"

"well then don't go" I said

"please yuuki" damn I hate that face, he deliberately does that puppy dog eyes gosh I would think it ridiculous on him but it fit him so well. I rolled my eyes and drew my lips into a thin line, his puppy dog eyes grew stronger and my lips drew into a firmer line, by now I was sweating

"yuuki-"

"fine! Fine! I'll do it" he smiled and drew me into his arms for a kiss

"ain't you the sweetest thing" he said licking my lips, I tried a glare but it came out as a pout, who could glare when a hot sexy guy was kissing you. I decided to go deeper wanting to know what would happen. I wrapped my hands around his neck, at 5 foot 9 I was able to draw him down without much effort. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, tasting him, soon it turned into a battle, it was getting really hot and my head was swaying. Since I became a vampire I could hold my breath for a longer time.

His hands were all over me, my tongue touched his fangs and he moaned, a sound that I always love to hear. He broke the kiss but I pulled him down again I tugged on his collar wanting the annoying cloth off. His grip on my waist tightened, and I could feel his fingers digging into my hips, I didn't know how but my legs buckled under me but he held me to him, the fucking clothes was starting to irritate me when he broke the kiss again I tried pulling him down again but pulled out of my reach and red eyes stared into red eyes and our breath mingled and our nose just touching

"why?"I asked my voice had seized and it came out a harsh whisper.

"yuuki..." his voice was thick with passion and red eyes returned normal

"tell me why you always stop" he tried prying my hands off his neck, but I held on tighter,

"I can't-"

"I'm your fiancée" he eyes flashed red

"you want it, I can taste it in your blood, but why do you hesitate?"

"yuuki I don't want to hurt you" I dragged my palms down his chest

"hurt me? Kaname ..." I sighed

"don't you think what you are doing right now is hurting me?" he was silent for awhile. I popped his top buttons making it flew all over the place, I saw the fast beat of his pulse. I nuzzled his neck. I felt him sigh, I kissed his neck, I felt his heart rate increase under my palm, my fangs penetrated his skin

"yuuki" he whispered his hand coming to my head, the other going to my waist. I could taste it in his blood, all the want need, love and restraint. My fangs dug deeper and he gave a slow hiss.

"calm down yuuki"he tried calming me by running his fingers through my hair I pulled away all of a sudden not caring to tend to the wound, I kissed him fiercly making him groan in surprise, but he wasn't a slow learner he kissed me back just as fiercly and I don't how or when but soon my back was pressed on the table, i took a fist full of his hair. My God he was so sweet, the beating our heart was so loud in my ears that I didn't know whose was the loudest, I heard the fast movement of blood in our veins. He pressed down on me making me feel how hard he was down there, I swallowed hard,

"yuuki-" he moaned against my lips. He kissed down my jaw to my neck, going lower and lower, his hands skimmed my stomach over the cloth going lower and lower to the end of the shirt and slowly pulling my shirt up.

"kaname" I said stopping him, he looked at me, then the next I knew I was on the bed.

"yuuki-"

"do, not, hesitate" I said firmly but I could still see the hesitation. He sat down and kicked off his shoes slowly.

"kaname please" and that was the height. He turned so fast I couldn't take it in, he pinned me to the bed,

"anything you want but I hope you'll understand what happens after this" I cocked my head to the side wanting to know what but he didn't give me the chance.

Soon I was trembling on the bed

"please kaname" I knew not what I begged for, it was hot everywhere. I felt his hands under my shirt taking it over my head slowly. I blushed, just couldn't help it. Soon my bottoms joined it partner on the floor. He eyes skimmed my body and everywhere he set his eyes on grew hot as if his eyes were shouting out lasers.

You look so beautiful yuuki..." he licked his lips, his expression gave me the chills, it was like a wolf staring at its prey

He started from my neck down to my stomach going lower and lower, I pushed him off and he gave a surprised look. I sat on top of him, trying to open his buttons but my hands trembled so much that ripped out the buttons in frustration, they flew randomly in every direction in the study. I went lower to his pants not waiting for his go ahead I managed to open the button and unzip it.

"let me help with that" I rolled off him and he pulled off his pants and shirt and turned to me all naked and muscles. My mouth just formed an o and I licked it as I felt it go dry. He was beyond beautiful, he was extraordinary. God had definitely taken special methods and time to create him. And to think this was all mine, mine, all for me.

"yuuki?" and hell he was big down there I mean it frightened me abit. I shook my head as he crawled over me naked, I crawled in deeper into the bed and he followed me. His eyes were blood eye and his mouth was open so I could see the elongated fangs. There was no going back now. He crawled over me like an animal caught it prey and wanting to enjoy the show it dying a slow death

It was definitely not a vampires nature to be slow or be humane. We rolled and rolled, both trying to dominate and I had no idea what I was doing, my body just moved on it's own accord. I had the urge to bite him and soon I stopped trying to hold back, I'd scratched him all over his back, the way our body moved together in perfect sync, it was purely animalistic and I loved every minute it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. There was no part of me that he didn't love, no part of me that didn't burn for him, he made me feel so beautiful. I knew then that I truly belonged to him.

"are you ready yuuki?" my head was slow on processing the input so I whispered

"ready" without understanding the full meaning

" I felt something large at my entrance and my eyes flew open I was wide awake now, my eyes stared into his.

"it's gonna hurt a lot yuuki" I sighed, he dipped in and kissed me and I felt the intrusion going further and further and then stop, it moved out stretching me and he thrust into me. Shoot. I screamed and he swallowed my scream. It was so fucking painful. He stopped moving and brushed the tears away

"gomen yuuki" I felt the pain starting to fade and I nodded

"should i-"

"no don't stop" I cut in trying to catch my breath, his fingers skimmed through my hair, I looked at his swollen lips and then looked down at our joining. He was just hidden in me. It was amazing to say the least. We were ... Just one. He shifted making me jerk as he moved in me, I held my breath, he placed his weight on his elbows beside my face, I placed my head on the pillow and felt myself adjusting to him, I didn't think he'd fit. He entwined his fingers with mine and my other hand wrapped itself around his neck. He started to slip out , only to slide in again and I caught my breath , he slide in and out again and again.

I don't know how many times he moaned my name or me his name, but I was barely aware of it or anything around me, just his touch. I knew I was getting somewhere because something was building up, higher and higher. He thrust in faster and deeper and I cried out,

"yuuki" he whispered harshly in my ear, tickling my ear. Suddenly I screamed, arching off the bed as wave after wave crashed upon me and I felt as though I had exploded and I was flying, just floating.

Finally I came down from my high just to be aware of his weight pressing down on me. His fingers in my hand trembled a bit. He finally rolled off me laying on his back and looking at the ceiling, his arm under me shifted me so I was half on top of him. I laid my arm over his chest.

"are you okay?" he asked, his fingers skimming my back. I listened to his heart beat which was not slowing down, but I felt the tension ease out of him

"oh... I am perfectly fine" my words had a bit of a slur to it, I placed my chin on his chest and looked at him and smiled

"I am just fine" I laid my head on his chest again

"you mentioned something earlier..."

"what"

"... You said something about what happens after this.." I drew circles over his chest. He sighed and his breath tickled the nape of my neck

"yuuki, after this you should know that I can never let you go, not now not ever, it would not matter if you hated me or not,...as long as I have you at my side." I chuckled and waited processing what he'd just said. So that was it, just like a romance novel where the man knows that after making love to the woman he can never let her go.

"hehe and who ever said I wanted to go, I actually like being tied down by you"

"you seem not to understand yuuki" don't i? I smiled and closed my eyes

"make me"

"you will be with me for all eternity..."

"and you think I shouldn't be happy about that?"

"like to look at the bright side of everything eh?" his deep chuckle shook me ontop him

"who knows?, so since am gonna be tied down by you so where's our wedding going to be in? How's it going to be like?"

"you don't have to worry about that"

"please do no make ruka pick out my dress, I detest her fashion sense"

"don't worry we'll pick it out together"

"what about our honeymoon, maybe it will be in Paris?, or Italy"

"which ever one you like"

"don't do that..."

*giggle*

"do what?" he brushed his hands over my ribs

"that!" I squealed

"oh this? But you are too soft for me to stop touching" he rolled from under me and crawled over, leaning down inch by inch

"wait" despite my protest, a giggle formed it's way out of my lips

"no don't!" he kissed me, pinning me down with his weight and he took me back to the land of pleasure.

**THE END**

Woooohoooooooo *victory dance*! I know the love making scene wasn't that much but I do not want to go into much details at all, so suck it up and like it, at lease I wrote something about this. Now let's jelly dance!

Oh yeah Alec; no criticism! and thanks for the ideas!. Banzaii! Finally finished the story heheehhehehe, I was wondering maybe I should make a sequel? I have something in mind, something about...I may write out another chapter to show what happens in there that is if I decide to write it, it depends on u, Maybe a sequel would be good what do u think? And I started a new story although I duuno the name yet, i'll be publishing that soon, I really do not want to stop this story :(. REVIEW!. And arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing and reading ma story! Banzaii!


End file.
